


EJ's Almighty Kinktober of 2020

by moonkissed_norwegian



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: ANYHOW, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Orgy, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Asphyxiation, Attempted Murder, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke starts playing, But pee is involved, Cannibalism, Check the tags!, Claustrophilia, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Distraction Play, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Enjoy these!, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Handholding, Happy Halloween!, Heart Emojissss, Humiliation, I DO NOT support real people being hurt, I don't support ANY of the bad things that occur in any of these prompts, I don't support incest, I hope you enjoy these!, I just don't know what to call it, If you think that just because I'm writing about it then that means I support it, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Irkens don't have familial bonds, It Makes Sense in Context, Kinks, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Marking, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral, Orgy, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PLEASE DNI, Praise, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader cannot help themselves, Restraints, SO, Scent Marking, Sex, Shower Sex, Some of these are bad!, Somnophilia, Spooky stuff in the Spooky Month!!, Strap-Ons, Suicide, Thank You All, They are catharsis, This experience has been great, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Urination, Urine, Urolagnia, Voyeurism, Well - Freeform, Wet Dream, Worship, also, bascially, but the reader does eat uhhhh a not human, except, have fun!!, hmmm, i realized, not really - Freeform, not the reader - Freeform, of course, one of these has legit murder in it, please, reader dies in one, red is the cannibal, repeat, so many questions, some of these are very dark, that said, wait, would you classify that as cannibalism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkissed_norwegian/pseuds/moonkissed_norwegian
Summary: Welcome! This is my Almighty Tallest Kinktober. I've been wanting to complete and do an 'October' challenge for a long time, and with my newfound love for these two alien leaders, I decided to do this! I couldn't find a list that I enjoyed, so I created my own.You can have the Almighty Tallest, the Almighty Ladies, the Almighty Amalgamation, or the Almighty Humans! This month is going to be filled with all of my alternate versions (of one whose origin belongs to OftheWhisperingMaple), so you get a little variety in this one.NOTE: Some of these are extremely dark, graphic, and fall under explicit themes - those chapters will be marked with an asterisk if you wish to skip them. ("Dead Dove: Do Not Eat")
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Magenta/Reader, Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader, Almighty Tallest Red/Reader, Almighty Tallest Ruby/Reader, Almighty Tallest Violet/Reader, Rex Teikoku (RoleSwap)/Reader, Tallest Purple/Reader, Tallest Red/Reader, Weevil Teikoku (RoleSwap)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. List of Days & Reference Sheets!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> Character Reference for those who can't view the images:  
> \- [Almighty Tallest Ladies, Almighty Tallest Magenta, and RoleSwap! Rex and Weevil Teikoku](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1J7Reh82F5wDXjm9ahVGtik463JksjhCpujnGXZDJtJ4/edit?usp=sharing)

_**EJ's Kinktober of 2020** _

**Day One:** Distraction Play

 **Day Two:** Voyeurism

 **Day Three:** Breath Play/Asphyxiation 

**Day Four:** Masturbation 

**Day Five:** Pegging/Strap-On

 **Day Six:** Sleepy Sex/Somnophilia 

**Day Seven:** Wet Dreams

 **Day Eight:** Licking/Biting/Marking

 **Day Nine:** Overstimulation 

**Day Ten:** "Spread 'em, baby." 

**Day Eleven:** Primal

 **Day Twelve:** Worship/Praise

 **Day Thirteen:** Begging

 **Day Fourteen:** Restrained 

**Day Fifteen:** Fingering 

**Day Sixteen:** Oral (Cunnilingus) 

**Day Seventeen:** Handholding

 **Day Eighteen:** Against A Wall 

**Day Nineteen:** Dry Humping 

**Day Twenty:** Cannibalism 

**Day Twenty-one:** Drunk 

**Day Twenty-two:** Threesome 

**Day Twenty-three:** Oral (Blowjob) 

**Day Twenty-four:** Face-Sitting 

**Day Twenty-five:** Claustrophilia 

**Day Twenty-six:** Wet

 **Day Twenty-seven:** Face-Fucking 

**Day Twenty-eight:** Cock-Warming 

**Day Twenty-nine:** Oviposition 

**Day Thirty:** Forced Orgasm 

**Day Thirty-one:** O R G A S M ~ 

_**References for Used Characters** _

**Almighty Tallest Violet and Almighty Tallest Ruby:**

****

**Almighty Tallest Magenta:**

**Rex Teikoku and Weevil Teikoku (RoleSwap! Almighty Tallest Red and Purple):**


	2. Kinktober Day One: Distraction Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almighty Tallest Purple is on a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

“It is absolutely absurd - _stupid,_ even. What’s the point in counting how many singular threads there are present? A blanket is a blanket! Filthy _humans_ lack such a developed brain as to be so _fascinated_ by big things. A totaled count of strings, of all things!”

A voice you knew all too well blared through the monitor’s side-speakers. 

Zim’s snarling face was displayed across the singular screen plastered near the top of one of the walls. Its perimeter wasn’t very large, but that’s to be expected considering this room wasn’t necessarily meant for answering work-related calls. 

You were inside the _Tallests’_ private den. 

This was the closest place you’d been able to find in the _Massive_ that resembled some sort of lounging area.

It was moderately sized, but it was _definitely_ the smallest room of theirs that you’d seen so far. And even though it’s kind of dingy and the air was way too stale for comfort, the Tallest had tried their hand at decorating to _hopefully_ make it a little more bearable. 

They had spruced the rather barren place up by adding a multitude of comfy _Vortian_ couches that were piled high with throw pillows and blankets, as well as a few snack tables here and there that were constantly bombarded by as many sweets as they could snag _⎯ a signature Irken design._

Overall, not too shabby for a place that was meant to catch a breather. 

Well, even more so whenever you could do things such as … _this._

_“Y-Yeah,_ Zim, that’s, _hah,_ great,” Purple’s usual nonchalant dismissive tone warbled and he paused. He sat on one of the swiveling stools placed before the table protruding from the same wall as the monitor. The table’s counter stretched out wide and far enough that it almost resembled a mock bar of sorts. You grinned wolfishly as your gaze drifted to Purple’s crinkling visage that was struggling to continue talking. 

_The table was the perfect size to kneel under and_ _juuuust …_

_“Haaa,_ ‘fascinated by big things’, huh?” At this, Purple’s hand slipped beneath the table and brushed over your locks. His claws tangled through the strands while your head dipped down between his legs. Purple’s deep mulberry-hued cock flickered as your digits softly pranced up the inner flesh of his thighs. Your fingertips barely grazed the ridged texture before one of your eyes winked and your mouth curled around the bulbed tip. 

Purple’s entire frame jerked as, “It would seem that way. The _‘thread count per square inch’_ isn’t the only thing the humans tally up, either.”

Your velvety tongue worked against the various dipped arches segmenting Purple’s cock as Zim continued. That natural lubrication that slicked the entirety of his cock was sweet and thick and warm, dribbling down your chin and staining your hands. Purple squirmed underneath your touch as you moved your hands closer and curled them around the bottom rim of his cock and pressed as much of it as you could manage further into your mouth. Whatever didn’t fit, your hands tightened against and pumped in flicking motions. Then, with your knuckles nestled to your lips, you bobbed your head up and down. 

_“Yes!_ Yes, that … seems like something humans would do,” Purple exclaimed a little more enthusiastically than he should have, which made the corners of your mouth curl into a devious smirk before you shoved his cock _way_ back into your mouth and swirled the head in a sweeping circle with your tongue. 

Purple shuddered, emitted a small gasp, and snapped his hips up to meet your mouth while Zim said, “Mmhmm. They have this … _Guinea Pig of World Records._ These pigs hold every single collection of subjects and their biggest numbers. Strange, huh?” 

Both of Purple’s hands were scratching the sensitive flesh of your scalp as his claws dug in at each bob of your head. He was shivering. You could hear him over Zim’s boisterous hollers. As your mouth traced down over his cock, you angled your head upward so that you could see Purple’s expression. 

It was pained; he was _desperately_ trying to appear bored as Zim kept conversing. 

But you could see the ducts of his eyes wrinkle while his mouth hung barely agape in an attempt to soundlessly pant. His violet orbs were glossy with a slight sheen of unshed tears, and you could see the tiniest of rivulets of saliva pool around one corner of his mouth. The muscles in his face twitched and he swallowed hard. 

Seeing such a sight … _just spurred you on to suck him off in earnest._

As you renewed your rigor and speed, Purple released a strangled choke and doubled forward over the table as his claws nearly railed through your head. He was quaking, body alight with a shiver of heat and sweat. Purple gulped _audibly._ And yet, even with all that, his gaze never left the monitor. 

_“Haah, yeah,_ yeah, strange,” Purple’s teeth clinked together loudly as he bit back a groan and instead gyrated his hips along with your movements, “He - _eyyy - ahh,_ Zim … why don’t you try stealing these pigs? If they’re so important, that is.” 

Your lashes momentarily fluttered as you willed yourself on even more, _faster and faster and faster and faster_ until you could hear Purple chirrup and trill softly. Both of your eyes blearily cracked open as your gaze settled back onto Purple’s face. A hazy glaze blurred those lilac flecks shining in his eyes, while his cheeks were powdered with a heather blush. 

Purple was close, _so close._

“A brilliant idea, _My Tallest!_ Of course, if I can manage to destroy their stupid infrastructure of records, the humans will be privy to my sudden conquest!” 

Almost instinctively now, one of your hands fell away from the base of Purple’s cock and reached up until your fingertips found the flesh of his forearm. Your hand searched fast as it slid down Purple’s arm. You could feel the digits buried in one side of your hair unravel before your fingers felt his palm and then Purple’s fingers were interlaced through yours. 

You squeezed his hand once, flicked your other wrist, and inclined your head down over the entirety of Purple’s cock. And before you knew it, Purple shuddered and stiffened, and suddenly _ropes_ of gooey cum flooded your mouth. 

Each segment of his cock inflated and bulged as his cum traveled through it. Your eyes fluttered to a close as his cock trembled, and you swallowed up the almost fruity nectars of Purple’s orgasm. Your tongue curled around his shaft and traveled up along with your head as you pulled back. 

Purple caught his breath with a tremor and … responded to the _Invader_ , “Excellent idea, Zim. You better head off to go do that, then.” 

You relaxed back against your haunches as Purple’s hands moved back to his lap and his posture straightened back to its original slouch. Your gaze was fixated on that still flushed face with a smarmy grin. Whatever remained of his rosewater-pink tinted cum was smeared across the bottom half of your face. You hadn’t wiped it away yet: you _wanted_ him to see. 

Purple, however, hadn’t looked down at you yet. 

“Right away, _My Tallest._ Zim shall not fail you this time! So, with that, _Invader Zim_ signing off.” 

Static screeched from the monitor as the call disconnected. You opened your mouth to call out Purple’s name, but before you even had a chance to inhale, a set of hands hooked underneath your arms and yanked your body out from underneath the table. A gasp reverberated in the back of your throat as Purple’s half-lidded eyes met your own before they narrowed. 

You winked with a mischievous chuckle. 

“Aw, _cum_ on, Purp’. I was just trying to make that call a little more _exciting_ for you.” 

Those lilac flecks in his orbs rolled before he settled your body down into his lap, “I didn’t want _Zim_ to see me like that. He’d probably obsess over it before fantasizing about him and me, the little creep.” 

“He has his own little humans,” you arched your back and pressed a quick peck to Purple’s thin lips, “I’m positive he wouldn’t do that … or, uh, maybe I’m only _slightly_ doubtful that he would?” 

Purple deadpanned, “How reassuring.” 

Another kiss, “Pur’, reeelaaax. Focus on _your_ little human instead.” 

You had to steal another kiss before Purple’s expression softened. He returned the sentiment, that spindly tongue of his tracing the edges of your lips before,

…

_“Guys,_ ah, _guys, come on!_ I literally just left to grab us some shakes. Five minutes - five.”

Tallest Red stood in front of the now opened threshold of the den, frowning. He carried a tray of colorful plastic cups with lids and straws. His antennae were flat against the small of his head as he glowered between Purple and you. He tapped one of his feet impatiently. 

You flippantly waved your hand and shrugged with a crescent moon kind of grin, gesturing to your face wickedly, “Yeah, well, I had a _shake_ of my own.” 

Red exclaimed with a dramatic groan and flounced into the room angrily, which just made Purple laugh before he leaned in for another kiss. His lips molded against yours for a few moments, then his mouth broke away by barely a fraction so that he could softly whisper. Hot breath fanned over your cheek as Purple said, 

_“I’m not through with you. I wanna make my own shake, too.”_


	3. Kinktober Day Two: Voyeurism*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple ... leers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Purple loved Red. 

Maybe a  _ little _ more than he really should. 

He couldn’t help it, honestly. Ever since Purple’d been hatched, the two of them were nearly  _ inseparable.  _ The two of them had been an anomaly. A cloning error, a split in their fleshy, gooey, frothy ootheca. A rift that created two separate embryos instead of just one. 

And that’s what they should have always been: 

_ one.  _

Of course, Red and Purple did everything they could together. 

From their mandatory ten years of simulations underground, to their tedious years of standard Irken sessions until they were of age to walk among Irk’s surface, to their years of Elite training, and to whenever the two of them were selected for the role of Tallest ⎯ they never left one another’s side. 

So, who could blame Purple for wanting it to stay that way for the rest of their lives? Nothing could change how their blood ran, how their destinies are forever intertwined with one another in every sense of the word. They were meant for one another. Just Fate. Nothing could  _ ever  _ get in the way of that. 

Except, …

_ Something  _ did. 

Or, well, rather  _ someone.  _

_ You _ had stupidly come into the picture. 

It had been a complete and utter accident. There should have been no way that Fate could be so cruel as to do it on purpose. It wasn’t supposed to happen. 

You shouldn’t have been in Zim’s base. You shouldn’t have been sneaking around with that other human. You shouldn’t have fallen from your hiding spot whenever Red and Purple were begrudgingly answering a call from Zim. You shouldn’t have exclaimed in panic and drawn everyone’s attention to you. You shouldn’t have stared up at the monitor’s camera with those big, glittery, doe eyes. 

You shouldn’t have caught Red’s interest. 

But you did. 

And now he’s so terribly and disgustingly in love with  _ you - _

not purple. 

Even now, from his hiding spot behind a barely cracked open door, Purple can still taste the bitter aftertaste that thought left in his mouth. 

It just gets worse whenever he realizes that he’s  _ just  _ as obsessed with Red as he is you. 

You’re almost  _ exactly  _ like a miniature, human-version of Red. It’s horrid. Purple can understand why the two of you work so well together. It’s appalling. The two of you just bounce off one another like rubber. He  _ loathes  _ it. 

just as much as he loathes watching red press that pretty cock of his into that pretty cunt of yours. 

Purple suppressed a shudder as his own hand slid down the ribbed texture of his shaft. It feels nasty, wrong. Purple’s hand flicks up again as he watches Red oscillate his hips in rhythm with yours. He can’t stop himself. He can’t stop the whimper that bubbles in the back of his throat the longer he watches Red lay into you. 

Purple  _ needs  _ to see this. He needs to know how exactly it looks whenever his brother spurns those muscles to thrust into something, how it looks whenever his brother’s passion becomes unbridled and merciless. He needs to know all the little noises the both of you make, Red’s sultry groans and your pleading mewls. He needs to know at what point Red snaps, croons, and flattens himself fully against you before those antennae dip down and flutter across your flushed cheeks. He needs to know what the sheets look like as your fingers pitifully flex out and claw for any sense of purchase. 

There’s a throbbing against the palm of his hand and Purple’s restraint is gone with the wind. He pumps his hand along his cock with a rigor that’s desperate and pathetic. 

He just wants that to be  _ him.  _

Purple doesn’t care if he’s pounding into his brother or you; he just wants to be  _ there.  _

He’s soundlessly panting as he’s stroking himself with a fervor that’s insane. 

Purple hears every single little sweet nothing Red whispers in Irken by the shell of your ear. You can’t understand what he’s saying. You don’t care. You just lean forward and bury your face against the mattress as Red’s cock saws through your walls and his fingers feather down your sides. You’re moaning, drool pooling around the corners of your mouth as you breathlessly stutter over your begging and praising.

Purple wonders if Red could do that to him. 

...

_ Purple wonders if he could do that to you.  _

Red’s canines leave little prints down your flesh as he kisses and bites his way over the sides of your neck and shoulders. Tears gloss your eyes with a haze just as they prick painfully against Purple’s. He winces, but his hand doesn’t stop moving. Purple’s hips rock against the hold of his hand, making him dizzy and dazed. 

Purple’s trilling along softly with Red. 

He sees Red thrust into you.  _ He sees his brother in front of him. _ He hears you moan.  _ He sees your half-lidded eyes staring up at him. _ He watches Red’s hand dip underneath your belly and press into your clit.  _ He sees your reaction against his own cock. _ He hears Red finally slip up and get a little louder as he presses on.  _ He imagines himself pressed against the sheets as Red loses control of his cool and shows his brother just how much he loves him.  _ He hears your pleas before you gasp and tense.  _ He hears your pitched whines as you beg for him.  _ He watches as Red’s body rolls a few more times before he, too, seizes and chokes on a breath.  _ He imagines his brother’s release in sequence with his own.  _

Purple’s cum splatters against the inside of his robes. 

Red’s cum trickles down from your glistening lips; too much, too thick, too filling. You’re shivering, on the verge of hyperventilating as Red pulls his cock out of your cunt and wraps his arms around your waist. The two of you lazily shift and fall against your sides - still facing the threshold where Purple stood behind. There’s an afterglow spread across both of your faces. Your expression is exhausted and lost, while Red’s has a teasing smile that stretches from antenna to antenna. 

Red softly whispers that he loves you. 

Tears pool and cascade down Purple’s face. He removes his hand from his robes and quickly covers his face to stop from choking up too loudly. His breathing is uneven and he feels absolutely sick. He can’t handle this, it’s unbearable to him. It’s unfair, unfair, unfair. Purple’s steps sputter until they don’t anymore. 

Purple should be in there. 

He should be with Red. 

He should be with you. 

Both of your visages blur in his vision before they meld into one and he can’t even tell who’s who anymore. 

Maybe it was just the both of you all along. 

Maybe  _ he _ wasn’t meant to be one with Red. 

Maybe  _ he _ wasn’t meant to be one with you. 

It’s Red  _ and _ you. 

It’s you  _ and _ Red. 

.

.

.

Purple holds his breath and slips away from his Fate. 


	4. Kinktober Day Three: Breath Play/Asphyxiation*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Candy apple red orbs stared down at you. 

“Aw, c’mon,  _ buttercup,”  _ a crescent moon kind of smirk stretched across Red’s face. Both of his hands were pressed by each side of your head, propping his nude upper body up over your own. His antennae clicked. “Don’t be so mean.” 

Your brows furrowed, “No. I said no.” 

“Pur’s not here right now,” Red shifted, flattening his carapace against your midriff. “This is the perfect opportunity. Just say yes.” 

“I don’t want to, Red,” your hands traveled to Red’s shoulders to push him away. “Get off of me.” 

Red’s smile faltered. His eyes lidded themselves by a fraction. You ignored the change in expressions as you attempted to shove him before giving up. He was like a dead weight atop your chest; you wouldn’t be able to remove him if you wanted to. 

_ “Red,  _ now,” your eyes narrowed in a glare. He didn’t budge. Your grimace shifted into a sneering frown. “Damn it, stop doing this to me and let me go. No matter how many times you ask, I’m  _ never  _ going to sleep with  _ you.” _

“Baby, don’t say that -” 

“Shut up! Red, how many times am I going to have to ask you to politely  _ fuck off?”  _

…

For a moment, it was deathly still. The atmosphere felt heavy and stale and dry. Everything was quieter than a winter’s dawn, the calm before a storm. Your glower bore into Red’s eyes. His visage was unreadable. It was balmy. 

until it wasn’t anymore. 

You’re not even aware of what’s happening until it’s over. 

Red had crouched back against his haunches, digging those bony knees of his painfully into the sides of your thighs before seating himself above them. One of his hands clawed their way down to your hips to drag you along with the movement. The other, however, … 

_ “Ah! Re - ah - hhhaaa - d,”  _ found itself constricting tightly against your throat. 

“Why should Purp’ be the only one allowed to have fun?” Red’s frame crumpled in the middle as he leered forward, hovering only mere inches from your face. The hand that had yanked your body down tickled across the soft flesh of your underbelly before it hooked underneath the band of your undergarments. Red smirked as you were finally made horribly aware of the fact that you’d  _ just  _ stepped out of the shower before his claws ticked into the fabric and ripped it in half. “I see you ride him like he’s the greatest thing in the universe.” 

Your palms arrowed out and slammed against Red’s face, but that only succeeded in causing a threatening growl to rumble in the back of his throat. The digits around your throat tightened. You choked up on the tiny sip of air you’d managed to steal. 

And, before you could even properly register his words, Red tugged those black leggings still covering his bottom half over his hips and said, “Well,  _ I  _ wanna be the greatest thing in the universe.” 

Red’s cock wasn’t on display long enough for you to even be able to see it before you felt that strangely bulbed tip slither against your cunt’s lips. 

Your eyes wrenched together in fear before your hands curled and they swiped out, desperately attempting to claw and scratch any part of Red you could snag. Your attempt, unfortunately, didn’t last very long as Red’s free hand swept along and bound both of your wrists to one another with a precision that reminded you that he’d been trained to  _ kill.  _

A whimper reverberated in your chest before Red’s cock twitched, his hips snapped, and he’d sheathed himself fully inside of you without any warning. You cried out, but it fizzled out as Red’s grip on your neck became absolutely  _ unbearable.  _ Your eyes blew out and rolled in their sockets as Red started thrusting into your cunt with a pace that wasn’t gentle or controlled. He was panting  _ way _ before you could even struggle out a garbled whine. 

Red leaned his head down to the side of your own and whispered against the shell of your ear, “I wish that I didn’t have to hold you down. I wish that I could have you begging for me and telling me how good I am for my first time. I wish that you’d given me a chance. I wish that you’d chant my name and say how much you love me. I wish … I wish …”

You couldn’t help but to start crying. That ridged texture of Red’s cock was hitting  _ every single  _ sweet spot inside of your cunt. It made you feel dirty. It was gross that  _ he  _ was making you feel so good. You hated it. 

The vice around your neck only grew  _ tighter and tighter and tighter and tighter  _ the longer and harder Red pistoned himself in and out of you. Everything blurred and melded together in a mess of desaturated shapes and murky blobs. Your head was spinning. You couldn’t breathe. Your heart was beating at the speed of light. 

There was a suffocating pressure that twisted in your groin that made the hot tears already dripping down your cheeks burn with a sharp and salty sting. You stuttered out a pathetic and breathy cry that just wheezed into a nothingness before it even left your lips. 

Red flushed his solid carapace against your fleshy chest. Everything whorled. Endlessly, endlessly, endlessly. His cock slammed against your cervix repeatedly. This was painful. You couldn’t breathe. Nothing was making sense anymore. Your eyes whizzed and rolled back into your head as Red oscillated his hips into yours with an unbridled strength and speed that made your entire body bounce and jerk like you’d been swept away into the riptide, been swept under to the bottom of the deep blue. 

_ “Soon …  _ I’ll have that soon enough,” Red’s voice sliced through the haze that clouded and fogged your senses. And, for a minute there, everything became crystal clear. Your mind transcended this plane and faded away into another; Red’s candy apple orbs glowing and burning and glistening and shining and watching. “Purp’s not going to be around much longer. You’ll be  _ all mine  _ soon enough.” 

And then the daze returned full force as Red’s hold on your neck became just a little too real for comfort. You gasped a pitched and broken one; Red’s hips slammed into yours in just the  _ right  _ way; that soggy and coiled tourniquet inside of you snapped and flooded free. 

Your walls tightened around Red’s shaft in a way that made him choke on a groan as he gyrated his hips a couple more times before he harpooned deep inside of your cunt, tensed, and heaved out a heavy breath as he came. Your head-spinning orgasm milked the cum that expanded each segmented ridge of Red’s cock out. He was shuddering above you. You were shivering and it felt like your head was falling backward. It felt like everything solid underneath you gave way, dusting and powdering and fluttering away like butterflies on a pleasant summer’s day. 

His fingers stayed curled around your neck as a noisy static filtered through the world around Red. It became too dark to see. You’re not even sure you can anymore as your body slipped into the weightless world beneath. Your body felt like it was loosely bobbing like a steady wave against wet cotton and your eyes fluttered to a close. 

And, the entire way down, those candy apple red orbs only stared down at you. 


	5. Kinktober Day Four: Masturbation*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red stares; he watches. You're stuck on the other side of the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Red couldn’t tear his gaze away from the screen. 

Your nude body was on full display to the camera only a mere few feet away. 

Though, granted, if you’d been aware that there  _ was _ even a camera there in the first place, you wouldn’t have stripped out of those tantalizingly teasing and tight clothes. 

It had been such a wondrous sight to see. 

All of  _ you  _ was revealed whenever you’d started peeling off each article of clothing so  _ torturously  _ slow before clambering into bed. Your soft and shiny flesh, your plump and luscious curves, your wet and glistening apex.  _ Everything.  _ It was all there for Red to see. 

Then, after you’d situated the copious amounts of pillows and blankets to your liking and flattened yourself against your back, that’s when Red’s  _ favorite  _ part happened. 

Your feet slid up the mattress and popped your groin up in a way that divulged how  _ beautifully  _ the lips of your cunt curved and spread open. Red had memorized every little detail he could. From the way your inner labia leaned more over to the left side, to the way your lips tapered up and hooded over your clit, to the way the patch of hair encircled that pretty entrance. Red couldn’t ever get the image out of his head  _ ⎯ not like he wanted to, anyway.  _

Once you’d done that, you’d trace your hands across your bust, tweak your pert buds a couple of times before growing bored, and then you’d let your hands mindlessly wander down to the mound betwixt your legs. You’d twirl that thin lock of hair that laid flat over the initial dip of your cunt before they’d both be pushed away so that you could find that little  _ sweet spot.  _

And seeing the tips of your first two digits press down against your clit nearly sent Red into a frenzy. 

It was almost too much for him as his own hand slipped underneath his robe and palmed his overzealous bulge. Its thick and lengthy shaft twitched, curled, and slithered out for Red’s searching fingers. Both appendages interlocked. Red heaved a deep exhale as he gave his  _ longing  _ cock a few gracious strokes. His PAK sparked a couple of times as everything in his body jolted his system into overdrive. That hunk of metal attached to his back overheated as it attempted to regulate his heartbeat; it was a welcomed warmth. 

Once he’d gotten a steady rhythm of pumps, the haze that had momentarily clouded Red’s orbs faded away and he could focus properly on the screen again. 

Those tiny, tasty-looking fingers of yours rubbed away against your clit. The pink lemonade flecks in Red’s eyes whorled in sequence with every little spinning motion you made. It unconsciously caused Red’s wrist to twist and flick in a way that mimicked your own as he touched himself. His breathing picked up in time with yours. 

Your moans were loud, cute, and high-pitched. They sounded so _delicious._ It was something that made Red wish that he could be right there, right next to you. He wanted to hear all the little noises you made _in_ _person._

_ red wished that you weren’t hundreds of light-years away.  _

His antennae flittered atop his head as he yearned to trace his feelers across your tresses, your forehead, and those soft cheeks of yours. He leaned closer to the monitor as his stroking picked up its pace. You were panting, and so was Red. Your hips oscillated against your hand as your fingers worked faster and faster and faster. Red rutted his groin against his grip and stifled a groan. 

You were so  _ perfect.  _ Everything you did, everything about you - Red couldn’t get enough. He knew it  _ all. Every single little minuscule detail about you.  _ A tingling shivered up his groin, begging Red to go faster. He swallowed thickly. Red  _ needed  _ you _.  _ Right beside him. Right on top of him. Smothering, suffocating, strangling. 

Red nearly choked on his own thoughts as he watched your other hand finally trail over your midriff, dip between your legs, and strum against your  _ soaking  _ lips. He held his breath and quivered as he studied how exactly each digit softly slid against your arousal to lubricate them. Then, as a heat blossomed in his groin, you’d sheathed two fingers down to their middle knuckles inside of your cunt. 

It felt like a conflagration had been lit inside of him. It clicked, sparked, and then stoked itself as he imagined the bulbed tip of his cock spearing itself inside of you instead of your fingers. You’d writhe, just like you are now. Your moans would teeter on the edge of tearless sobbing, just like they are now. Your hips would be rocking against the feeling, just like they are now. 

Red’s digits fluttered against the ribbed texture of his shaft as he mindlessly pounded away in a craze. He puffed out what little air was left inside of him as he noticed your speed pick up. You were almost there. Red’s entire frame jerked as he pressed his face as close to the screen as he could possibly manage with those orbs like saucers. 

Your breaths were gasping and pleading. You were murmuring to yourself. Talking, whispering,  _ begging.  _ Red imagined his name coming off the tip of your tongue. Pressure tightened in his lower midriff as he arched his back and used his free arm to brace himself against the desk that sported the monitor. A warbling trill reverberated in the back of his throat as he heaved. 

It was just a few more strokes, just a few more pumps. Your fingers sawed through your walls while the others rolled your clit around a few more times before pressing it over to the left side and then, suddenly, you were  _ gone.  _

Red released a guttural growl as he squeezed his shaft and thrust  _ hard  _ into his hold. The outer rims of his cock expanded as the pressure in his pelvis pushed down and  _ snapped.  _ His cock pulsed as cum traveled through his cock, inflating and deflating it as it went, before it painfully throbbed. Rosewater pink cum pooled at his tip before it splattered out and painted everything in its path. 

The whole time, Red’s mouth hung agape with his tongue barely lolling out as he gyrated his hand throughout his entire orgasm. And even though it felt like his body had been doused in a rain of pure ecstasy and pillowed his conscious mind, Red never  _ once  _ allowed his focus to drift away from your form. 

He stared with those bulging, observing candy apple red orbs as you rode your hand through your own orgasm. Pink lemonade flecks jittered in place as they caught a few rivulets of your juices trickling past your fingers and over your  _ drenched  _ lips. 

And, in that moment, you were  _ everything  _ to Red. 

His cock slipped out of his grasp as his hands fell and dangled limply by his sides. Red panted, feeling his entire body rock back and forth due to how the shell of his PAK pressed against the chair as he seesawed on the edge of hyperventilation. Shivers vibrated his frame as he watched you catch your breath before your legs carefully lowered back down onto the mattress. 

Your breathing returned, steadied to normal, and then quickly relaxed out as you shifted around and pulled some covers up over your body. You were going to go to sleep. Red almost didn’t want that. He wanted you to keep going. He wanted you to keep going until you could transcend through the screen and be right with him. 

Red didn’t want you to be so far away from him. 

He _ached_ for you to be by his side, curled up, and drifting away into a slumber where he could keep your body flush against his own. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be satiated with just _feasting his eyes_ upon you from a screen. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to continue running the _Empire_ with just a memory of you. He doesn’t know how long he can continue to just keep touching himself while he thinks about you. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to restrain himself before he just flat out whisks you away into a life of forever with him. 

_ Whisk you away.  _

He …

.

.

.

Red stuttered out another uneven breath. 


	6. Kinktober Day Five: Pegging/Strap-On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Violet a little love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> My first for Tallest Violet! (It's just Tallest Purple, but as a ladyyyyy.)

_“Haaah,_ what’s taking so _long?”_

Violet’s whiny and silvery voice complained. Your hands momentarily pause their precise movements so that your irises could snap up to Violet’s glittery, cool amethyst orbs. Her so much fuller and curvier frame was prostrate beneath your own, but her head was turned so that she could pout at you from over her shoulder. 

A sly smile stretched across your lips. 

“I’ve gotta make sure it’s _just_ the way you enjoy this, _princess,”_ one of your eyes winked shut as Violet harrumphed with a flick of her rectangularly-kinked antennae. You returned to diligently adjusting the leather harness against the junctions between your apex and the band of your hips. After snapping the buckles back into place and correcting the slit curving around your labia, the smile widened as you leaned forward over Violet’s frame. 

The phallus attached to the harness’ center jittered slightly as Violet arched her back and pressed her round cheeks against your groin with a whine. 

“Okay, _princess,_ help me out here,” your hands propped underneath Violet’s sides as she spread her thighs apart, kicked her calves out, and hooked her ankles behind each of your knees. Violet jerked her legs up and locked your body tightly against her own with a tender breath. You muttered out a quiet show of gratitude, gyrating your hips in a way that smoothed over Violet’s absolutely _drenched_ cunt. 

The mint green of her lips slowly parted, revealing the caliginous indigo flesh of her inner labia and vulva. You pressed the tip of your phallus unto her opening, biting your bottom lip and holding your breath as the various dips and crescents that dotted along her lips rippled along with the motion. Violet trilled quietly as she eagerly spread her legs even further out in encouragement. Her engorged clit poked out about an inch’s length afterward, throbbing achingly to be touched. Clusters of wispy, petite, and vestigial tendrils slithered out from their respective hoods, feathering along the shaft of your mock cock. 

_“Ohh, Vio,_ you’re so _pretty,”_ your words came out in a modulated croon. Violet’s trill heightened to a strong buzz. You chuckled softly, shifted your hips, and _ever so slowly_ inched your way into Violet’s cunt. A pleasant tingling enraptured your frame as the breath you’d been keeping happily sighed out of your mouth. Then, without keeping Violet waiting any longer, your fingers flexed out and clawed into the bedsheets for grounding before almost completely pulling out of Violet. 

Violet emitted a gasp as you immediately snapped your hips back into her. Both of your bodies slapped together with a barely audibly clap. A few thick, slimy, and translucent rivulets of her copious amounts of natural lubrication spittled out in response to the intrusion. Your shoulders sagged before you repeated to thrust back into her. 

You weren’t going very strong for your first few thrusts, which made Violet chitter and cry out a pleading, 

_“Candy eyes,_ come _on!_ Go faster! Your _Tallest_ demands it.” 

“Of course, _princess,”_ your smile shifted into something a little more mischievous as you spurned your hips forward. Violet’s buzzing halted momentarily as an unexpectedly pleased chirrup rang out. She squirmed slightly underneath your frame, undulating her own hips as she tried to gain as much friction as possible while keeping you close. 

Your pace quickly sped up as you curled your back and pressed your bust flat against Violet’s back. Shifting your weight and lifting one of your arms, you hurriedly snaked it around her waist to hold her flush. Violet’s chitterlings were louder than thunder right beside your ear and a moan slipped past your lips. Her antennae fluttered and brushed through your tresses. 

The hand that clasped Violet’s fleshy tummy delivered one firm squeeze before your digits danced up to her hardened carapace of a chest. Your fingertips teased along the noticeable incline of the carapace’s outskirts, tracing along the very subtle scutes mindlessly. Violet groused ever so silently as she moved one of her hands down from pillowing underneath her head to interlace three digits with five as she grasped for your hand. 

_“Yes, yesss,_ gimme more, _candy,”_ Violet mewled needily, her grip on your hand turning deathly tight. _“Faster, faster! Haaa, harder, too.”_

You hummed in response, compressed your front against Violet, and churned your hips to follow her command. The hand supporting all of your weight shivered; the muscles and tendons strained and pulsed in protest. You ignored it in favor of dipping your head down against Violet’s back and flitting little butterfly kisses along her spine. She chirred, angled her feet to a near adjacent angle, and scooted herself back until it was almost impossible to withdraw your thighs from her own. 

Heat blossomed in your groin and siphoned through your nerves until everything was alight with love and passion. Your thrusts became erratic, pressed on by a burning desire that flared only for Violet. Little clicks from her antennae ricocheted around the shells of your ears. You breathed out a sigh and printed kisses up as far as you could reach on Violet’s back. 

Violet’s frame was slicked by a coat of perspiration. She panted like she’d been roasted alive by the hottest sun in the universe. Your name played on the tip of her tongue as she whimpered and begged for you to keep going. 

The sound of it all made your heart _pound_ against your chest as you _desperately_ willed yourself to keep going for her. You were heaving, but dedicated. 

All you could think about was the sound of Violet’s satisfied purr as she came. You could picture the euphoric expression curtaining over her features as it happened, too. The way her breath would escape her, the way her hold on your hand would become even tighter. It was enough to keep you going. 

Your canines dug into your bottom lip as you steadily shifted your weight back onto your haunches so that you could trail the hand that once sported your weight down to the apex betwixt Violet’s legs. It was painful, and tiring, but well worth the reaction it drew. As soon as your first couple of digits burrowed their way through the multitude of fine tendrils and minuscule hoods to brush against Violet’s clit, she bucked her hips back and yearningly cried out. 

Violet’s clit twitched as your fingertips circled the rim before they applied a slight pressure and rolled. Your fingers jostled as you teased her in rounded motions, while the ones palmed against Violet’s carapace clenched for some sort of purchase as your thrusts became almost as needy as Violet’s cries. There was a constant droning that rippled in Violet’s throat as she choked on each thrust. 

She was losing her senses as she approached her climax. Her antennae clicked and clattered before they lashed out and searched madly. Her jaw tightened as her teeth clinked together around the tapered tongue that peeked out of her mouth. Those lilac flecks in her saucer-like orbs whizzed about wildly. 

_“Haaah, ha, candy eyes, yes, I’m so close, ahhh,”_ was all you needed before the fingers enrapturing Violet’s clit flicked and twisted the bundle of nerves in _just_ the _right way._ Violet’s frame tensed as her breath hitched. Her walls shuddered and clamped down so _hard_ on the mock phallus that you ended up locked in place. The only thing you could do was flounder your hips to the best of your abilities to help Violet ride her way through her orgasm. 

The subtle ministrations were enough that it forced the overflow of Violet’s juices to bourn and spill down her cunt’s lips. You watched with lidded eyes, heaving, and clung to Violet’s hold as she writhed. 

Violet’s waves of orgasm evened out as she sighed, her body going lax against the bed as you tiredly unsheathed the cock from her cunt and crumpled back onto your calves. All was silent as the two of you caught your breaths. 

Once your arms and legs had stopped trembling, your fingers lazily worked at all of the buckles on the harness before tugging it off and away. Your arm stretched over to the edge of the bed as you released it, feeling relieved as you heard the device clatter to the ground as you shuffled up the bed to Violet. 

You fell against her side, finding one of her orbs cracked and watching you as the occasional pant wracked through her. She chirruped, shifted her body so that she was laying on her opposite side, and slithered her arms out for your much smaller frame. You moaned as she rolled you over and saddled herself against your back, her legs having to crook up and her head having to crane down so that she could fit perfectly against you. 

Violet’s trill rumbled against the top of your head before she sniggered and whispered, 

_“Don’t ‘cha have energy for round two?”_


	7. Kinktober Day Six: Sleepy Sex/Somnophilia*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple can't handle it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> My Discord Server (I seriously need some more Tallest simps in here. We have SFW channels and NSFW channels. If you're a minor viewing this story, please DNI because the fact that you foundd the link due to an NSFW work of mine can put both of us at risk! We couldn't even talk about this fic since we age restrict stuff, so why even join? I hope you understand!):  
> -[My Server!](https://discord.gg/55xKWXx)

He … really shouldn’t be doing  _ this.  _

Purple’s dulled canines smoothed over his bottom lip as he stared down at your still form. Those lilac flecks in his orbs followed along with the subtle rise and fall of your chest. Your breathing was slow … super slow. A slow that you could only get from falling into a deep sleep. 

Of course, granted, the copious amounts of Melatonin and Rohypnol Purple had injected into your system might have also been the case. 

It wasn’t like he had  _ wanted  _ to drug you or anything, it was more like he  _ had  _ to. 

Your oh-so  _ loving _ mate, Red, was currently away on diplomatic affairs with the ambassadors of a few different Irken allies. The trip would last a few days, given all the totaled traveling, meetings, and evaluations that would most certainly occur. Purple had been the one to handle a situation like this last time, so Red was left to do it now. He’d wanted to bring you along, definitely, but you’d suddenly come down with a sudden fever just barely minutes before it was time to abscond.  _ Not like that had anything to do with the hydrogen peroxide Purple had slipped into your drink.  _ Red, not wanting to stress your body while sick, just decided to head out -  _ solo _ . 

Purple had watched your form dash off back to Red’s quarters, hurriedly searching for a bathroom so you could promptly vomit. He’d stalked closely behind, focused on the way you hiccuped and gagged as your legs scuttled into a light jog. When you’d finally reached your destination, you slammed open all of the doors and crumpled to the floor before heaving up your insides into a trash bin. 

He’d waited for a few minutes, let you get the poison out of your system, and then he rapped his knuckles against the bathroom’s door frame. You’d been extremely disoriented as he’d offered the concoction of  _ medicine,  _ but you graciously accepted it nonetheless. 

His violet orbs never left your face as you’d popped off the lid of the vial, pressed it against your lips, and tipped your head back to down the whole thing in one go. You shuddered as the bitter and stinging taste tickled across your tongue. Purple’s hands shuddered, too. You’d handed the vial back and flattened yourself against the floor, one cheek pressed to the cool tiles as you panted. Purple discarded the evidence, waited for a few beats, and then plopped down next to you. One of his hands flexed out over your back and began rubbing soothing circles as he crooned softly. 

You’d … been a little off-put by that, but that didn’t deter Purple. He just patiently waited as your conscious mind and body were slowly sucked down and away into a deep slumber. There’d been a few weak jerks as your eyes struggled to remain open, but they eventually fuzzed over before fluttering completely shut. 

And then, from there, the rest was history. 

Purple swallowed thickly as he settled back onto his haunches. He really hadn’t wanted to do  _ anything  _ of that, honestly. It's just … this was his  _ only  _ opportunity to be alone with you. Red wasn’t here. No other Irken would  _ dare  _ bother an  _ Almighty Tallest  _ in their time off. This is the perfect chance. 

_ A perfect chance to finally see what’s so special about you.  _

Maybe it had begun as a simple curiosity. Er, no, scratch that -  _ jealousy.  _

Red had been infatuated with you from day one, but that quickly morphed into being absolutely  _ addicted _ to you whenever he’d finally met you in person. Purple hadn’t seen what was so great about you. In his mind, you were just another alien from the deepest stretch of the known Irken galaxy that wasn’t anything more than another pawn composed of stardust and energy. You weren't even the leader of anything. You were just … a human. A plain human with no good reason to be able to steal his brother’s attention away. 

Yet, you’d accomplished that and Purple  _ despised  _ it. 

So, he’d stuck to the sidelines, watching and observing from afar. 

It was then that his jealousy had shifted into something that edged curiosity. Purple saw Red and you in action, saw how  _ easily  _ and  _ perfectly  _ the two of you blended together. Sometimes, even whenever he wasn’t but a few inches away from Red, it felt like Purple was getting farther away from him every day. 

And maybe that’s where his  _ obsession  _ for you blossomed. 

Purple  _ desperately  _ wished to have the way Red looked at you, or the way he brushed his digits through your locks, or the way he talked about you when you weren’t in the room. He wanted it  _ all.  _ But, with the greedier Purple became,  _ just _ Red wasn’t enough to satiate him anymore. 

He yearned for how  _ you  _ interacted with Red. 

You were so tender, so doting, so … delicate. 

Purple’s gaze flickered down to your tiny little digits, still absolutely intrigued by how many more you have than him. He pondered on how good it would feel for your multitude of fingertips to sweep over his cheekbones, or over his carapace, or … Purple shivered. 

_ how good it would feel to have your fingers curled around his cock.  _

Without hesitating any longer, Purple stretched his arm forward and gingerly grasped for your dominant hand. He drew the appendage closer to his groin, shuddering in anticipation the closer he moved to his already aroused cock. It flickered expectantly, bulbed tip and ridged shaft undulating and slithering for your open palm. As soon as the first few segments passed over the soft flesh, Purple’s digits curved and tightened your grip against his shaft. 

Purple stifled the choked breath he nearly emitted while his cock squirmed in response to your warm skin. He’d already touched and jerked himself off so many times before, painting that alluring image of your visage in his mind as he did so, but … this was real. Your hand was finally gripping him.  _ You  _ were touching him. 

_ That _ alone nearly pushed Purple over the edge.

Shakily inhaling, Purple then flicked his wrist in a way that forced your hand to move along with his as he began stroking himself. The sensations that bloomed felt like a fire had been stoked to life within his deepest core. His eyes rolled and fluttered to a close at the sheer intensity of the feeling of the ribs of his cock pulling up and down. 

He pumped his cock a few more times before his midriff crumpled and he fell forward. Purple hovered over your much smaller frame, heaving. His arm stilled as he tried to steady his breathing. That was … overwhelming. Purple exhaled the shallow breath he’d held and reopened his eyes. His gaze traveled down to the hem of your tunic. If your hand had been that … vehement, what would the  _ rest of you  _ feel like? 

Both of his hands moved down to the clutch at the bottom of your tunic, but a shiver rippled through his frame whenever your lax hand dipped down the inner thigh of one of his legs as he released it. Purple gulped before he pushed and bundled the tunic up over the arch of your hips. He stiffened whenever he realized that you lacked the iconic Irken leggings, which offered him a full view of that cute cherry red undergarment covering the apex of your legs. 

His cock throbbed in eagerness the longer he stared down at the cherry red color. It was enough to jolt him back into reality before his claws ticked down and he hooked them underneath the undergarment. Purple wasn’t necessarily  _ careful  _ as he shucked them down your legs with a fervor that almost made him seem desperate. 

and maybe he was. 

An inaudible gasp slipped out of his mouth whenever Purple finally caught sight of your cunt. He’d seen it before whenever he’d discretely observed Red passionately and fervently mate with you, yes. But, seeing it up close and offered to him, … this was new territory. 

Purple tried to not let his raw earnestness be visible in his expression as he fully spread both of your legs open and saddled himself against your apex. A keening trill reverberated in the back of his throat as his cock traced along your lips. You weren’t wet or aroused, but that was expected. He didn’t mind. Purple just decided to rub his shaft perpendicularly in an attempt to slick your entrance enough with the copious amounts of natural lubrication his own cock produced. 

By the time your lips were decently coated, Purple was already panting again. He couldn’t stop focusing on the skin shifting feeling. The fire in his groin coupled into a conflagration. Purple needed  _ more.  _

The bulbed head of his shaft experimentally pressed into your entrance. A startled chirrup squeaked out of him whenever your lips easily gave way so that his cock smoothly slipped inside. Purple was trembling as he sheathed himself completely inside of you. 

It was so insanely  _ hot.  _ Moist, too. Your cunt was curved so  _ amazingly  _ around his cock. Purple whimpered as his antennae fluttered and flattened against the base of his head. His hands traveled back to your hips, groped the flesh, and gripped on tightly. Then, once he’d grounded himself, he withdrew his shaft slightly before pushing back in. 

All of the nerves in his system exploded to life. Purple whined, shook his head, and pulled your body flush against his before he repeated the motion. Irk, it was absolutely  _ heavenly.  _ He got it. He understood why Red was so addicted to you. He knew what was so special about you. It was  _ this.  _ It was how you were able to spark something so primal, so innate, so distant to Purple alive with just a simple touch. Emotions, feelings, sensations. It doesn’t matter how he addressed it. What mattered was the clarity Purple now had. 

_ and how he was going to keep it all to himself.  _

Purple’s hips snapped back and forth wildly, spurned onward by the vertiginous  _ passion  _ that’d been sparked inside of his core. His fingers snagged into your sides, leaving little lightning scratches as he attempted to caress every visible valley of flesh he could grab a hold of. He was hyperventilating. His eyes were fuzzed over with a virgin glaze that made everything he did depraved, needy, and  _ crazed.  _

His thrusts were faster than any speed he’d ever performed with his own hand. Just mindlessly churning his cock into your cunt as he whimpered and trilled and squealed. There was a tightness that twisted inside of his groin; that dizzy, light-headed feeling that always clouded Purple’s mind whenever he was close. Purple wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He almost felt pathetic. 

But then he’d slammed the bulbed tip of his cock in just the  _ right  _ spot and that thought was blown away as the coil inside of him snapped and sprang loose. Purple cried out your name before he choked and garbled out a begging plea. Cum painfully inflated his shaft as it bulged each segment before it gushed out of him. 

Purple tiredly gyrated his hips throughout his orgasm, swaying his body haphazardly. His entire frame was trembling and shivering like he’d become ill. Every muscle vibrated. A wave of euphoria and ecstasy flooded his mind and senses and he felt like he was drifting out in open space. Purple buzzed loudly.

It wasn’t until every last drop of cum trickled out of his cock and spilled into your cunt that he blinked a couple of times. The daze clouding his eyes momentarily shifted to his peripherals and he found that he was staring directly at your face. Your sleeping face that hadn’t changed from that slightly sickly tint. 

A few stocky rivulets of rosewater pink cum dribbled out of your cunt and down the curve of lips. Purple swallowed thickly. He leaned back slightly, unable to bring himself to slip out of you yet. He heaved unsteadily. That had been amazing, divine. It had been everything he’d hoped for and  _ more _ . But, still. Purple  _ craved  _ more, though. He has to have you. He  _ needed _ you. Needed you so much that it  _ ached.  _ There’s no way that he’s going to be able to let this go. 

…

Purple’s going to have to get rid of Red. 


	8. Kinktober Day Seven: Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's the only one in your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> Also, first one with Tallest Ruby!! (It's legit Tallest Red but as a *bass boosted* woman.)

Everything was a blurry haze. 

It was almost as if a mist had settled upon the world around you. 

Colors were desaturated, but they were also vibrant and streaked. Shapes blobbed and distorted together, an almost aberrated aspect to them. Hues of light and dark fuzzed into a yin and yang of chaos and harmony. A kaleidoscope of effects swirled in front of your eyes. 

It was disorienting, confusing. 

until there was a candy apple red. 

Then, there was a minty green. Bubblegum pink followed shortly after. And that’s when everything became just a little clearer. 

Ruby’s teasing visage peered up at you from below. Her bottom half was swallowed by an inky pool of shadows. She didn’t appear bothered. Your eyelids sleepily and lazily blinked. 

Long, slender fingers reached forth. Once their claws met the skin of your knees, you gasped out a breath. You were made aware of the fact that you’d not breathed the entire time you’d been  _ here. _ Your lungs expand your chest far out as a tickling sensation buzzed up your legs after Ruby placed her palms against your knees. 

Your brows furrowed by the slightest bit as the mischievous, crescent moon smile dancing across Ruby's lips widened. Her fingers curled around the tops of your legs before they  _ ever so slowly  _ inched their way up. Both of your legs spread apart the further up Ruby’s hands traveled, almost like they had their own accord. 

Then, once her fingertips met the junction of your hips, Ruby’s thumb whirled and traced down to the soft, inner flesh of your thighs. Your eyes widened and your shoulders pinched as closely to your neck as possible. Ruby’s antennae fluttered and clicked once. Your tongue pressed to the back of your front teeth. 

Ruby winked one of those candy apple red orbs before her hands dipped between your thighs. Your breath hitched as her fingers danced over the mound of your apex. A whimper rang in the back of your throat as her digits shifted and flitted down and across the lips of your cunt. 

You were  _ soaking.  _ You’re not even sure when you’d become so aroused, but a few miniature droplets of your slick dribbled over your lips. It was almost embarrassing, but then Ruby licked the ridge of her top row of teeth and you completely disregarded the shame. 

And, just as soon as that happened, Ruby’s digits twitched before they fully sheathed themselves into your cunt. 

Your eyes blew out of your sockets before they rolled. Your body had jerked, your head had lolled, and your breath had hitched. The  _ vehement _ sensations of pure and raw  _ burning  _ bloomed inside of your cunt. It was fire and ice. It was life and death. It was love and hate. Cool and warm. 

Ruby’s body sprang forward in a motion blur, looming over your smaller frame and leering with a smarmy twinkle. Your cheeks flushed from adrenaline as your body slid and your back pressed fully against whatever you were laying on. Ruby’s gaze softened into something  _ tender.  _

She was pistoning her fingers in and out of you, with a speed faster than sound and with a precision that could  _ kill.  _ It felt like static enveloping your flesh. Your core was coiled tight with a pressure. Your chest felt heavy. You couldn’t focus on anything but the whirlpool of a world spinning behind Ruby, encircling her head like a fairy ring. Your eyes dazed over as you stuttered out a breath. 

Her head saddled down closer to your own, feathering her lips across your jawline. Ruby’s antennae clicked before they swooped down and swept across your forehead. Her feelers intertwined with your locks. 

Your canines gnashed down onto your bottom lip as you stifled a moan. Everything was overloading your senses. It felt like deprivation and overstimulation at the same exact time. Your lids wrenched shut. 

Ruby, after peppering your face with kisses galore, angled her head in  _ just  _ the right way to capture your lips. Your hands darted up to cup her face, the sweet taste of sugar and fruit on the tip of your tongue. This time, you didn’t suppress the mewl that reverberated in the back of your throat. 

Then, almost as if Ruby knew  _ exactly  _ what you craved, her thumbs popped up from her palms and searched for your clit. You could feel her trailing those digits all over your drenched lips until she pushed past and up to your inner labia. 

As soon as Ruby’s touch soothingly smothered over your clit, waves of blissful peace and ecstasy washed over your body. Your entire being bobbled amongst a sea of dizziness and electricity. You whimpered against Ruby’s kiss, clutching fast to her face. There was a jolt in your core and the pressure inside your body suctioned like lead. But, then, your eyes cracked open in a daze, covered with a yearning and a glaze, and met Ruby’s. You couldn’t even register how your heartbeat raced with the wind before Ruby massaged over your clit  _ amazingly  _ and your  _ eternity  _ shattered like broken glass. 

Your walls clenched and clamped down  _ hard  _ on the digits in your cunt, spasming with a ripple as you came. Your kiss was feverish, hot, and  _ needy  _ against Ruby’s slow and passionate one. But that was okay. She didn’t mind. The corners of her mouth happily curled into a teasing grin as she trilled. Your moans were unbridled as you rode Ruby’s hand. 

It was perfect. 

until ruby’s visage fuzzed and trembled amongst a static. 

Your hands grappled out for her, desperately attempting to keep her flush against your body. Ruby, however, never moved. She just kept her lips against your own, watching you lovingly with those lidded eyes. You whined, bucked your hips, and kicked your legs out to wrap them around Ruby’s midriff. 

But, once you’d done that, your limbs just sliced through Ruby’s frame as she splattered out into a dusty storm of colorful particles. 

\--

You gasped. 

Your lashes fluttered insanely as you jerked awake. Your fingers had flexed out and clawed into the bed sheets as you panted. 

The ceiling hovered above your frame. Moonlight beamed across its surface. Everything was silent and still. 

until, 

_ “Peaches,  _ … did’ja have a nightmare?” 

Your head swiveled over to the side. 

Ruby was laying on her side, head cradled in her hand and propped up by her elbow. She looked sleepy. You assumed maybe she’d been dozing off before you flailed about. Her antennae were curled up and hooked forward, a tell-tale sign that she was curious. You swallowed thickly, averted your gaze, and tried to hide the sudden flush of your cheeks. This is … mildly embarrassing. 

“Uh, … yeah,” you lamely said. “A nightmare.” 

Ruby’s eyes blinked like a cat’s before she smirked and leaned forward, resting her chin on your pillow, “Is that why you were crying out for me?” 

You nodded your head so fast that you thought your neck snapped, “Yes! Yes, I … needed you. I mean, needed to know you were … safe.” 

“Ah, I see,” Ruby whispered. Her antennae flattened against the base of her head before she scooted over the bed, pressed into your side, and nestled your cheeks together. Her feelers curved out and around her jawline, tickled your neck and shoulders, and she chuckled. “Of course, you  _ needed  _ me.” 

Good, she hadn’t caught on. 

You sighed delicately, shifted your body around, and wrapped your arms around her carapace. Ruby trilled softly. Sleep weighed your eyes down. You just wanted to drift back off into sleep and hold Ruby close and - 

_ “Is that why the scent of your arousal is all over you?”  _


	9. Kinktober Day Eight: Licking/Biting/Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallest Red and Purple are a little upset with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_ “What.”  _

Red’s insectoid orbs narrowed in suspicion, pink lemonade flecks focused and cold. You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck, averting your gaze. 

“Red, listen, it’s not -” 

_ “‘Not what it looks like,’”  _ Purple’s tenor screech cried out indignantly behind Red’s frame. His elbow jabbed into Red’s side to shove him out of the way as he hopped into view. “As if! That  _ scum  _ was all over you.” 

You forced out a laugh as you flippantly waved both of your hands, “No! No, … She was just … uh,  _ friendly.  _ Yeah, overly friendly.” 

Purple scoffed, mouth agape, and rippled back into a sneer, “Oh, yeah. I’ll say she was  _ overly friendly.  _ So much so that she had the audacity to … to … ! Gaaah!” 

You blinked rapidly as Purple flung his arms into the air and mildly flailed them while garbling out a wail. Purple didn’t offer any other food for thought after that, so you refocused your attention back to Red. He was deadpanning at the tantrum his brother was having. Red didn’t glance back at you until you nervously hummed a quiet, 

“Um …,” you started, clasping your hands together as Red tilted his head down to you. “Honest, she was just being -  _ admittedly _ \- a little too familiar. I … don’t understand what’s the problem … ?” 

…

Today had been a mandatory convention of the Irkens and several of their allies, one of which included a race by the name of the  _ Galltians.  _

You didn’t know much about their species other than the fact that they were a sister race to the Irkens; the two branches stemmed from the ancient tribes and clans that roamed Old Irk’s surface long ago. Both races had similar customs, traditions, and habits. Though, of course, each had their subtle differences. While the Irkens handled the majority of the conquering and dictating, the Galltians handled the sum of tedious diplomatic affairs and business matters. Due to what you assumed was nepotism, the two races fared together rather well. 

So, with that in mind, the convention seemed like an interesting idea. 

And, well, being the chosen  _ mate  _ of  _ both  _ of the Tallest, you decidedly came along. 

You’re sure it was both a bizarre and curious sight to see. A human with the leaders of a  _ superior  _ race. So whenever you attended the conference with the Tallest and stepped out of the teleporters, you hadn’t thought twice about it whenever the flock of head figures in Galltian society swarmed you once you’d reached the main hall. 

Many of them were intrigued, others just wanted to evaluate whether or not you were  _ worth  _ all of the attention, and the rest ignored your existence altogether. 

The ones who  _ were  _ surrounding you, however, had been fairly respectful about keeping their distance. Some of the males definitely let their glossy orbs linger a little longer than preferred, but  _ none _ of them attempted to reach out and touch you as the females had. You figured the ladies were naturally a little handsier; and due to the fact you were  _ also  _ a lady, you didn’t bat an eye. 

Even whenever the lady with the grapefruit pink skin and the single most  _ gorgeous  _ set of wings emitted a harrumph and a trill, stepped forward, and pressed the side of her face against your own. It was a little unnerving, yeah. You didn't really know her, but you figured that maybe it was how the Galltians engaged a person they wanted to interact with. And whenever she flicked her two sets of antennae forward and seesawed them across your forehead and baby hairs, you also didn’t think anything of it. The Tallest did that to you all the time - they’d even done it  _ right before  _ you’d stepped into the transporters to travel here. You figured she was displaying a sign of camaraderie. 

Everything had been going fairly decently, ...

until the Tallest had turned around and noticed. 

…

Red’s hairless browline furrowed, turned his upper body to face yours, and asked, “Seriously? You don’t understand the implications of what she had been doing?” 

You shook your head. 

“Ugh,” Red sighed, shook his head, and flung his arm out to snag Purple by the collar. Purple choked on the current harmony he’d been squabbling out in Irken as Red yanked him back. “Hey, idiot,  _ sweetheart _ wasn’t lying.” 

Purple blinked owlishly, folded in the middle with his arms dangling forward, and emitted a sound of confusion. Those lilac flecks in his eyes slid over to your visage, scanning it for any traces of a lie. After he’d seen nothing but the truth, it finally dawned on him. 

“What the  _ fuck!”  _ Purple crossed both of his arms angrily, stomped his foot childishly, and grumbled. “How could my  _ pudding cup  _ **not** know?” 

Seeing Purple’s anger reignite, you quickly held both of your palms out in a show of submission and said, “Listen … I don’t understand what’s bothering you and I’d really like to fix that. So, please, could one of you tell me  _ what is the matter?”  _

Red snorted, “That  _ scum _ was scenting you.” 

You arched a brow and parroted, “Scenting me?” 

Red nodded. 

“Okay, …,” you exhaled an anxious laugh. “And what exactly does that mean?” 

“It means,” Red took a step closer to you, craning his head down to loom over you, “that she could  _ smell  _ us on you and she was  _ challenging _ that.” 

“Oh,” was the only response you really had. What  _ could  _ you say? You honestly had zero clues that you’d accidentally been treading on a delicate thread. “I’m sorry.” 

Red didn’t respond, but Purple animatedly snapped back to life and lurched forward. His hands slammed down onto your bare shoulders, startling the living daylights out of you, and grinned insanely. 

“Yes! You  _ should  _ be sorry,” he clucked his tongue. “I guess, and as much as it pains me to say this, we’ll just  _ have  _ to  _ punish _ you now.” 

Fear suddenly gnawed at the edges of your heart and you swallowed thickly. You … didn’t like how that sounded. Brief images of various lower-class Irkens being blasted out into the harsh and deadly vacuum of space for just  _ blinking _ wrong flashed before your eyes. Had you seriously upset and offended them so badly that they’d consider doing that to you? 

You took a step back, “Punish me?” 

Purple nodded, that wicked grin stretching out his cheeks widening, “Mmhmm. That’s right.” 

“Ohhh, yeah,  _ sweetheart,”  _ Red crooned almost mockingly, lacing the three digits of his hands together as he stepped up to Purple’s side. “I mean, it’s only fair. You  _ did  _ let someone else scent you.” 

“I - I didn’t know, I’m genuinely sorry, I - “ you tried to sputter out an apology, but Purple shushed you gently while shifting his grip from your shoulders to the base of your head. One of his hands trailed down to cradle your face, letting his index finger trace your jawline. You wrenched both of your eyelids shut. 

This was it. 

Purple was probably just attempting to lull you into a false sense of security before he shucked you out of the air-lock. There’s no way he wouldn’t. He and Red seemed so extremely bothered by the whole ordeal. It had been a miscommunication and misunderstanding error, but you knew how territorial Irkens were. Even with an apology, you’d still probably committed a  _ great  _ offense to them. 

Red’s feet slid across the floor as he swiveled around your body so that he could be standing directly behind you. He lifted his hands and placed them on your upper arms, probably to keep you firmly locked in place. Then, after he curled his claws in, Red doubled over your frame so that his head was on the opposite side of yours - parallel to Purple. 

You whimpered once you heard Purple’s mouth open with an inhale. He could do anything,  _ say  _ anything. That’s what scared you the most. Your hands balled into fists as you tried to steady your quickening breath and fast heartbeat. You attempted to count backward from ten in your head -  _ anything.  _ And then you anticipated Purple’s next move. 

Except, … what you  _ weren’t _ expecting was for Purple’s maw to harshly  _ gnash  _ down onto the crook between your neck and shoulder. 

A strangled gasp ripped out of your throat as Purple’s strangely serrated teeth sunk down into your flesh. His two sharp canines nearly pierced through the meat fully. Both of your hands bulleted forward and pressed into Purple’s chest plate as you breathed out a broken, high-pitched wheeze. That didn’t deter him, though. Actually, it just spurned Purple on to flick both of his antennae down atop your head and twirl them through your tresses. 

Your brows furrowed together once the feelers started clicking and tapping away at the entirety of your head. This, however, distracted you. That meant, unfortunately, that you didn’t have time to prep for -

_ “Ahh - ow! Red!”  _ you cried out, wincing as Red’s teeth bit down on the other crook of your neck. You squirm underneath their clutches, but they’d latched on  _ tight.  _ Pain spread across your neck and chest like a wildfire, but it didn’t seem like either of them would be letting up anytime soon. You stuttered out a sob and tried to hold back the fresh tears prickling at your eyes. 

Red’s antennae fluttered against the back of your head before they joined Purple’s. The two sets of antennae scuttled along your forehead with an unbelievably fast gait. It was ticklish and eccentric. You’d felt them do something similar to this before, but nothing on  _ this  _ scale. 

Soon, luckily, it was over. 

Red and Purple’s antennae fell still near the flat of your head before they slowly and carefully withdrew their teeth. A squelching sound followed each removal before the scent of iron filled the air and the taste of copper tingled in the back of your mouth. Then, once their teeth were out of your tender flesh, their spiraling tongues slithered out of their mouth and smothered along the bites. 

You grimaced as they massaged their segmented tongues over the open wounds. A shiver traced down your spine as their thick, translucent saliva spread like honey across the bites and dribbled down your collar bones. It wasn’t until their tongues rolled a few more circles into your skin that they stopped. 

Red was the first one to draw his head back a couple of centimeters, smirking smugly and glancing at you from the peripherals of his lidded eyes. Purple followed suit a few moments later, face hovering only a few mere inches from your own. 

You swallowed back the copious amounts of copper-bled saliva and tilted your head off to the side in confusion, “What … was that for?” 

“Like I said, it’s your punishment,” Purple shrugged nonchalantly. Your lashes fluttered a couple of times as you tried to figure out how to respond, but Red snickered and your attention fixated on him. You arched a brow. The smirk dancing across Red’s lips grew before he whispered out a smarmy,  “Now  _ everyone _ will be able to  _ see  _ that you  _ belong  _ to  _ only us.”  _


	10. Kinktober Day Nine: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby just wants to spoil her peach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_ “Ny - ahhh, Ruby,”  _

your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 

There was a buzzing trill that reverberated by your eardrums. Ruby tilted her head to the side, rested her cheek against the crook of your neck, and nibbled the shell of your ear. You shivered, panting, and keened pitifully. 

“Ruby,  _ baby, please, _ speed up,” you begged, feeling your legs tremble as the head of her strap-on slammed against the rims of your cervix. Your head lolled back, dizzy and breathless, as your body meekly pressed back into Ruby’s groin. “God, baby,  _ I love you.”  _

Ruby chirred, traced her thin lips down your neck, and suckled against the flesh. The tickling sensation that blossomed across your skin made you shiver as you tensed and pinched your shoulders together. Ruby chuckled, pinned in your hold as she continued pounding senselessly into your  _ drenched  _ cunt. 

“Yeah, I know,  _ peaches,”  _ her antennae clicked before they lazily dipped down to your flushed cheeks. “Let me show you how  _ I  _ feel.” 

Giggling gasps of air heave out of your lips as Ruby’s hands slid down to your hips. Her sharp and pointy claws sunk into your flesh, causing plumps mounds to squeeze out from in between her digits. Her pelvis gyrated against yours teasingly before she snapped her hips and increased the speed of her thrusts. 

Your midriff crumples in the middle as you fall forward and clutch  _ desperately  _ to the silky bed sheets. Ruby’s panting, breathing a mile a minute, but she refuses to slow down. A moan hitches in your throat when she slips one of her hands down your front, tangles her fingers through the wet patch covering your apex, and presses oh-so  _ deliciously  _ against your clit. 

Her fingers are so precise, so skilled. The way she massages soothing circles along that engorged bundle of nerves has your mind  _ reeling.  _ You can’t even think properly as Ruby works closer to your release. The shaft of the strap-on is warm,  _ burning  _ intensely against your inner walls as it spears through your cunt. You're  _ soaked _ . You're  _ dripping _ wet with arousal and natural lubricant. 

The heady scent of salt and sugar and sex permeates the atmosphere and you're so high and lost up in the clouds as Ruby  _ fucks  _ you into oblivion. 

_ “Yes, yes,  _ Ruby, baby, c’mon, I’m  _ so  _ close,” your lashes fluttered shut as a tight pressure smothers your core the  _ longer  _ and  _ harder  _ Ruby goes. A fuzzy static is hovering around the edges of your consciousness. It’s getting too difficult to breathe. Your fingers claw and flex into the sheets. You're crying as you chant a pleading,  _ “Yeah, yeah, yes, Ruby, Ruby, please.”  _

Ruby sighs out a tender and caring breath before her fingers twitch against your clit in  _ just  _ the single most  _ perfect  _ way. 

Your body tenses and jerks up by a fraction, sending your mind sprawling and your body flushing against Ruby’s. A reverb thuds in your head and your breath catches in your throat as something  _ shatters  _ in your core. You’re cumming, clenching and undulating  _ fast  _ against the mock cock in your cunt. Thick rivulets of your juices splatter and trickle out of your glistening lips as Ruby chirrups happily. 

Ruby swayed her hips precariously into yours as you rode her through the waves of your orgasm. You're gasping for air, sipping up as many tiny breaths as possible. Tears have prickled your eyes. 

And, just when the last flow of ecstasy washed over you, Ruby  _ kept going.  _ She didn’t stop churning that fire and ice cock into your cunt. The fingers settled onto your clit flutter back to life before they continue with the rhythm that had your mind spiraling over the edge in the first place. You whined pathetically.

_ “Ahhh,  _ Ruby, oh,  _ baby,  _ gimme some time to breathe,  _ haaa,”  _ you attempted to say, but your slurred words fell on deaf antennae. The feeling in your arms blurred and your frame fully doubled over onto the bed. Ruby followed the movements, though. Her thrusts never let up. 

“I wanna hear you cum  _ all _ night,” Ruby murmured, pressing her midriff against your back. “I wanna hear what I do to you.” 

Tears and saliva pooled and drip-dropped down your jawline. Your mouth hung open and your tongue lolled out. You panted heavily, crying and sobbing and choking and stuttering. Everything was alight. Your nerves were stricken with jolts of electricity that made your body numb. Tight, tight coils twisted and wrenched throughout your chest, stomach, and core. 

_ “Ruby, Ruby … ! Ah, haaa,”  _ you loved her. You pleaded and begged. It was too much. You felt like you’d been doused in a chilling conflagration. 

The hand still gripping your hip relaxed and pranced up your sides and rounded around to your bust. Her thumb and index digit pinched and plucked at your pert buds. Ruby’s head nestled against your own while her teeth nipped at your flesh and littered love bites along whatever exposed skin she could reach.

“That’s it,  _ sugarplum,”  _ Ruby crooned, her hot breath fanning over your cheek. “Just keep cumming for me.” 

Ruby angled her hips, sheathed herself  _ deep,  _ and pounded into the  _ sweetest _ spot inside of your cunt. The copious amounts of coils that had pretzeled throughout your frame sequentially popped and unfurled as  _ another  _ orgasm surged and rippled through your core. You rocked your hips back as Ruby’s digits went from tweaking your nipples to kneading your breasts. You choked on your moans, saddled your teeth against your dangling tongue, and whimpered unsteadily. 

_ “Yeah, plum,  _ just like that, c’mon, keep making those pretty little noises,” Ruby earnestly praised. She was  _ still  _ pistoning that mock cock in and out of you at the speed of light. The sheer and vehement  _ intensity  _ of it bloomed and crackled inside of your cunt as you weakly nodded. 

Ruby dotted butterfly kisses along your shoulders as the hand fondling your breasts rubbed down to your tummy and cupped the flesh there. You emitted a moaned hum that didn’t get very far, but Ruby’s antennae clicked and tangled through your locks in response. Ruby delivered one ginger  _ squeeze  _ to your stomach before she snapped her hips to saw through your cunt and softly purred out a, 

_ “Let me spoil my beloved peach.”  _


	11. Kinktober Day Ten: "Spread 'em, baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want Red to know how much you love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> My Discord Server (Seriously, I NEED more Tallest Simps TM in there. We talk about tons of fandoms and everyone is super funny, so please consider joining!! You also can share your art and writing in here! We're all super supportive!!):  
> -[My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/3xtNU8h)

It wasn’t very often that _the_ _Almighty Tallest Red_ indulged himself in the throes of fiery and passionate lovemaking. 

He was constantly busy handling and running not  _ only  _ the great  _ Operation Impending Doom II,  _ but the powerful  _ Irken Empire,  _ too. His thoughts were always lost up in the clouds. There were days where all Red could manage were a few snarky comments, jokes, and insults, and that was that. Other times, he was cruel, rude, and merciless. Others, and these were some of the rarer days, he  _ could _ be sweet. Red didn’t handle emotions well,  _ at all.  _ Plus, considering the mental and psychological toll of  _ everything _ he's been through, it was reasonable that the most Red may want to do some days is sip away at the fruity and sugary flavor of his favorite slush. 

You understood all of that. 

And, to a degree, you were okay with that. 

However, you wished that he wasn’t so emotionally unavailable sometimes. 

Red  _ did  _ confide in you quite a fair bit. 

It wasn’t that he  _ never  _ talked about his feelings, but he  _ definitely  _ suppressed and repressed them until sometimes all that he’d become was just a hollow husk with a decent sense of humor. 

Irkens aren’t meant to display any signs of weaknesses; whether this was physically, emotionally, or mentally, it didn’t matter. If one was an Irken, one shouldn’t be so … so  _ sentimental.  _ So  _ dreamy.  _ So  _ wistful.  _

You knew all of that. 

Of course, Red  _ was  _ all of those things whenever the two of you were alone.

He’d lounge back against his favorite loveseat, hold you gingerly in his arms, and brush his fingers through your hair as the two of you discussed anything  _ and  _ everything that crossed your minds. And there were other times that his hands would trace over your skin, sparking gooseflesh in their wake, and kiss you softly as he whispered away the feelings he restrained within the depths of his soul. The times that weren’t  _ nearly _ as rare as you’d expect from someone as emotionally unavailable as Red were the times he’d indulge in  _ your  _ sexual desires. 

Red would keep your nude body flush with his as he sawed that amazingly segmented cock of his through your cunt. He’d flutter and tangle his antennae through your tresses before tickling them along your face. His clutch on your hips would leave bruises and his pace would have you  _ begging  _ for more. 

Or there were times he’d have you saddled on his lap, both of his digits plunged down all the way to his knuckles as you rode his hand. You’d twirl his antennae and massage his feelers while Red’s opposite hand kept a steady and firm grip on the small of your back. He’d pepper your face and lips with as many kisses as there were stars in the galaxy. 

Then, there was Red’s  _ personal  _ favorite. He’d kneel before you, flanked by one of your legs on either side of his head, and stare up at you tenderly with those lidded and glazed candy apple red orbs of his. Your knees would be hooked over his shoulders, his hands would be cupping the middle of the bottom side of your thighs, and his face would be  _ buried  _ in your cunt. A thin smile would curl his mouth against your drenched lips as he watched your body writhe, panting and moaning and clawing and flexing your fingers out for purchase. 

And, while all of these things were  _ heavenly _ and  _ blissful _ , there was always something strange about  _ each  _ interaction. 

Red would  _ never _ finish. 

If he’d been going down on you or stimulating you with his hands, you  _ always  _ offered to return the favor afterward or at random. Or, if his cock had been deeply sheathed inside of you and you came but he hadn’t, you’d offer to keep going until he did. 

Red would  _ always  _ refuse. 

You wondered if maybe it was connected to his lack of emphatic expression. But, when he’d  _ actually  _ talk about what he was feeling, that theory had been shattered. 

Then, after lots and lots of speculation, you wondered if maybe it was some strange metaphor about finishing inside of you. 

That, and maybe this stems directly from the traumatic war life of being an Irken soldier, once he finished, it was done. Or, maybe, anything that Red had ever  _ committed _ to was inevitably  _ destroyed  _ in the long run. 

Red didn’t talk much about his past. 

You knew he was a soldier, an  _ Irken Elite.  _ You knew he’d experienced years and years of training to serve and kill for the  _ Empire.  _ You knew that he’d been selected to rule the  _ Empire  _ with his brother after the two previous rulers met a horrific and tragic fate. 

And … you also knew about that loyalty of his that ran thicker than blood to the  _ Empire.  _

You're not entirely sure of how the timeline of events played out, but you knew that something - or, maybe,  _ someone  _ \- had corrupted the very infrastructure that ran the  _ Empire  _ and basically sent it  _ all  _ down the drain. Life for the Irkens had, no doubt, continued on as normal, though.

But … there was no point for it anymore. 

You wondered if that was the metaphor. 

Red was afraid of  _ committing  _ to anything ever again because it was just going to be inevitably  _ ruined  _ for him. Maybe Red equated the union of your bodies as a commitment and he was afraid of making it permanent. 

That thought had, honestly, … made you sad. 

You could work with that, though. 

You were so  _ thoroughly  _ in love with Red. If it required just a  _ little  _ more work, then that’s all right. In your eyes, Red deserved nothing more than the absolute and gratifying feeling of a bond that was strung through  _ both  _ of your hearts. You  _ wanted  _ him to be able to commit again. 

Red has admitted that he’d do  _ anything  _ to keep you by his side for an eternity, and -  _ damn it -  _ so would you. 

So, right now, as you gyrated your hips against Red’s, kissed him with an amorous fire, and hooked your fingers underneath the band of his leggings, you murmured along the shell of his jawline a quiet, 

_ “Spread ‘em, baby. I’m gonna make you come tonight. And you’ll realize that nothing’s ever gonna take me away from you.”  _


	12. Kinktober Day Eleven: Primal*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ... They've chosen you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

You’re not really sure what exactly happened to them. 

_Magenta,_ or rather Red and Purple, didn’t really say much about themselves. 

… 

You’d met them by chance one muggy summer's eve. 

Since your home was hidden away in the more wooded area of your hometown, you spent a lot of your nights relaxing in your sweeping backyard. That specific eve, one where the sky was almost a deep indigo and dotted with a multitude of stars, you'd been gazing from your rooftop at what little window of space you had. But, from the vast darkness, there had been a flicker. 

At first, you assumed that maybe it was an airplane passing by overhead or something along those lines. It happened again, though. After the third time, where the flash of light seemed just a little bigger with each flicker, you’d furrowed your brows and stared _hard_ at the skies. 

The blinking light in the sky had suddenly become _glaring_ as this cloud of dust and explosions enraptured the wink. Your eyes had nearly blown out of their sockets as you watched in abhor as the hurtling _meteor_ streaked across the sky and barreled _straight for your home._ There hadn't even been a chance to react before the _meteor_ swooped down over the treeline and _crashed_ into a pit of fire and smoke and ash in your backyard. 

Once the initial shock had worn off, you’d sprang to your feet, trekked back in through the attic window, and scurried outside as fast as humanly possible. There were flames galore, which could present a hazard if you didn’t douse them soon. Your plan had just, _quite_ _simply_ , been to rush outside, snag your hose, and spray the ball of conflagrations down until it sizzled to a char. What happened, however, … wasn’t exactly that. 

You could only gape in amazement, wonder, and horror instead as this _terrifying_ alien emerged from the ruins. 

And, _that_ , was how you met _Magenta._

They were … the _amalgamation_ of Red and Purple. 

You’re not sure what happened to them, nor do you really feel like prying, but all you know is that it's left them damaged beyond repair.

 _Magenta_ was, on their upper half, one enlarged torso. Though, you assumed maybe this was because it was the combination of _two_ beings. That _and_ the fact that their sides sported _two_ sets of monstrously elongated arms. On their left side, Red’s arm was hooked into his shoulder _normally._ Underneath that, in the juxtaposition between midriff and waist, was Purple’s arm. Then, on their right side, it was just Purple’s other arm. 

_However, …_ Red’s _other_ arm sprouted out from the crook of Purple’s inner elbow. 

It was mangled, unlike anything you’d ever seen before. The muscles were twisted and coiled in a way that looked _unhealthily_ unnatural. The hand, a three-digit extremity, was broken and mutilated and crooked at _alarming_ angles. 

you didn’t like looking at it. 

Their bottom half was split into two completed sets of legs; the belt of their skirts was gnashed together, but functional _enough._ Actually, a lot of their clothing appeared like that. Broken, chipped, shattered, and littered with spindly cracks - but still functional. 

Their clothing and body, unfortunately, couldn’t _ever_ compare to the state of their heads. 

_Magenta_ shared one head. 

The skin between their faces had been melted and fused together in a way that pulled and warped the majority of their features. One antenna from each had been twisted together and matted in a way that was forever stuck together. They shared one mouth that stretched across both of their faces uncomfortably. Where each set of teeth curled back into their gums and mouth, the two sides forcefully pressed together caused the arrangement of teeth to become deformed and oddly crisscrossed over one another. Each of their own tongues was still, graciously, intact. 

Finally, and this was the part that saddened you the most, was their shared eye. 

In the center of their face, one _glowing_ and _melting_ insectoid orb lay with a milky haze over the surface. Violet and candy apple red bled together, swirling like an oil spill. 

You weren’t sure they could even see from that eye anymore. 

you never asked. 

The rest of their features, luckily, were still defined. Purple’s side definitely seemed more rounded and squared, softer. Red’s was rectangular and prominent, sharper. Purple tended to express emotions of pain, sorrow, and misery; Red, well, … let’s just say anger, numbness, and hatred rarely left his visage. 

_Magenta’s_ entire existence was complete and utter excruciating agony. 

That's why you offered to help them. 

You had learned that their initial intentions of coming to Earth were to eradicate it. _Something something_ revenge. Yet, after their ship had malfunctioned, crashed, and left them stranded with no hope, that had been pushed aside for later. 

And, with that, that’s how they came to live in your home.

...

_Magenta_ rarely moved from your bed. 

You’d offered them a room to themselves, but after a few days, they had wanted to move into _your_ bedroom. They’d claimed something about not wanting to wait on you if they needed something, but … after a while, you suspected it was because they enjoyed the slight reprieve and comfort you offered. 

It had started off small, as a few head pats or a few back scratches or a few side hugs. Purple cried. He cried _a lot._ You hated seeing how miserable he was. So, that’s why you had started offering those friendly little gestures. Whenever you’d finally realize that Red was staring, you’d always extend the offer to him, too. It helped make him not as … moody. 

Their body was always so _achingly_ sore. You just wanted to do anything in your power to ease whatever physical afflictions they endured as much as you could. So, you didn’t mind the ginger affection if it distracted them. 

And maybe that’s why you didn’t think twice about it whenever _Magenta_ became so … _needy_. 

Eventually, the brief instances of contact became long, drawn-out sessions of holding _Magenta_ in your embrace, massaging the back of their conjoined head, and humming songs to them softly as they shivered and drooled and drifted away from this reality. 

It was endearing. 

until it wasn’t anymore. 

Their _needy_ tendencies became _dependent_ and _clingy._ Your time belonged to _them._ You weren’t able to even leave the _room_ without them whining like an abandoned puppy as soon as you were gone. When you _were_ able to leave, though, 

… 

that’s when you realized that it had gone too far. 

…

 _Magenta_ didn’t really think about anybody else except for themselves. They were nosy, intrusive, impulsive, and inconsiderate. If they wanted something, they _were_ going to have it. You’ve known that ever since they’d started bunking with you, but … you didn't consider that it would ever lead to _this._

Shaking, a breathless mess, and rutting their naked selves against your body pillow. 

You’d started noticing that various of your things had moved or had just plain disappeared. It didn’t take much deduction to pinpoint the cause, especially whenever you’d seen _Magenta_ hunched over your belongings whilst tapping their antennae away against whatever it was they had as they trilled and chirruped. Of course, it was eccentric and _really_ uncomfortable, but you had speculated that maybe the scent of familiars was comforting to _Magenta’s_ species. 

You hadn’t wanted to say anything because you know how much they suffer, but … 

Then _Magenta’s_ grip on you every time you embraced them just kept getting tighter and tighter and tighter and tighter and … and you knew that it had gone over the point of no return.

 _Every single time_ you laid side by side with _Magenta,_ they’d just want to hold you, sob on you, get sick on you, touch you, anything that involved solely _you._ It was overbearing _and_ overwhelming. And, with each passing day, the severity _increased._

Where they’d been content with just having your back flush against their abdomen so they could rest their chin atop your head, they’d wanted to dig their claws into your flesh and grind whichever set of hips was closest to yours together. 

Where they’d been content with your thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the backs of their hands, they'd wanted to snap their digits around and through yours before pinning them in a way that ensured that you couldn’t escape them. 

Where they’d been content with you pressing short pecks along their foreheads in a tender manner, they’d want to use their dead weight of a body to ensnare yours as their _gaping_ maw peppered and marked your flesh with licks, kisses, and bites. 

_magenta wanted you all to themselves._

And that's why now, as you watch them heave and howl as they chase friction and relief amongst the clutter of your pillows and blankets, your knees give out as you collapse to the floor. 

You start sobbing before you can catch yourself. _Magenta_ hadn’t realized you were there, but with the _thump_ and the noises you were making, you knew you were done for. There’s a quiet chirrup that reaches your hearing, but you only shake your head and continue crying. 

but that was just another stupid mistake. 

Two of those spider-like appendages from that crumpled and crinkled device attached to _Magenta’s_ back lash out and hook underneath your arms to hoist you up and over to the bed. A terrified squeak slips out of your mouth as _Magenta_ curls those _tentacles_ of arms around your _so much tinier_ frame and chirs. You rapidly shook your head, softly beating the heels of your palms against their arms. 

“Sh-Shhh,” that’s Purple voice. It's whiny, and airy, with a hint of silver. “Don't cry, don’t … cry.” 

Neither of them talks often. You’re not sure how much of your language they know, but you _know_ that was your voice speaking to you. It was an echo. Those words wouldn’t come of out _Magenta’s_ mouth. 

“Please, you two, …” you spoke quietly, “let me go.” 

For a moment, they didn’t do anything besides buzz gently against the back of your head. You wondered if they didn’t understand you, so you hiccuped down a gasp of air and squirmed. 

Then, from there, you’d realized that you’d messed up badly. 

_Magenta_ flung your body around, slammed your face against the bed, hovered over your frame, and rumbled a warning growl. You whimpered, flexed your arms out, and attempted to push them off of you. A hand pressed against the back of your head to keep it still against the bed, while another started tugging away at your clothes. 

As soon as that registered, tears prickled your eyes in panic as you thrashed about wildly. 

“I said … _get off!”_ you urgently whispered, but _Magenta_ disregarded you. Instead, they just adjusted their two pairs of legs in a way that pinned your knees to the bed. Your breath hitched in the back of your throat as you felt _Magenta_ continue peeling your clothes off. 

“I … _we …_ haaaa, haa, _need_ you,” Purple panted out. “Don’t wanna … hurt anymore.” 

_Magenta_ managed to push away the clothes covering the apex of your legs, droning out a death rattle as they did so. You writhed underneath their clutch, trying to wriggle yourself as far away as possible. 

“Make us feel … good,” Red responded. His voice was hollow, and smoky, scratchy. “You _always_ make us feel good.” 

One of them pressed their groins against the back of your thighs. Something slimy and firm unfurled, slithering along the slit of your cunt. You gasped, honed in _desperately_ on what was happening, and slammed your shoulder blades back against _Magenta._

 _“No!_ Boys, don’t do this, don’tdon’tdon’t,” you started before quickly trailing off into begging as you felt the tip of one of their _assumed_ cocks bob along the curve of your lips. Your breath stuttered in your chest whenever you felt _Magenta_ shift and hover his head over your own. 

_“Ours … mine,”_ Purple crooned out in a murmur. A few viscous globs of rosewater pink saliva splattered along your face as they dribbled out of _Magenta’s_ agape mouth. You winced, pinched your shoulders together, and whimpered a, 

_“please, let me go.”_

The only response you received was the cock that was settled against your lips twitching before sheathing itself _deep_ inside of your cunt. 

Purple keened out a wheezing and distorted mewl that sounded _horrifying._ It was this noise that clued you in on who was inside of you, but you didn’t have any chance to even gather the right words to say before Purple’s cock trembled, his hips yanked back, and then his hips snapped back in _so so_ fast. He was thrusting faster than your mind and body could handle. Everything burned. Purple was tearing you _apart_ while still _alive_. Tears blurred your vision as you doubled forward. 

_Magenta_ smothered your frame, suffocated you, and groaned out an animalistic reverb that shivered down your spine. 

_“Ours … ours … ours …”_

This was it. 

you really _had_ messed up. 

there's no return.


	13. Kinktober Day Twelve: Praise/Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets a little praising, but she's trying to take care of you, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

“That’s it,  _ princess _ .  _ Yeah _ , just like that.” 

Your gaze settled on Violet’s visage. Her cheeks were flushed a vibrant indigo, her eyes were hazy and lidded, and her mouth hung agape as she panted. Violet’s antennae were flattened along the crown of her head, feelers scuttling forward and tapping along the underside of your belly and the dip of your hips. She whimpered. 

“Come on,  _ please,  _ let me touch you,  _ please,”  _ Violet pleaded  _ desperately _ as she rolled her digits across her engorged clit. “Or let me eat you  _ out.  _ One of the two,  _ pretty please, candy eyes.”  _

A teasing grin danced across your lips. You reached forward, cupped Violet’s jawline, and smoothed your thumb over the flat of her cheek, “As you wish,  _ princess.”  _

You spread your legs apart further than they already were. Violet had been sitting, on her knees, a small distance away from the apex between your legs. Once you’d offered yourself, though, Violet  _ eagerly  _ lurched forward and closed the gap that remained. The hand that had been rubbing her own clit continued, picking up its pace once her mouth hovered over your  _ drenched  _ lips. Violet's hot breath fanned over your flesh whilst the claws of her free hand slipped up one of your thighs, pushed against the skin, and tangled through the  _ glistening  _ patch on your mound. 

“You know what to do,  _ princess,”  _ your grin softened as you relaxed back against the loveseat you’d been sitting on, scooting yourself closer to Violet’s face encouragingly. “I wanna see how  _ mindblowing  _ you are.” 

The words barely left the tip of your tongue before Violet’s head jerked forward to press her mouth to your soaked lips. 

You sighed out blissfully. Violet’s tapered tongue traced over the ridges of her teeth before it darted out fully and licked along the slit of your cunt. She paused, worked her tongue in a way that bent the middle forward against your entrance, and then brought the appendage back into her mouth. Violet emitted an excited chirrup. 

_ “Haaa, candy eyes,  _ I can’t get over your  _ taste,”  _ Violet murmured. You released an airy giggle before your other hand came down, rested against the top of her head, and gingerly pushed her closer to your cunt. 

“And  _ I  _ can’t get over how much I want you in me,” you winked and bit your bottom lip as Violet buzzed in response. “Be a good  _ Tallest  _ for me and make me cum,  _ princess.”  _

Violet’s tongue was slithering through your folds almost  _ immediately  _ afterward. Your breath hitched whenever her tongue curled, sharpened, and speared right on into you. The appendage squirmed inside of you, twitching and trembling as it teased around inside of your walls. 

You exhaled deeply,  _ “Ohh, Vio.  _ You're so sweet to me.” 

A humming moan vibrated against your vulva in response as Violet pulsated her tongue inside of you. The fingers tangled in that patch of hair flowing over the hood of your clit pushed the hair out of the way and spread the conjoined seam of your labia apart. Once she’d done that, Violet retracted her tongue and then licked a broad _ ,  _ gentle,  _ and  _ unfurling pressure against your cunt as she shifted her head to wrap her mouth around your clit. 

_ “Haa,  _ yes,  _ princess,”  _ slipped out of your mouth as Violet started lightly suckling your clit. Tingles encased your body as a few jolts of electricity  _ throbbed  _ to life in your core. It left your head spinning. “What a good  _ Tallest.  _ You know just  _ what _ to do, my love.” 

Her antennae clicked as the feelers tickled down from the dip of your hips to the wet patch of your apex. Violet sucked and nibbled interchangeably against your clit, stimulating herself all the while. Your gaze was half-lidded as you watched her rub and finger her own cunt  _ empathically.  _ Violet panted, moaned, and keened as she swirled her tongue around your clit. Heat blossomed all throughout your body the longer and harder you stared. 

_ “Ohh,  _ I can’t  _ wait  _ to go down on you, too,  _ princess,”  _ you murmured as your head lolled and rolled back against the cushions behind it. Your core was absolutely  _ pounding  _ with a needy ferocity as Violet greedily worked your clit and lips. “You're doing  _ so  _ amazing, Vio.  _ Haa,  _ nothing less than expected from  _ my  _ beloved  _ Tallest.”  _

Your words spurned Violet’s pace onward. 

The digits that originally nestled against the junction of your hip and thigh jostled to life before it inched forward and felt for your entrance. Whenever Violet pushed those two fingers into your cunt, your eyes nearly  _ blew  _ out of their sockets before your lashes fluttered shut. 

_ “Fuck, Lela,”  _ you mewled softly. “Perfect like always,  _ princess.”  _

Violet chirred before she twisted the fingers inside of you, sheathed them down to only their first joint, and scissored them inside of you. A shudder rippled through your frame as her claws found that  _ sweet spot _ inside of your cunt that left you melting in a flushed puddle. You moaned breathlessly as Violet began churning her fingers inside of you, pulling them in and out in a way that made your legs shake and tremble. 

“Vio,  _ haa,  _ baby, your fingers feel so  _ great,”  _ was the only thing you could utter out because, almost as soon as you’d said that, Violet’s tongue curled back around your cunt and  _ suctioned  _ so deliciously and obscenely.  _ “Yes!  _ Yes, God,  _ like that.”  _

Her little ministrations against your clit had your head  _ reeling  _ as a pressure coiled and pretzeled inside of you. Both of your hands grasped for Violet’s head to keep her close as you gyrated your hips against her mouth and fingers. Fire and ice reverberated through your frame. You shakily exhaled. 

“Pretty Violet, my  _ tall  _ lover, keep  _ going,”  _ Violet’s chitters increased, “You’re doing  _ so so so  _ good.” 

Violet’s opposite hand, the one that had been massaging her own clit, paused in its movements before it lifted and trailed up the flesh of your leg. Goosebumps rose in its wake, sparking shivers through your body as Violet’s hand searched for one of yours. 

Your hand stretched for Violet’s; three fingers interlaced with five. 

And almost as soon as the union happened, Violet’s mouth susurrated in  _ just  _ the  _ perfect  _ way and sent the compression in your core  _ splintering _ and  _ shattering.  _

_ “Lela, haaa!”  _ the moans and words choked up in your throat as you oscillated your hips against Violet’s face and rode her through your orgasm. Slow, steady, purling waves washed over you as Violet swills your clit through the tides. “Yes, yes,  _ princess,  _ you spoil me -  _ haaa.”  _

A yearning trill reached your hearing as Violet noisily and greedily  _ slurped  _ at the juices that splattered and trickled out of your cunt. Her tongue rolled long, flat licks against your labia as the breathless euphoria fuzzed before it faded away. 

Violet withdrew her face a couple of inches, gazing up at your dazed and aloof expression as you caught your breath. Her eyes were lidded, and there was a crescent moon grin spread across her teeth as she stared expectantly. An airy chuckle stuttered out of your throat as one hand shifted down to cup her face and the other squeezed her digits lovingly.

“Oh, Vio,  _ my  _ darling  _ Tallest.  _ You’re such a blessing.” 

A pleased and tender chirrup chittered in the back of Violet’s throat as she nuzzled against your palm and curled her antennae around your forearm. You blinked away the cloudy and milky haze that billowed around your head, smirked  _ ever so  _ teasingly, and said, 

“But I think it’s time for me to pamper _my_ _princess_ now, Vio, baby.” 


	14. Kinktober Day Thirteen: Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red needs you, but you want to hear him beg for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_“Buttercup, … preeeeetty please?”_

You paused, fingers hovering over the screen of the alien tablet held within your grasp. The foreign words displayed across the screen slowly melted out of view as your line of vision peeked up. 

Standing, at attention, by the edge of the bed was Red, hands held together like he was praying; a huge, rictus, sugary sweet, and almost fake grin elongated out his cheeks. 

You arched a brow, “I’m busy, sweetpea. Can’t you wait?” 

Red shook his head a couple of times, “Nope.” 

A heavy sigh slipped past your lips. The tablet, which had been propped up by your knees, was carefully moved out of the way. Begrudgingly shifting your bent legs down to the side so that you could properly reach the miniature bedside table, you stretched your arm to place the tablet there. You puffed out a huff of air once that was done and refocused your stare back to Red. 

“Okay, then, _my love,”_ you started off sugary and saccharine, “pray tell me, … what exactly would you like for me to do?” 

The words rolled off your tone in such an _alluring_ manner. Your eyes lidded themselves, appearing sultry and aloof with a hint of fire and passion laced through them. Both of your hands inched for the bed, pressed against it softly, and slid forward. Red gaped, wide-eyed and flushed, as you _tauntingly_ crawled forward. Whenever you stopped by the edge of the mattress and cutely tilted your head, Red cleared his throat and shuddered. 

“I want you to, heh, uh, … go down on me,” the fingers of Red’s clasped hands scuttled together awkwardly. “Please.” 

Your spine arched as your shoulders leaned back, “Oh? That's why you’ve been creepily watching me for half an hour?” 

Red choked, “ … Heh. I … thought that you’d get what I wanted.” 

“Use words next time, my love,” you rolled your eyes. Then, instead of responding, you readjusted yourself to be relaxed against your haunches. Red leered the entire time. 

After a few more moments of tense silence, however … 

“So, … uh, about you giving me head …, could you, uh ...,” Red didn’t necessarily finish his statement, but by the way he glanced around and shuffled from foot to foot, you caught what he was insinuating. 

You chuckled amusedly, “Oh, come on, _rouge._ I _know_ you can do better than that.” 

“What … ?”

Red rapidly blinked those candy apple orbs of his, quirking his antennae quizzically. A wolfish grin danced across your lips as you narrowed your eyes and squared your shoulders. Then, with a tone drenched in mirth and embers, you cooed a, 

_“Beg for it, rouge, baby.”_

You watched the realization flash across Red’s visage before his cheeks flushed a _deep_ crimson and he sputtered. His antennae fell flat against the crown of his head as he attempted to formulate a proper response, but all he had was a bunch of embarrassed hums. When he realized that, Red smiled at you nervously. 

“Come _on,_ you’re seriously not going to make me beg, are you … ?” 

When your expression didn't falter, Red emitted a strangled sound before those pink lemonade flecks in his eyes whizzed around the room wildly. The blush spread across his cheeks increased as a few rivulets of rosewater pink sweat trickled down his temples. Once it fully dawned on him that you wouldn’t take anything else, Red grit his teeth together and rumbled out an almost inaudible groan. 

“Okay, _buttercup,_ …,” Red murmured through clenched teeth before he slowly sagged forward and sunk to his knees. Your eyes crinkled at the ducts as they widened in excitement. “Please, … will you _please_ make me feel good?” 

Your eyes squinted as a mischievous smirk plastered across your face, “I don’t know. What _exactly_ do you want me to do?” 

Red’s shoulders pinched up to the sides of his head, “I want you to blow me.” 

You sighed out tiredly and shrugged, “I don’t know, Red. That’s pretty vague. Maybe you should give me a little more _detail_ than that.” 

You could hear the whine of annoyance ringing in the back of Red’s throat. His body was settled back against his calves, hands atop his thighs. The smirk on your visage pulled a little tighter whenever you noticed Red’s claws digging into his legs. 

_“Buttercup,_ … I want to see your head in between my thighs,” he started, trembling with _some_ emotion as he spoke. Whether it was frustration, anger, embarrassment, or something _else,_ you weren’t sure. “I want to see _your_ mouth wrapped around _my_ dick. I want you to make me _cum_ . Please, just … _touch me already.”_

You tapped your chin thoughtfully, one brow raised as you mulled the offer over,” Still not quite sure, Red. You might need to do the _thing_ to convince me.” 

At that moment, you’re absolutely positive that Red was more than likely going to implode. However, instead of doing _just_ that, he snuffed and grumbled before there was a mechanical grinding that hissed out. One of the disks on Red’s PAK slid into its hidden compartment as a thin, spider-esque arm poked out and moved toward the back of Red’s head. The three-spoke claws on the arm’s end were gripped tightly onto _something_. 

That _something_ was placed on the top of Red’s head, just a mere centimeter in front of his antennal sutures. The claw positioned the _something_ correctly, making it look neat and presentable before it sizzled right on back into Red’s PAK. After that, Red swallowed thickly and said, 

“Happy now?” 

A bout of delighted giggles wracked your frame as you glanced up at the pair of _cat ears_ on Red’s head. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” a laugh bubbled in your throat, “Beg just a _little_ more, Red, baby.” 

Red’s frame was _vibrating_ as he looked up at you. The expression etched into his visage was nothing more than frustrated _,_ pleading, _and_ aroused. 

_“Sweetheart, please,_ I _need_ you to get me off,” Red’s breath hitched as he inhaled breathlessly. “I _need_ you to touch me. Rub me, suck me, _Irk, anything. Please,_ show me _love.”_

He was getting antsy. You could see it in the way he was constantly shifting and hear it in the _desperate_ influx in his tone. Loosening your smirk to something a little more genuine, you tenderly and lovingly looked down at Red before you crooned a soft, 

“ _Haa, rouge, my love,_ I’m just teasin’ ya. Of course, I’ll give you head. Come here.” 

And you don’t think you’ve _ever_ seen a happier expression as Red grinned and lurched forward. His arms wrapped around your frame as he planted a couple of chaste kisses to your lips. 

“Thank you, _thank you, buttercup,”_ Red urgently whispered against your cheeks as he peppered your face with butterfly kisses from his antennae’s feelers. _“Irk,_ thank you.” 

You chuckled lightly, trailed one of your hands down his abdomen, and traced the band of his uniform’s skirt. Then, you hooked a couple of fingers underneath it and said,

  
“Well, drop ‘em, _my love._ I’m going to make you _beg_ for _more.”_


	15. Kinktober Day Fourteen: Restrained*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, you don't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> My Discord Server (We've gotten a COUPLE of TALLEST SIMPS here, but I'd love to have more! You can share your art, writing, simping nature, talk about fandoms, legit almost everything!! I'd be honored to have my Readers join!!):   
> \- [My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/3xtNU8h)

Things have gotten rocky. 

_Magenta_ never really was _stable_ in the first place, but after the _incident_ … 

You shudder, your fingers involuntarily clenching around the curved leather holder of your travel tumbler. A soothing and refreshing scent of obsidian coffee permeated the air. It was warm, momentarily breath-taking, and like a melted caramel. Each intake of that _alluring_ and _awakening_ scent would always offer a welcome reprieve. 

_Today_ , however … 

The door to your bedroom loomed only a few mere inches away. You couldn’t see it too well. All of the lights in the house had been _mostly_ switched off. What little lighting that was offered was whatever filtered in through the windows from the setting sun of a summer’s eve. An eerie and foreboding atmosphere was cast upon the house drenched in shadows and omens. You believed that if you stayed still long enough, the things hidden away from the knowing would ever so slowly hum to life. 

You gulped nervously, anxiety gnawing away at the edges of your consciousness. It was best to ignore the things unknown and focus on the certain. And what was currently certain was that, 

_you’d have to go into the room._

Taking a sip of your coffee as quietly as possible, you tried to rationalize with yourself. Of course, you absolutely _didn’t_ want to go in there. Unfortunately, you didn’t have a choice. 

_Magenta_ was in there, waiting. 

They could probably _hear_ your pounding heartbeat, your shaking breaths, and your chattering teeth. They could probably _smell_ the sharp kick of the coffee, the detergent coating your laundry, and _your_ natural scent. 

If they ever so wished to, they could probably shove themselves off the bed and come after you. _Magenta_ was being patient today. 

And _that_ was what terrified you. 

They were only ever _this_ patient whenever they wanted something or … _planned_ something. You wondered what it could be, considering they’ve already taken _everything_ they’ve wanted from you. What else could they need? Unless, … it was the _latter._

A shudder that you couldn't suppress wracked your frame. 

You … need to go ahead and get it over with. 

Steeling yourself to the best of your abilities, one of your hands slowly fell away from your tumbler, reached for the door handle, and grasped it. You couldn’t breathe as you carefully turned the knob. Everything was pressing down on you; everything was weighing down on you. There’s a tension in your heart, a menagerie of chords that have tangled and laced and twisted and 

the door opened. 

A protesting creak from the door’s squeaky hinges filled the air as the door casually drifted open. 

It was pitch black. 

Your brows furrowed as your eyes attempted to adjust to the lack of light and your ears strained to pick up any sounds. 

There was _nothing._

Blinking rapidly and tilting your head to the side, you took a single step in. You couldn’t sense _Magenta_ here _at all._ They weren’t wheezing, crying, coughing, or emitting any of their _usual_ sounds. You sniffed a couple of times, too. 

Both of them released this … _scent_ that you couldn’t quite identify. It was sour, but like a bitter plant kind of sour. But, it also had an almost sweetly copper kind of taste to it. Heavy saliva would fill your mouth anytime you caught a whiff of just a little too much of it. 

Their scent was _here,_ like always. 

It wasn’t faded or aired out or anything, so that meant that they _must_ still be in the room. Somewhere. 

Anxiety like you’d never known before raced through your veins with an icy chill. You felt breathless. There was a sinking feeling in your chest that felt like a black hole sucking and eating anything and everything up in its wake. You grimaced, feeling a prick at your bust that made you shiver, and balled your fists. 

You needed to find _Magenta._

Taking a few more steps forward, your path swerved toward the bed. 

Maybe they’d fallen off to the other side, or maybe they were curled up in that cranny by your bed that you always lounged at. Maybe you just couldn't _see_ that they were on the bed, maybe they were obscured from view because they were covered in every single pillow and blanket you owned. Maybe they’d - 

_Schlick!_

A stuttering gasp bubbled out of your lungs as your coffee tumbler clattered to the floor and spilled liquid ebony. 

Your eyes were blown wide out of their sockets as you were stopped dead in your tracks. The corners of your agape mouth were pinched back into an unbelieving, twitching, and apprehensive smile. Your hands shivered, flexing and unfurling out almost rhythmically. 

You glanced down. 

Jutting out of the center of your diaphragm, right underneath your lungs, was the scythe-end of one of those spider-esque legs you’d seen plenty of times before. Fiery, bright red blood drenched the appendage, drip-dropping down and splattering across the floor. 

drip. drop. drip. drop. 

You were crying and panicking before you could catch yourself. Heaving, hard pants of air expanded your lungs as they inevitably filled up with plasma. Hot, bulbous, and stinging tears pricked your eyes. Your vision blurred as the droplets pooled at your ducts and cascaded down your cheeks. You were weakly hyperventilating. 

but then, from the darkness, there was a coo. 

_“Shhh, shh,”_ you could hear them. Their voices were synced in unison. They sounded raspy and monstrous and guttural. A rattle rang in the back of their throat. _“You_ … will be _okay, okay …. “_

Iron flooded your senses as the taste of something metallic leaked into your mouth. You choked on your words, finding your saliva sticky and viscous before, _suddenly_ , your world was flipped upside down. 

You gasped as your belly slammed against the soft give of your bed. Pain that hadn’t entirely registered before crackled and sparked as it flared through _every fiber of your being._ A sobbed moan reverberated in your chest as you sipped up as much oxygen as possible. Pressure was applied to your back and you knew that it was _Magenta._

 _“H-Haaa - ahhh, ggehh,_ s-stop,” your words were garbled. Nothing came out properly. You couldn't even _fathom_ about saying anything further than that. All you could think about was how you wanted this all to, _“stop.”_

 _Magenta_ chirred softly, soothingly. Their four hands were _all over_ your body. Touching, feeling, memorizing, _claiming._ Claws left jagged lightning bolts along your skin as they _tore_ through the fabric of your clothes. You whimpered, felt blood _ooze_ further as their dead weight held you down. 

You attempted to squirm once a set of their hands fondled at the mounds of the flesh of your bust while another cupped your underbelly and the thick of your thigh. _Magenta,_ however, didn’t want that. 

“D-Don’t … don’t do _that,” Magenta_ crooned against the shell of your ear. Defiantly, you jerked back into their chest _harshly. Magenta_ rumbled a pitiful wail before one of the hands on your chest snapped up, landed against the back of your head, and shoved it into the mattress. You choked against the cotton. 

“No, … _no._ Happy. _Happy and loving mate,”_ with what little wiggle room you had, you shook your head and emitted a strangled growl. 

Adrenaline was coursing through your veins. It beat with the fury of a war drum, the thunder of a storm, and the rush of the wind. Pain was mostly subdued, drowned out by the _desperate_ need to _run._

that was, _until_ , 

_Hissss._

_Shhhh._

_Click._

_“Ye - ow! No, no, st - ahhh - op,”_ until your hands and calves were pinned down by _Magenta’s_ PAK legs. You stared in abhor at your hands. The sharpened tips pierced through the meaty flesh of your palms, just like you were so _positive_ they did with your calves. The throbbing of a migraine and weariness _rocketed_ up your body and made your eyes roll back into your head. 

You heaved, feeling bile in your throat, but nothing came. Tears wouldn’t stop coming. It hurt; it hurt so incredibly bad. Conflagrations of absolute _misery_ and _embers_ and _ire_ and _frost_ melted and solidified _everywhere._ You pathetically mewled. 

_“Can’t … escape us, can’t stop loving us,” Magenta_ gyrated a set of their hips against the curve of your own and you released a sickly pule. Whoever's cock it was traced along the dry lips of your cunt, but you’re struck in a starry and bleary daze. Static fuzzed your mind until there was just a buzzing hum that soothed you into a fading darkness. Your body trembled. You couldn’t breathe. Plasma of _regret_ and _passion_ flooded your lungs and you were going to suffocate on your own blood. _Magenta_ would be the last person you ever saw. You cried. Tears burned. You couldn’t believe that this was how you were going to die. You couldn’t believe that you _were_ going to die. _Magenta_ pressed the bulbed head of one of their cocks into your entrance, inched their way in, and said, 

  
_“You won’t_ ever _be able to run at all.”_


	16. Kinktober Day Fifteen: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Violet get a little free time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

“And then Ruby actually  _ rockets  _ toward one of the navigators, could you imagine?” 

Violet’s voice was indignant as she popped a donut hole from the paper bag grasped tightly in her clutch into her mouth. You blinked once exaggeratedly, raising a brow before you chuckled. 

“I mean, … they  _ did  _ say something about the slush machine being broken,” you shrugged nonchalantly, “Completely understandable.” 

“Yeah, at least it’s fixed now, though,” Violet paused in her stride, narrowing her orbs. “Ruby’s such a crabapple whenever she doesn’t get her daily slush.” 

You nodded, “Agreed. And, hey, it also means that  _ I  _ can get one, too. See?” 

Violet glanced down at your much shorter stature as she watched you swirl the crushed ice around inside of its cup, head tilted to the side, “What flavor did you get this time?” 

“Grape,” lifting the cup to your mouth, you quickly snagged a sip before smacking your lips graciously and winking. “Because it reminds me of those candied gems on your face.” 

Violet’s antennae perked up while her lips pursed. Then, once what you’d said clicked, a mischievous glint flickered across her eyes. Her lids crinkled as she grinned playfully. 

“Wouldn’t you rather try the  _ real  _ thing?” at this, Violet flaunted her hips before  _ seductively  _ trailing her hands down her midriff. Your eyes widened before you mirrored her expression. Placing a hand atop your cocked hip and leveling her with an almost  _ wolfish  _ smirk, you stole another  _ long  _ swill before sighing out blissfully. 

“Oh, if only,” you then feigned a disenchanted stare as you bemoaned, “but  _ someone’s  _ just on break. I guess … grape slush will have to do.” 

Violet hummed thoughtfully, drumming her claws against her chin, “This  _ someone’s  _ break still has another fifteen minutes. Think you can handle that?” 

Mindlessly twirling the straw sticking out of the plastic cup held loosely in your grip, you bit the inside of your cheek before saying, “I bet I could get to  _ taste  _ them faster than the speed of light.” 

Violet stared down  _ hard  _ and  _ excited  _ at your visage from another moment, “Well,  _ come  _ on. Let's make sure you’ll  _ never _ wanna go back to that slush.” 

Without another word, Violet’s arm sliced forward, snapped her hand around your wrist, and urgently yanked your body down the hall. She was heading for your shared bedroom, you’re sure of that. You couldn’t help but smile like an idiot as you casually sipped away at your  _ mostly  _ forgotten slush. 

After a few prolonged moments, and a turn of a corner, the short trek was over as the grand set of doors that housed your bedroom appeared down the hall. Violet sped up,  _ eagerly  _ trying to get there as fast as possible. 

Once the two of you arrived, Violet shifted the bag of sweets into the crook of her elbow so that she could press her palm against the keypad right next to the doorframe. It scanned her signature, beeped, and the doors hissed as they parted in the middle. Violet all but  _ nudged _ you through the threshold. 

You’d barely even registered that you were inside before the plastic cup in your hand was snatched away, there was a shuffling, and your body was suddenly  _ thrust  _ onto the bed.

_ “Woah,  _ calm down, Vio,” you chuckled softly, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Violet whined, hovering over your frame with her hands and knees pressed against the sides of your body,  _ “Candy Eyes,  _ I don’t wanna miss this opportunity. I love any chance I get to have you.” 

You reached up, strummed the back of your fingers against her cheek, and softly mused, “I know. You’re not going to,  _ princess. _ Just turn over for me and let’s take this slowly, okay? Let me make it good.” 

Violet emitted another strangled sound before she complied. Her body careened to the side before it flopped over and she rolled onto her back. Propping yourself up, you carefully maneuvered yourself above her. Once you were the one balanced over Violet, the corners of your lips pinched into a bright, happy, and closed-mouth smile. 

“That's more like it,  _ princess,”  _ you cooed before shifting your body weight to one side so you could cradle Violet’s jaw and fixed her with a tender gaze. A deep indigo blush flared across her cheeks before her antennae clicked and she simpered out a, 

_ “Kiss me already!”  _

Dipping your head down, you fluttered your lips across hers and obeyed. 

Violet’s mouth molded with your own as you kissed her with a soft passion that made her antennae flit atop her head before her feelers laced through your tresses. You smiled into the kiss before kneading one of your hands down to her hips. 

You searched for the button that would unlatch the skirt to her uniform’s robes. The little knob skirted underneath your fingertips before you pressed down on it, a quiet  _ click  _ resounded out, and Violet’s skirt fell away from her body. Then, after the skirt had been bundled and kicked away, your fingers danced across the band to her leggings before hooking underneath the direct center. You tugged them down without a second thought. 

Violet squirmed and wiggled her way out of the leggings while you handled shucking them over her ankles. You dropped them to the floor without a care as you broke away from the kiss. A string of saliva connected the two of you before it exploded into two halves. You huffed, staring at Violet with lidded eyes. 

“I’m gonna use my fingers,  _ princess,”  _ only one of your eyes closed, “that always makes you cum the fastest.” 

Violet nodded  _ earnestly  _ before she flattened herself further to the mattress and spread her legs apart. 

You rested yourself back against your haunches as both of your hands waltzed down Violet’s carapace, midriff, and hips before they twisted around to cup the thick of her thighs. Her flesh was plump and ripe, tattooed only with the occasional thickened scute of an exoskeleton. It was as  _ endearing _ as it was  _ interesting _ . Your hands palmed gracious squeezes, causing Violet to buzz harmoniously as you eventually move your hands to the apex betwixt her legs. 

Her cunt was just as pretty as always. Pastel mint green that blurred together with that obsidian indigo,  _ head-spinning.  _ You didn’t keep Violet waiting any longer as your dominant hand traced up the already  _ drenched  _ lips of her cunt and pushed open the labia. A few rivulets of translucent lubricant slipped down the curve of her cunt. 

“Ohhh, Vio, you don’t know how  _ much  _ I absolutely adore you,” you murmured as you feathered your fingers up her vulva and poked against her entrance. Her lips gave way and a couple of your fingers slipped inside. 

Violet emitted a raucous trill. It was so  _ insanely  _ hot inside of her. Fire doused your skin. You could have almost  _ moaned  _ from the sheer intensity of it. Shaded lilac eyes stared into yours, and for a moment, the whole world almost stopped. 

“You really  _ are  _ my  _ princess,  _ aren’t cha?” 

She whimpered again. 

You allowed Violet’s walls to adjust around your digits for a fleeting moment before you noticed her start to shimmy her hips impatiently. You chuckled.  _ That _ was your cue. 

Your fingers teased around inside with a looping motion before you scissored them. Violet’s body jerked as you almost fully retracted your fingers before sliding them back in. Her antennae clicked as chitters collected in the back of her throat. The noises she made spurned your pace onward, so you clapped the heel of your palm against her mound and started sawing away. 

Violet’s chitterlings increased as your pace casually sped up. You didn’t have much time to work with, but  _ damn it,  _ you’re going to blow her mind if it’s the last thing you’re able to do. Your digits interchangeably flickered in and out as your other hand traced up her outer labia, found the seam of her hood, and moved it out of the way to trace across her clit. 

Once those digits rolled a full circle on her clit, Violet’s legs splayed out further as she flushed herself as close to you as possible. She was mewling, panting, and clawing away at the bed sheets. Your flittering digits eased their way into a pumping motion as the little clockwise rolls against Violet’s clit fastened. 

She was arching her back, desperately trying to get your fingertips to hit that  _ sweet spot  _ inside of her. You exhaled shakily as you leaned forward, upper body supported by only your knees. Both sets of fingers increased; one applied more and more pressure to each circular massage, while the other churned and crooked as fast and as best as possible to hit  _ every single spot  _ Violet craved. 

Sweat trickled down your forehead. A thin coat of perspiration coated Violet’s flesh. Your wrists were growing tired, but you  _ knew  _ that Violet was  _ so close.  _ You could feel it in the way her walls  _ barely _ squeezed around your digits and the way her engorged clit  _ throbbed  _ against your touch. You whined yourself,  _ yearning  _ to see Violet go over the edge.

Violet's antennae quirked before they curled completely flat against her cheeks. She was a blushing mess. Her mouth was parted, tongue peeking out and drool drip-dropping down her chin. Her lids were wrenched shut as she panted furiously. Your name replayed on the tip of her tongue. 

Both of your brows furrowed as you pounded a few more thrusts of your digits into her cunt and your others felt along her clit in the  _ perfect  _ motion before Violet’s broken, pitched, and breathy gasp breached the air. 

Her walls clamped down  _ tightly  _ around your digits as her body clenched up and she froze. Violet rode your fingers through her orgasm, spasming and twitching around them as she came. Thick, glistening rosewater pink juices bourned from her lips. 

You watched in awe and affection as the stream filtered out. Your eyes were lidded and your arms were exhausted, but Violet had finished. That’s  _ all  _ that mattered. 

Violet’s  _ clamping  _ cunt eventually loosened enough that you could pull your hands away as she caught her breath. You lifted the hand that had been inside of her to your mouth, never once looking away from Violet’s face as she lazily cracked her eyes open. Shiny, milky orbs bore into your own. 

Then, with another breathless inhale, your lips curled around your fingers and suckled away Violet’s cum. 

It was sweet, tangy, and fruity. The consistency was  _ thick,  _ like a smoothie. But it was soothing to the taste, and you couldn’t suppress the achingly _ loving  _ sigh you released, 

_ “Lela,  _ baby, I think you’re right,” your mouth curved into a smarmy, crescent moon kind of smirk as your hand dropped to your lap, “I don’t think I ever  _ will  _ go back to slushes.” 

And then, before you could say anymore, Violet’s body sprang forward and she captured your lips in another fiery kiss. 

  
_ “Good. Although,  _ nothing _ could compare to the taste of your love, anyway.”  _


	17. Kinktober Day Sixteen: Oral (Cunnilingus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always give Ruby what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

She was staring at you. 

You could feel Ruby’s piercing gaze follow your every move. This wasn’t something _unusual,_ per se. Ruby enjoyed watching you go about your daily tasks or routines. She found your _norm_ intriguing and fascinating. So, with her stare trained on your every ebb and flow, you didn’t necessarily feel _unnerved,_ but … there was definitely something different about her right now. 

The vibes ever-present in her aura usually consisted of curiosity, safety, and calm. It was a presence that comforted you, something that you could seek reprieve in. Energy that felt like _home._

Right at this moment, however, there was a lingering of something _else._

Pivoting around on your heel, you leveled Ruby’s stare with an arched brow. She was relaxed back against her favorite mauve loveseat, limbs sprawled out in an almost eagle-spread formation. When Ruby noticed that you’d spun around, she smiled and lifted her head by a fraction. Her lidded orbs twinkled momentarily before she jostled her fingers in a mock wave. 

“Do you need something, _my love?”_ the question hung in the air for a moment before Ruby exhaled a chuckle. 

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, but didn’t say what. 

“Well, then, tell me,” you stepped forward to Ruby, but she _still_ didn’t say anything. After a few more strides, you paused when you were within arm’s length. Her gaze had followed the entire time. _“Roo?”_

Finally, after another prolonged moment of heavy silence, Red grinned _deliciously_ and said in her smoky voice, “Get on your knees, _peaches.”_

You didn't have to be told twice. 

Once you were settled back against your haunches, hands flat on the floor, you tilted your head to the side. The shared gaze between Ruby and you hadn’t broken yet. You awaited for anything else Ruby might say. 

Then, she curled her index toward her, “Come here.” 

Using your hands to grip the flooring, you scooted across the cool tiles until you were directly in between Ruby’s legs. Her antennae clicked as she stretched one of her arms down, brushed her digits through your tresses, and smiled tenderly. Ruby’s _other_ hand, unsurprisingly, palmed the band of her uniform’s skirt. 

Ruby unlatched the seam on the band’s side, pushed aside her robes, and quirked an antenna and an eye, “I’d like for you to do something for me, _peaches.”_

“Yes, _my love?”_

Her fingers hooked underneath her leggings and tugged them down, “I want you to go down on me.” 

Almost instinctively, you shifted your body weight so that your own hands could dart forward, snag a hold of Ruby’s leggings, and pull them all the way down her legs. You leaned back so that Ruby could press her knees together to make it easier to shuck the bunched fabric over her ankles. Once you’d done that, Ruby’s legs wrapped around your frame, crossed her calves behind your head, and _urgently_ flushed you closer. 

Your face was only _mere_ centimeters away from the apex between Ruby’s legs. Both of your hands moved up and trailed all over Ruby’s thighs. You offered supple squeezes before your fingers waltzed their way to the _drenched_ cunt in front of you. Thick, translucent rivulets of _arousal_ drizzled from between those pastel mint lips. A breathy moan caught in the back of your throat as you dipped your fingertips into her entrance. 

Ruby’s lips parted so _smoothly,_ revealing that caliginous mahogany red of her cunt’s inner flesh. You couldn’t help but absentmindedly trace your fingers over each dip, crevice, and hood in her cunt. If you pressed in _just_ the _right spot,_ schools of thin, wispy tendrils would slip out and tickle along your digits. It was so _mystical._

You glanced back up at Ruby, seeking approval and receiving encouragement instead. 

“Go on, _peaches,”_ Ruby twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. “I wanna look down at that _pretty_ little face in between my thighs.” 

So, without another word, you dove right on in to eat. 

Your tongue trailed up one long, smooth, and light lick along her lips. The saccharine taste and scent of Ruby’s arousal flooded your senses. It was so _overwhelming._ Both of your irises reeled back in their sockets as your lashes fluttered to a close. 

Ruby’s grip on your head unconsciously tightened as she eagerly pressed your face closer to her cunt. You hummed against her vulva and Ruby shivered. The fingers that had been teasing the dips and curves of her cunt finally poked around at her entrance, allowing your tongue to dance up her labia and swirl around her _already_ engorged clit. 

Just as soon as you’d completed one full lap around Ruby’s clit, you easily plunged a couple of digits into her cunt. 

Ruby chirruped quietly, “Eating with your fingers, _peaches?”_

You droned out your response against that _sensitive_ bundle of nerves. Ruby tensed momentarily as her breath hitched, but that only _spurned_ you onward. You _craved_ every little sound Ruby emitted. 

“Oh, _peaches,_ keep _going.”_

As your fingers handled scissoring, twisting, and curling inside of Ruby’s cunt, your tongue worked wavering licks against her clit. Your rhythm was legato, but your pressure was firm. A buzzing filled the atmosphere as Ruby trilled happily at you. 

That just made your heart flutter as your tongue massaged undulating motions against her clit vigorously. You twirled the bud around, applying the occasional nibble or suckle. Ruby's chirs and chitters steadily gained a little volume, but she never really was one to get rowdy. 

You picked up on the change in her breathing, though. 

Ruby was approaching her climax. Her claws dug sharply into your scalp, her calves pressed tighter against the back of your neck, and those clusters of hundreds of spindly tendrils slithered, flickered, and squirmed for traction across the bottom half of your face. 

“C’mon, _peaches,_ make me cum. _Make me cum.”_

Her plea was a hushed whisper. You exhaled shakily and _moaned_ against her clit at how much Ruby’s _desperation_ crackled a course of jolts and flames throughout your body. 

Your fingers worked as fast as they could, pistoning in and out and in and out and in and out repeatedly. Ruby was panting inaudibly, murmuring your name. Her feelers were ticked forward and flitting, _searching_ for you. It achingly made you wish you could reach up there and feather your touch across them just to hear more of Ruby’s _love._

That thought made your tongue twitch in just the _perfect_ motion that swirled Ruby’s clit halfway before pressing it off to the side just as you’d slammed your digits into her cunt correctly, too. 

Ruby’s frame stilled, tensed, and her breath lost its air as she clenched around the digits inside of her. Your tongue gingerly surged against her clit as she climaxed, trying to rock and roll her through her orgasm. The tendrils drumming across your face had tightened and flexed into your face to keep you there, even though you would have never left Ruby hanging like _this,_ anyway. 

Viscous droplets of rosewater pink cum soaked past your digits and pooled in your cupped palm. It was warm and thick. It made another mewl tremble in the back of your throat as Ruby lightly oscillated her hips through the waves of her orgasm. 

Eventually, the tides calmed, and the tendrils gripping _tightly_ for purchase and life against your face loosened as they wormed their way back into their various hoods. Your fingers slid out of Ruby’s cunt and poked into your mouth so that you could lick off the slick of cum coating your hand. After that, you shifted your face back a couple of inches to lock onto that sultry, aloof, and lidded leer of Ruby’s. 

She breathed out shakily, a lopsided grin plastered across her thin lips, and said, “You’re too good to me, _peaches._

  
 _I don’t want to_ ever _stop pampering you.”_


	18. Kinktober Day Seventeen: Handholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple loves you; you love him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

There was a loud chirring against the shell of your ear. It was a buzzing hum, so deliciously present and soothing. You couldn't help as your head subconsciously tilted over to the side, attempting to push as close to that _calming_ purr as you could possibly manage. Antennae clicked around your head before they curved and swooped over your forehead, while velvety feelers feather over the tresses that curtain your eyes. 

Purple groans, _rocking_ his bare hips against your own in a swaying motion, “ _Smeetling,_ I can’t get over _you.”_

That ridged, segmented cock of his saws through the walls of your cunt. A fire, electricity and ice, fizzles and crackles to life at each touch, each _caress._ You feel good. It’s almost incomprehensible how _good_ you really _do_ feel. 

_“Pur,_ you make me feel like a _god,”_ Purple’s cock _throbs_ achingly within your cunt. He pants out a simpering moan. Hot breath fans over your face. It’s sweet, sugary. 

_“Haaa,_ when you say things like that, _haa,”_ Something hard digs into your back, and you know it’s Purple’s carapace. He saddles himself closer than close. The grip of the arm wound tightly around your waist grows ever stronger. Purple swallows. “It makes me _ache.”_

Slicing out your legs with what little dexterity you have and hooking your ankles behind Purple’s knees, you pull and keep his limbs _smothered_ against your own. 

“I love you so much it _burns,”_ Purple murmurs, pistoning his cock in and out of your cunt like there’s no tomorrow. More electrical static sparks and coils around your nerves. Your breath hitches in the back of your throat. The hand pressed against the underside of your belly trails one circle along the epidermis before it waltzes down to the apex betwixt your thighs. “I _need_ you, I _want_ you _._ I wish that I could make us _one._ Together _forever_.” 

He’s rambling again. 

Purple spills every little thought, desire, and whisper in his mind that he’d never say in the light. He keeps them hidden in the dark, just some echoes that have no jurisdiction within his _living_ realm. But here, in your embrace and sheathed _all the way_ inside of you, he can let them slip. 

He can tell you everything that's like a palm reader’s breath. 

A moan gasps out of your mouth as your irises teeter and totter back in their sockets, “Oh, _Pur, my love,_ you’re my _other half.”_

Purple emits a chirrup that sounds _needy_ and _desperate_ as it breaks off into a trill. The hand that was now rested against your mound twitches before it curls down and pushes the seams of your cunt aside. His index digit traces over your _thumping_ clit, plump and ripe and yearning for Purple’s touch. A claw traces the outskirts of your clit, teasing and experimental, before you whine and he _rolls_ his fingertip over it. 

A keening mewl fills the atmosphere as Purple begins massaging clockwise motions against your clit. It’s absolutely _divine._

The hand that was planted for support against the side of one of your arms noisily slides across the bedsheet. Purple’s searching, seeking for something so vanilla, so soft, so ginger that a blissfully _dazed_ smile stretches across your cheeks. 

Three digits poke against five; they intertwine, and a symphony of zest and ardor and breadth _cry_ out like the angels ablaze. 

Your heart flutters, _pounds,_ against your sternum as Purple laces his hand through your own. It‘s so absolutely tender, so doting. Warmth blossoms across your cheeks, but it’s not from exhaustion or sex. It’s from heat, from _conflagrations_ that arise from raw _passion._ You sigh, flex your fingers around his, and fall back into Purple's carapace. 

“Take me, _Pur,_ take me and _fill me to the brim,”_ it’s a plea, a vehemence that has Purple’s tapered cock _thrashing_ inside of you as his fingers _stutter_ over your clit. Purple _spurns_ himself on. He thrusts into you with an unbridled _zeal_ that has him drooling, whimpering, and howling out with depraved chitterlings that make your head spin and _loll._ Your midriff crinkles, sending your torso collapsing forward with a numbness that could only be enraptured during such _airy_ and _suffocating_ love. Purple’s frame follows and flushes so absolutely close, while rutting his hips as fast as he can. 

His two fingers are pinching, oscillating, and undulating in _all the right ways_ against your clit and you can’t _breathe._ You’re on the verge of hyperventilation, but it’s the good kind. You're begging, pillowed in billows of the galvanizing scent of salt and sugar. Purple’s chittering, a reverberating rumble that makes your mind _whirl._

But, then, when Purple’s pace is _killer_ and his fingers are _unwavering,_ each sector hits that perfect place and then you’re in the _clouds_. 

His fingers twirl that bundle of nerves to the right and his cocks beats against your _sweet spot_ , and you’re cumming. Your walls clench and clamp down on his cock while your clit’s heartbeat is _hard_ and _vibrant._

Purple chokes on his breath as his grip on your hand _screws together tightly_ and his hips sputter to a halt _deep_ inside. He’s sheathed all the way. Purple can _feel_ your walls spasm against his cock as each segmented joint bloats and expands before deflating as his _viscous_ cum spools through it. He’s crying. 

And, when that toasty cum spills into you, so are you. 

Tears are pooling down your face and you’re so _heavenly_ happy. Your orgasm milks whatever’s left in Purple out before he huffs out tiredly and falls back against his side. His hold on you pulls you with. The two of you lay side by side, breathless and dizzy and hazed, with your hands still joined. Thick rivulets of Purple’s climax drop from your _soaked_ lips and coat little rosewater pink ink trails across your flesh. You sigh. 

You rest your head against Purple’s chest, exhaustedly panting, as a small grin curls your mouth, “I love you, _Pur.”_

Feelers brush through your locks and those lilac flecks in Purple’s violets orbs jitter as they meet your gaze. He’s inhaling shakily and exhaling heavily, but he’s smiling, too.

_“I love you, too, pudding cup.”_


	19. Kinktober Day Eighteen: Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rex have a lil' fun at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first official one with RoleSwap! Tallest Red!! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_“The Sky was gold, it was rose. I was takin’ sips of it through my nose.”_

Stephan Jenkin’s dulcet tones seeped through the speakers. It wafted through the atmosphere of the bustling party. People danced, moving and slithering along to the rhythm. Stomping pounded against the ground, rattling the china cabinets and the coffee tables. Clinking and clattering of beer, wine, vodka, and tequila bottles clapped along with each dance move and each thump of the music. 

You stared at all of the people, half of a smirk curled across your face. The lip to your cup of _Monster Vodka_ was resting against your mouth. You inhaled, taking in the scent of sharp, stinging alcohol and heady, salty bodies permeating the party. 

It was nice, you guessed. 

Parties were fun and all, but what made this one special was … 

_“Dollface,_ are you even drinking anymore?” Rex’s voice whispered by the side of your head. A hand slipped into your own as you glanced over to meet milky pink eyes. 

You nodded,” Yeah, just a little distracted, I guess.” 

“What for … ?” Rex inquired, fully stepped forward to you. Neon lights that were installed in the ceiling fixture flashed and flickered across Rex’s albino ivory skin. He looked like a wraith coming to whisk you away with those druggy, lidded eyes and that drunken flush hued across his cheeks. 

“Celebrating graduating’s nice and all, but …,” the alcohol in your glass swished and swirled around as you tilted the cutlery away. “You wanna know what would make this party _even better?”_

You were smirking. A full-blown smirk had stretched across your face as you ever so slowly swiveled your head to face Rex completely and leaned back against the wall you were standing at. You placed your drink on a random table, ready to forget about it as you fixated all of your attention on Rex. He was looking at you. One of his thin brows were arched, waiting for you to continue. But, by the smirk also growing on his face, you think he understood. 

“What?” 

“If you _fucked_ me in front of God and everybody.” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Rex’s smirk turned wolfish as he pressed one of his forearms against the wall and moved to stand directly in front of you, “ _My_ smoking hot GF _and_ street cred.” 

Wrapping both of your arms around his neck, you exhaled a chuckle and said, “Doesn’t everyone still think we’re freaks, though?” 

Rex’s hands snaked down your sides and twisted behind your back. He pulled your body flush with his, face hovering only a mere few inches from your own. He shrugged out an apathetic, “Eh.” 

Then, once his arms were wound fully around your back, his hands slipped down to cup your thighs so that he could slide your back up the wall. You followed along with his movements, helping a fraction by kicking your legs out and hooking them together against the small of Rex’s back. His groin pressed into your own. Heat bloomed throughout your entire being. 

“I want you to be as _loud_ as possible, babe,” Rex’s sly voice hissed against the shell of your ear. “I want _everyone_ to hear what I can do.” 

You rolled your eyes, laced your digits through those candy apple red locks on Rex’s scalp, and grinned, “You sure you’re not just trying to one up ‘Vil?” 

Rex’s eyes momentarily widened before he scoffed, “As if … Okay, maybe. Whatever. Just kiss me already.” 

With a wink and a breathless laugh, you finally acquiesce and press your lips to his. 

Rex’s kiss is firm. A little sloppy, but romantic. 

His mouth molds with your own and the two of you tighten your grip around one another. Your tongue trails against the ridge of your bottom row of teeth before it pokes out and licks against Rex’s lip. He hums as his tongue unfurls out and meets your own. Both appendages twirl together a few times as one of Rex’s hands waltz up your thigh. 

You’re wearing a dress. It’s so _easy_ for his fingers to just bunch up the fabric, push it out of the way, and prance right on down to the arousal already soaking your undergarment. When his fingertips strum down the seam of your panties, your digits lock on tighter to his hair and Rex cracks open a singular eye as he breaks away from the kiss. 

“Baby, have you been thinking about this all night?” his voice is slurred, and you can’t tell if he’s intoxicated by liquor or sex. “You’re already so _wet.”_

“Mmhmm,” you drone against his mouth and tilt your head to the side. Rex snickers, nestles his cheek against your own, and nibbles the shell of your ear. 

“How cute, baby girl,” then, Rex licked a _long_ stripe down your neck as the fingers playing with your panties snagged under the fabric and shoved it out of the way. 

Your labia is absolutely _drenched._ Rex whistles out a puff of air as he traces his fingers along the slit. A low whine reverberates in the back of your throat and Rex nods, knowing what you’re keening for. His first two digits gingerly fondle against your entrance before he sheathes them. 

A pleasant heat, not unlike what was already there, spreads slowly like quicksilver through your core. It feels like taking a refreshing breath of air. Rex’s fingers tease, only wiggling around a bit as before he twists them and begins lightly pumping them in and out. Your brows pinch together slightly as he eventually scissors his fingers, stokes the embers in your cunt a few more times, and then removes them. 

You curtly sigh at the loss of contact, but when Rex rolls his hips against yours, that thought is gone almost as soon as it comes. 

He’s hard. You can feel his erection through those _tight, tight_ skinny jeans of his. It doesn’t take much to get him going, considering _you_ were his first. It makes you softly chuckle as Rex starts fumbling with the zipper of his pants. 

The sound of his zipper buzzing open is quiet underneath the music. Rex grapples for the halved band of his pants and his boxers, shoving them just far down enough while his cock almost unceremoniously springs free. 

His length isn’t very long, _at all._ It’s resting in between your soaked lips, throbbing yearningly. Rex angles his hips a little to bob his cock between your folds, hoping to coat up his shaft in your arousal. He hasn’t looked up from staring at your shoulder. 

When Rex _does_ glance into your eyes, though, his expression is _pleadingly_ eager. 

“Still on the pill, _right?”_ his voice cracks at the end. 

You grin and nod, “Of course, _hun.”_

That's the only answer Rex needed. 

Rex curves his hips back so that he can press the head of his cock into your entrance. You bite your bottom lip as he slowly pushes inside. It spreads your walls apart, and when Rex is buried _deep_ in your cunt, you can’t help but sigh out blissfully. Rex tightens his hold on your body and your fingers tangle in his hair. 

“Move, baby, I wanna _cum_ tonight,” you murmur and Rex dips his head in response. 

His hips rock a little as he weakly thrusts into you. It's enough to stoke the flame, but not enough to create a conflagration. You whimper and Rex groans. His pace steadily picks up, smacking clothed skin against bare flesh as he starts pounding into your cunt. 

An actual moan slips out of your lips when Rex is finally pistoning in and out of your cunt with a speed, force, and curvature that has your mind _reeling._

One of your hands falls away from their vice around Rex’s neck and settles against the apex between your legs. Your fingers itch around your mound, palming over all of the plump flesh before they dance down to your clit. You know that it’s impossible for Rex to handle that in this position, so with the added pressure of his groin and your fingers, you stimulate yourself. 

Rex’s cock saws through your walls, your fingers massage your clit, and your mouth finds his once again. You're passionately kissing him, huffing and panting and moaning as his pace picks up _even more._

The tip of his cock is _beating_ against that _sweet spot_ inside of your cunt _over and over and over_ again. You almost can’t get over it as you feather your clit with undulating motions. Rex simpers, collapses out of the kiss, and exhales heavily. His hot breath fans over your face as your lidded eyes stare at his euphoric visage. 

You can feel a tourniquet inside of you. It’s soggy and on fire, but it’s twisting and coiling and curling in a way that has you oscillating your hips along with Rex’s. Drool trickles out of the corner of your mouth, and Rex’s tongue is just barely lolling out of his own. You know he’s close. You are, too. 

All it’ll take is a few more thrusts in _just_ the right way and a pinch and swivel of your clit and then it feels like you’ve been _shattered._

Your breath hitches as your body freezes, tenses, and dopamine and serotonin floods your veins and billows smoky clouds around your mind. The walls of your cunt clench and clamp down _hard_ on Rex’s still moving shaft and he chokes up. A few light, transparent droplets of your cum trickle out from your lips as Rex’s body goes rigid. Your cunt is spasming and squeezing and milking his cock. He shudders as his shaft twitches, expands, and then he’s spilling his cum into you, too. 

The both of you puff out quietly, clinging onto one another as you both sway and ride out your orgasms. Your cunt eventually calms back down to an occasional thump, but your clit’s heartbeat is still so _fast._ Rex slides his half-hard cock out, which causes several trails of cum to bourn down from your cunt. 

His gaze is dopey and spaced out as he watches a few drops splatter to the floor. You sigh out a soft moan and Rex averts his look back to you. He looks happy, serene. You really _do_ think he loves you and it’s not just some high school romance. You keep him flush to your body. 

“Damn, _dollface,_ you don’t get how much I _love_ watching my cum leak outta you,” Rex comments in a hushed whisper and you giggle. 

“Just as much as I _love_ when you cum in me,” you wink and Rex grins playfully. The two of you lean back in for another few more kisses, but then a voice slices through your train of thought. 

_“REX! You bang her_ without _me? What the hell, man!”_

This voice is high-pitched, whiny, and indignant; and you instantly know that it’s _Weevil._

You and Rex share one last look, snigger, and steal a kiss.


	20. Kinktober Day Nineteen: Dry Humping*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple has you for a reason ... you just hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

You could feel him shivering. 

Whether it was from excitement or anticipation, you’re unsure of. All you know, and the only thing you can find solace in, is that you’re  _ also  _ shivering. 

It’s not cold, per se. No, the extremely suffocating body heat saddled against your back wouldn’t allow that. A monarch of blankets was settled all the way up to your chin, threadbare absolutely thick and numerous. Warmth encased you. You shouldn’t be shivering. 

And here you are. 

Of course, given the circumstances, … 

_ “Pudding,  _ are you cold?” the silvery voice of  _ Almighty Tallest Purple  _ whispered. 

You briefly droned out a, “Yes.” 

Silence encased the tense, stuffy atmosphere. Everything felt dull, and the air you breathed went sour.  _ He  _ was still focused on you. It was obvious by the way his three digits drummed against your hip and his antennae fluttered and clicked rhythmically. 

You couldn’t sleep. 

Even in the dark, not even the usual gentle whirring of the  _ Massive  _ or any intrusions from the various technological devices spaced throughout  _ his  _ room could lull you to sleep. Bags were under your eyes, but there was no fuzz before them. You could only think about  _ Purple,  _ and how his vice-like grip on your body seemed to be growing ever  _ tighter and tighter and tighter and tighter and  _

“Do you need me to warm you up?” came again. Purple shifted slightly, but his body stayed pressed  _ so very close  _ to yours. Dread filled a pit in your heart. 

You stammered out a, “N-No.” 

What was already a stale atmosphere seemed to melt into something uncomfortable. You think Purple’s miffed with you, but there’s nothing you can do about it. He wants you to talk to him more, you’re sure, but you can’t bring yourself to. You just want him to grow bored of you and send you back home. It has to happen soon, it has to happen eventually, … right? 

There’s something frosty and frothy and icky lodged in your throat. Is it nerves? Or is it bile? You’re not certain. 

Is he even  _ going _ to get bored of you? 

It’s been so long since you’ve seen the light of day, so long since the ginger and warm rays of sunshine have danced across your skin. You try to inhale, try to imagine how it feels to suck in that sweet, sharp, and fresh pine scent of the outside breeze. Can you have that again? What about curling up in bed after a long, cold winter’s eve? You can see flames of a bonfire stretching steadily higher and higher as it blazes and vacuums up the white dots in the night sky. It’s all a distant memory now. 

Purple’s kept you for  _ so long,  _ attempting to force his love upon you and to steal whatever affection he can hustle from your embrace. It’s why he brought you here. You’re his. And you can’t remember how it feels to be free. 

There's another alien just like him. A leader, his brother. You’ve seen him quite a bit, and you’ve shared a few words in passing. Nothing more than that. His candy apple orbs always stare half-lidded down at your  _ much smaller and weaker  _ form. You wonder if he pities you by the look on his face. It hurts. Your chest tightens with a prickling and stinging pressure as tears collect by your ducts.

Sometimes you think about him. Fantasize about him. Dream of those pink lemonade flecks in his eyes turning into reticles to shoot down everything in its path just to  _ save you.  _ It’s stupid. And foolish. But you can’t help but dream. He’s soft on you. He shouldn’t be. You shouldn’t want him to be holding you right now. 

Right now, when the tears burn away at your eyes and they wane and fall down your cheeks, when Purple begins rolling his hips against yours. You suppress your sob, finding it just a little too difficult to breathe when Purple’s claws dig into your flesh and the hand that had been supporting your head slides out and comes up to cover your mouth. He does that when he tries to make love to you. He doesn’t like hearing your crying and begging for him to  _ stop.  _

You wonder why that hasn’t deterred him yet, either. 

He kidnapped you for the sole purpose of  _ loving  _ him. And you don’t. You hate that he found you, just some lucky and random chance that the Universe picked  _ you.  _ Purple wouldn’t have even known you’d existed had he not searched for  _ somebody to love.  _ He found you by pure coincidence, chance. A rabbit’s foot. Good luck. It left him yearning. And it was a yearning that was  _ insatiable _ . 

a yearning that made him pant and mutter and moan like a mess as he pressed his groin into yours and worked that already aroused cock of his. 

Purple's speed and movements make your body feel like you're a ship swaying dangerously in a sweeping tide. He rocks you forward and backward, pressing that bulge of his in between the dip of your thighs. You clench reflexively. Purple whines. 

He’s naked behind you. And you’re not wearing any clothes. Purple doesn’t like for you to. Says it restricts skin on skin contact. He likes touching your bare flesh. His fingers leave trails of crackling voltage and conflagration. You try not to shudder as his shaft bobs between your folds. Purple jostles his hips in a way that sends those segments of his cock undulating against your  _ so very dry  _ lips. Purple’s buzzing tapers off into a confused chirrup. You hate that he’s confused. He should know why you aren’t wet. 

Purple oscillates his hips, going slower than before as his cock unfurl and squirms across the exterior of your cunt. He’s coating it with that natural lubricant of his _mating_ _organ_ , making sure it doesn’t hurt you. There’s something bittersweet about that. You frown, wrenching your eyelids shut. 

Something flits above your head, like a dove breaking free into an aerial escape. Purple’s antennae curl around your head, intertwined through your tresses, and feather those feelers across your sickly blanched cheeks. He’s trying to be romantic. He does this. He thinks you like it. 

it just makes you want his brother. 

Viscous rivulets trickle down your thighs and you realize that Purple’s got you about as good as he can. You bite your bottom lip expectantly. You try not to let your breath hitch in your throat as he begins thrusting loosely against your ass again. He's not even  _ in _ you yet. He’s just trying to snag some friction. A sob wracks your frame. 

You wonder if this is how the rest of your life is going to be. 

You wonder if maybe Purple’s brother  _ could  _ save you. 

You wonder if he  _ would.  _

And Purple keens noisily as the bulbed head of his cocks finally pierces your cunt. 

You wonder if anyone  _ can _ save you. 


	21. Kinktober Day Twenty: Cannibalism*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's fucked. He knows he is. He can see it in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS VERY DARK!! PLEASE, BE CAREFUL!!
> 
> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

It had started off great. 

Whisking you away, that is. 

Red, and his brother, had high hopes whenever they watched your pretty eyes flutter open for the very first time inside of the  _ Massive.  _ Behind the glass of an antichamber, you’d look  _ petrified.  _ It was understandable. You were somewhere new. 

You were in your new  _ home.  _

They’d stolen you away, collectively. Purple yearned and craved for something more, something that he’d never truly have even  _ if  _ he orchestrated an entire  _ Empire.  _ Red, well, honestly he wanted something a little more domestic than that. He wanted to be held, cradled, and coddled with sweet nothings by someone who cherished him. It was foolish, and something only a smeet would desire, … but it felt right. 

You’d been the  _ perfect _ solution to that. 

Red remembered the long, tiring hours of scouring any and every interface possible to find that  _ one.  _ It wasn’t until, after months and months of searching, they’d found what they sought. 

_ You.  _

The memory’s kind of distant, but he remembers. You’d had a motivational post, something mushy and sappy and hopelessly romantic, but that was exactly it. Just the  _ right _ person for them both. It hadn’t taken much, given how desperate and depraved Purple and he were. And, with just the tiny photo you’d provided, that was  _ enough.  _

So, they’d snatched you up and carried you through the depths of the beyond. 

And, at first, everything was fine. 

Well, as fine as someone who's been recently swept away into a new life could be. 

You’d panicked, no doubt. You thrashed, kicked, flailed, and screamed whenever they drew near and ushered you into their lives. Red had a fond smile on his face as he remembered how the fire in your heart refused to be doused. 

so they sedated you. 

A few modifications to help the brain isn’t  _ wrong.  _ Irkens have been doing it for  _ centuries,  _ and if Red recalls correctly, so do  _ humans.  _ They take medicine, pills, and some even undergo surgery to fix whatever little physiological errors there were in the brain. And, well, the error present in your head was a lack of  _ love  _ for them. 

Firstly, they’d increased the levels of estrogen in your  _ breeding organs  _ by as much as possible. Then, dopamine, serotonin, and norepinephrine followed. To seal the deal, and ensure you’d  _ never  _ try to leave them, they maxed out the levels of oxytocin and vasopressin. 

They tampered with a couple of other things; things that would ensure you could  _ stay with them forever and could never die.  _ After that, you’d been complacent. Loving, ginger, soft, and nurturing. You were  _ perfect.  _

And it was great. 

until, one day, it wasn’t so good. 

So Purple and Red had found you, hunched over a  _ half-eaten _ maid drone and  _ drenched  _ in rose pink blood. You were sobbing, flaying off pastel mint skin with your nails and stuffing the sinewy chunks in your mouth. Your eyes looked so blown out, so spacious. You didn’t even look like you were seeing anymore. You were  _ g o n e.  _

Purple was the one who started crying that day. He crumpled to his knees and wailed. Red remembers staring down at his brother’s shuddering form. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. He was frozen. Frozen, staring at your euphoric face as you polished off the cadaver that lay before you. 

It was … abhorrently terrifying. 

They did a few more small tweaks to your hormones and chemicals, trying to fix what they’d missed. When you weakly and blearily blinked away the crusted glaze upon your eyes, you were back to normal, if not  _ better.  _

You loved them and they loved you. 

until it happened again. 

and again. 

and again and again and again and again and 

Then there was no telling what the problem was. Purple was nearly driven up the wall trying to figure out how to cure the madness that would periodically cloud your mind. Nothing was working. Nothing  _ had  _ worked. You’d been through  _ so many surgeries  _ that your scalp is always so permanently tender. Red pondered if that was the reason. It seemed likely. 

You, when the  _ disease _ would fog through your senses, didn’t seem bothered, though. You’d chuckle breathlessly and hold their hands and gaze up at them with those drunkenly sultry eyes of yours. 

And that was when Red decided that there wasn’t anything they could do. 

So, now, when you're ripping mounds of meat out of another cadaver on the floor and chewing them up fully, Red doesn’t let it rattle him. Instead, he steps forward and croons out a soft, 

_ “Buttercup.”  _

Your head perks up, but you don’t stop chewing. Red steals a few more steps closer, holding his palms out in a surrendering manner. You can’t see, though. Your back is facing Red, and you’re staring intently at the wall. That's fine. He just had to wait for a response. 

_ “ … Red?”  _

The word is croaked out in a squeaky and silvery tone, but Red just grins softly. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he answers, pausing only a few mere inches away from you, “Just me.” 

You drone out a response as you scoop up another strain of tendons and dangle them above your agape mouth. Red watches with mild interest for a moment before he kneels down, settles himself in a sitting position, and reaches his arms out for yours. He’s going to comfort you, embrace you. It usually works. It helps bring you down from those ravenous highs. 

When his fingertips meet your sides, you hum out a whine and jostle your legs a bit as Red steadily pulls your frame into his lap. You fall perfectly in that little dip between his legs, pressed so firmly against his groin. Red tries  _ not _ to think about that. 

_ “Buttercup, …  _ you’re going to have to quit eating our staff,” Red reprimands with a lack of gusto. His words are vapid. He actually doesn’t care. You shrug. 

Silence. The only sound in the room is the subtle thrumming of the ship’s ever-running engine and your chewing. Red waits for a moment before, 

“You’re not scratched up at all,” he points out, prodding across the plump flesh of your stomach. “Ever. How strange. They  _ could  _ fight back, but they  _ never  _ do. I wonder why that is … ?” 

His question seems as if it’s an offhand one, just meant to hang in the air like food for thought. Red knows you know the reason. He sees you pause again. Both of his antennae quirk quizzically, the grin on his face stretching ever-wider the longer he anticipates. 

What comes, however … 

_ “Eat this,”  _ you’re holding a chunk of flesh out to him. Red glances down at the meat, then those pink lemonade flecks inched back up to your face. You’re twisted around only halfway, but it’s enough to see all of your face. You’re chewing loosely, staring at Red blankly. 

“You want me to  _ eat _ another one of my kind?” Red inquires with a slight tilt of his head, that grin of his molding into more of a smirk than before. You nod. 

“After everything you’ve done to me, ….” he could hear his heartbeat in his head, “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

… 

Red wants to say something, he  _ really  _ does. He can’t bring himself to, though. You  _ remember.  _ You remember  _ all of these things they’d done.  _ Red wants to flinch away or avert his gaze. 

But he can’t. 

So he stares at you, watching. Waiting. You don’t waver. You just keep chewing that collection of ichor in your mouth. Red can feel remorse and regret and maggots crawling across his flesh. Tickling. 

“Do it,” there's an almost teasing smile on your face now. “Eat it. Help me eat this Irken. C’mon, I know you’re  _ fucked up  _ enough as is. I bet you’d get off on it, wouldn’t you?”

Red opens his mouth to retaliate, to defend his namesake and deny that, but he’s halted in his craft. 

Your arm bullets forward, smacks against Red’s teeth, and suddenly, your hand’s halfway down his throat. 

He sputters and chokes, leering down at your form with shocked eyes. Sugary sweet fluid and watermelon pink blood squirts into his mouth, and the taste of saccharine is  _ overwhelming,  _ but Red doesn’t stop it, though. Even if his back subconsciously arches in an attempt to tower over your form. You don’t seem affected; you’re just watching him expectantly. Red can feel another shudder wrack his frame and his digits flex into your skin. 

but he starts chewing. 

You’re content whenever you retract your hand from his mouth. Red chews slowly at the stringy and soft meat, trying not to focus on how  _ good  _ it actually tastes. It's abhorrent to think about. So, whenever you shimmy back around and continue scraping off chunks, Red doesn’t want to hear, 

“If you’ll be  _ my good little boy  _ and help me finish this,” you start off slowly, cooing with a motherly vanilla that makes Red eagerly look at the back of your head with his antennae fallen flat to the base of his neck. “I’ll let you make  _ passionate  _ love to me while we do it.” 

There's a mischievous and playful undertone hidden within the wink of your offer. He shouldn’t take it, shouldn’t do it. There’s something so unnaturally wrong about this all, but … something also so ultimately  _ intimate.  _

and so that’s why red doesn’t hesitate to reach over and snag a bite of the cadaver himself. 

You hum lovingly when Red starts eating the second bite, but that’s not what he’s focused on. He could only think about your hands. They’re grabbing, groping, fondling any of his flesh you possibly can. His teeth slice through the meat while your hands diligently snap open the band of his uniform’s skirt, pulling down that  _ and  _ his leggings  _ just  _ far enough that you can coax his cock out. Your fingers tickle around the seam of his slit and Red  _ honestly  _ purrs. It’s a buzzing that sounds like a fluorescent light. You poke your tongue out of your mouth. 

Red’s eating more of the body than you currently are, but that’s fine. It’s fine,  _ especially  _ whenever that segmented cock of his unfurls inside of his and slithers out. The tips of your fingers tease him so  _ delicately _ . Waltzing little butterfly kisses up and down before you withdraw your hand. Red tries not to whimper, but it comes out as the weakest of growls. You shush him quietly, and that’s when he sees both of your hands bundle up the ends of your tunic.

You’re  _ soaking _ . Your scent is  _ intoxicating  _ and it’s  _ everywhere.  _ Red wasn’t surprised. Every single time they’ve found you like this, nearly lobotomized and consuming another, you’re  _ always _ aroused. Sometimes you’re grinding your mound against the heels of your feet, others you're nearly knuckle-deep in your cunt with three fingers. Each time is different from the last. Today, when you’d just been sitting there, didn’t happen very often. Red guessed that you knew he’d come along. 

it made his cock  _ throb.  _

So whenever you’re pushing your apex back onto Red’s undulating cock, he only wraps an arm around your waist and slides you  _ down.  _ He’s sheathed fully inside of you. Red groans out a pleased chirrup and you just sigh out peacefully. And then, when Red gyrates his hips slightly and pulls back so he can  _ thrust  _ back in, you go on and  _ eat.  _

Red’s pounding into you faster and harder than he’d liked to admit. It makes him so needy, and desperate. He’s chasing a friction and a pressure that makes his orbs nearly  _ reel  _ back into their sockets, but he tries to steady himself. Blood is trickling down from the corners of his mouth and you're riding him like a saint. There are so many things and sensations happening at once that Red could  _ feel  _ himself getting overloaded. 

You dine with him. 

The two of you, conjoined in unbridled lovemaking, tear the cadaver from limb to limb. 

One of your hands is occupied, tweaking and rolling and massaging that little  _ jewel _ hidden within your folds. You’re panting and blushing, moaning and drooling. You’re a mess. Blood, organs, froth, and tears streak and stain your flesh. Red nearly  _ cums  _ at the sight of it all. His antennae flitter atop his head. He caresses the feelers across your cheeks and drinks in the heady scent of sex and love and  _ you.  _

and, when you’re reaching that peak of yours, that’s when you begin to beg. 

“C’mon,  _ Red,  _ baby, eat me, eat me, too. Do it. Do it do it do it do it. Eat me, eat me, eat me … !” 

You're sobbing, crying, and clinging to the skeleton of the mostly eaten corpse before you. Red feels a tension coil in his chest and groin and his vision tunnels. He can’t think, can’t breathe. You’re so  _ tight  _ around him. So open, so suffocating. Smothering, holding him under. He's drowning. Your haunches flex and kick and you’re slamming back against his cock. Red trills and gulps. 

“I  _ need  _ you, I  _ want  _ you to, Red. Please, make the misery  _ stop,  _ just end it. Bite into me, take me. Take me apart.  _ Tear  _ me apart.  _ Cum  _ in my dying body. I don’t wanna feel this anymore. Help me, Red.  _ Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red. I love you i love you i love you i love you eat me eat me eat me eat me.”  _

You’re pleading and Red’s vision is pinprick thin. Static fuzzes and blurs his vision and the world becomes a little more desaturated. There’s a loud humming in his head, a swarm of locusts twirling and spinning and swaying and rocking and he can’t see. His head lolls back and he grunts painfully. He loves you, too. Red loves you  _ so much it hurts. _

“Red Red Red Red. Do it, please.  _ Pretty please!  _ Come on!” 

He’ll do anything for you. He wants you to be  _ happy.  _ You just have to love him back. You will. If he gives you want you want, what you pray for. You’ll love him. You’ll hold him and tell him he’s good enough and cradle him and kiss him and brush your thumbs across his cheeks and coo to him and and and and and and and 

_ “Red, eat me alive … !”  _

and then he opened his maw wide and took a bite. 


	22. Kinktober Day Twenty-One: Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, it's all for Weevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first official thing for RoleSwap! Weevil!!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

The loud, blaring music and colorful, flashing lights faded and dulled away into a milky gray-blue sky illuminated solely by a brilliantly shining full moon. 

Weevil’s arm was thrown across your shoulders, drawing your frame saddled close to his as he pulled you away from the backyard still bustling alive with partying guests. He was laughing, completely intoxicated by the near seven shots of _Malibu_ he’d downed back. You _also_ weren’t in the right mind either. You’d been the sore loser of every single ‘chug your drink’ game _five times in a row._ And when all you had in your cup was a blend of korn, orange juice, and a tropical blend, that was _bound_ to end in disaster. 

So, whenever you’d been singing along poorly to the lyrics of whatever song had been playing at the time with Rex, you _definitely_ weren’t going to stop Weevil’s uneven strut your way. 

He’d tossed those _long,_ tendril arms of his around your waist and _smashed_ his face against your own. Weevil’s kiss was the messiest and neediest thing you’d ever had, but it was endearing. You giggled halfway into the kiss as Weevil’s added weight caused you to stumble back a few steps, wobble, and then unceremoniously topple onto the ground. Rex _had_ attempted to save you, but he just ended up falling and dog-piling Weevil and you. 

Once the bout of raucous laughter and slurred words were exchanged, you allowed Weevil to guide you back into the house and up the stairs. 

You were almost at the top step and you asked, _“Heeey,_ shouldn’t we stay at _your_ party?” 

Weevil shrugged and grinned, “Maybe … But Rex can handle it.” 

… You distinctly remember seeing Rex splayed across the ground, flailing his limbs in a slight jostle, and wailing in agony to the Heavens whenever you’d departed from him. 

“All right, sure,” you rolled your eyes and acquiesced. Weevil tightened his hold across your shoulders, ushered you over the final step, and twirled around dangerously. You exhaled a laugh, curled your arms around him, and spun with him as he carried you through the den of the attic. 

“Besides,” he finally spoke when he paused in front of one of the multiple rooms and winked, “He got to have you all to himself last house party. Tonight, you belong to _me.”_

Heat powdered across the ridge of your face and blossomed in your core. You shakily breathed, crinkled your eyelids at him, and watched as Weevil dropped a hand from your frame to push open that creaky door behind him. It sounded like a cat yowling, but it was a welcome noise. Then, after Weevil used his foot to kick it all the way open, he tugged you inside by one of your hands. 

Weevil twirled you one last time, all but _gently_ closed the door, and immediately swooped back for another kiss. 

A buzzing pressure flit along your lips as Weevil molded his mouth against your own. 

Your eyes fluttered shut, your arms curled around his neck, and then, everything blurred. 

Weightlessness encompassed your body as it _pillowed_ backward. Weevil fell along with you, the only clear thing in a world suddenly streaking and pulling and staining and blobbing into nonsense around you. His eyes were wrenched shut and his glasses were blown askew, but he still looked so absolutely _handsome._ Violet locks tickled across your forehead and that’s when your eyes shut, too. 

Weevil’s hands trailed down your sides once the bed had stopped rumbling. One slipped underneath your shirt, while the other fiddled with the buttons on your skirt. They popped open noisily, matching the booming of the basses downstairs. Weevil shoved away your skirt once all the buttons were open, just as the other hand that had traveled beneath your shirt cupped the fabric of your bra. 

Whenever his digits slipped beneath the material and gingerly swiped over your pert nipple, you hummed breathlessly and stretched your hands down his torso to fiddle with his joggers. 

Your fingers traced the band around his waist before they slipped under, pushed against the stretchy fabric, and tugged them _down._ Weevil whimpered into the kiss, darted his now free hand up your shirt, and bundled the fabric of your shirt and bra together. Just as he yanked those up over your breasts, your wandering hands found his steadily hardening cock. 

It didn’t take much to get him stiff and standing. 

Just a slight roll of your thumb on the head, waltz your fingers down the shaft, feather them, and then curl your hand _fully_ around his member. 

Weevil groaned, head lolling around in a half-circle as he loosely thrust into your grip, _“Haa, candy face,_ don't just tease me.” 

“I won’t,” you said as a playfully mischievous grin etched across your cheeks. Colors blurred again and you stuttered out a heave. Then, after that, you withdrew your hand, pushed yourself back, and propped yourself up. The world fuzzed around you for a moment at the barometric change, but you ignored it in favor of lightly pressing your teeth into your tongue. 

Weevil whined out with a silvery pitch, “You said you _wouldn’t_ tease me!” 

Instead of verbally answering, you just chuckled deviously before you reached for the clothes still bunched up over your bust. Weevil stared in awe and in longing as you _teasingly_ pulled the clothes over your head and dropped them to the floor. Your breasts stood perky and plump, and Weevil _keened_ loudly at the sight. 

He lurched forward, arms at the ready to caress all of your ripe flesh and lips pursed to steal as many kisses as possible. You extended your hand out, palm forward, so that Weevil smacked his face into it. He droned out a tiny whine and peered around your digits with slit eyes. 

“Nu-uh, if you wanna have me tonight,” a cluck of your tongue, “then you’re going to have to get rid of your clothes, too, ‘Vil.” 

Almost instantly, Weevil was tearing at his clothes and _desperately_ attempting to shuck them away. You watched with a lidded gaze, a drugged smile prancing across your features again. While Weevil hastily removed whatever of his chic clothes remained, you palmed over your mound and massaged your clit through the thin fabric of your panties. Everything clouded your mind in hazy daze, but that’s just fine. Time wasn’t real and the only thing that mattered right now was what was in front of you. 

And that, without a doubt, was Weevil. 

His clothes were finally haphazardly strewn across the floor. Weevil stared up straight into your eyes with a pleading expression, settled back against his haunches, and simpered. Your palms kept kneading into your flesh as you traced them up to the tip-top of your undergarment, hooked your thumbs underneath, and pulled them down your legs _ever so slowly._ As they crawled down your legs, you nonchalantly nestled your back against the bed. You dropped the panties to the floor, smiling widely. Both of your knees were crooked and in the air, and your feet were arched and digging into the bed. 

The world whorled again and you felt a wave of dizziness wash over you, but when you saw Weevil’s excited expression light up his features and an eager smile grace his face, it all cleared up again. 

“Okay, baby, tonight, I’m _yours.”_


	23. Kinktober Day Twenty-Two: Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the girls share a little intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_“Could you handle just_ one _more, peaches?”_

A pair of hands slid underneath your breasts, cupped them, and gently tugged your bust backward. Your breath stuttered, stolen away by the compression against _someone’s_ hard carapace. Tilting your chin up, the back of your head rested against the rough center ridge of a carapace. Candy apple orbs met your own. 

_“Please,_ Roo,” you pleaded softly. 

Ruby chuckled, then her hands drfited away from your chest and settled against your hips. 

Or, at least, _attempted_ to. 

A pair of knees were already present there. They shifted, digging the pointy juts of each patella into Ruby’s digits. Someone huffed. 

“Go away, Ruby,” it was Violet’s silvery whine. “She's already in _me.”_

At this, Ruby’s gaze trailed down to Violet’s and locked stares. Violet was pouting with narrowed eyes. Her hands were curled into your thighs, and your groins were tightly pressed together. _If_ Ruby brushed her fingers down, she could _feel_ the leather straps of the harness that wrapped around the underside of your belly and the junctions between each of your thighs and apex. There was an _obvious_ phallus that protruded from the center of the harness, but it was sheathed _deep_ in Violet’s cunt currently. 

“Well, don’t worry,” Ruby exhaled a snicker, “because _I’m_ going to be the one going in _her.”_

You didn’t even have a chance to respond before something _prodded_ against the slit on the underside of the harness. You gasped as something squirmed and pushed through the slit until the _tip_ of it was pressing into your entrance. It wriggled again. 

“Urrrgh, _fine,_ whatever,” Violet snapped with a crack in her voice, _“Candy eyes,_ c’mon, keep moving!” 

The knees _stabbing_ into your hips loosened and laxed away, but a set of arms darted into the air and latched around your neck. Another gasp escaped you as Violet’s linked arms yanked your torso back down to her. Pretty, cloudy, heather orbs flashed and shined glossily in front of your very face. A whimper collected in the back of your throat at the _intimate_ eye contact, and your hips rolled back into a rhythm that didn't even need to build up. 

Violet chittered as that mock cock sawed through the walls of her cunt again. Her antennae swayed forward and tangled through your fringe. The tipa of her feelers caresse your hairline. Your lashes fluttered shut at the near bliss of it all. 

Until whatever was settled against your _own_ cunt wiggled again. 

Your eyes snapped open as you realized Ruby was copying the movements of your thrusts. There was _something_ firm about whatever was tracing the folds of your cunt. It was eccentric and different, nothing like you’d ever felt before. You risked a glance over your shoulder, but you couldn’t see any harnesses buckled around Ruby’s hips. 

“Calm down and relax, _peaches,”_ Ruby’s airy laugh filled the air, “It’s just a little _toy_ that I’ve been working on.” 

“Toy?” you echoed. 

“Mmhmm,” Ruby dipped her head, _finally_ able to feather her digits over your hips. _“You_ just worry about Violet. Let _me_ handle us.” 

And almost as soon as Ruby said that, while you’re still thrusting into Violet, the _undulating_ member slithering along your _drenched_ lips finally slid fully into your cunt. 

You assumed it was something similar to what was strapped to your groin, but more _alive._ It made a heat pool in your core, a delicious _burning_ desire that had your heart doing flips. Ruby gingerly eased _all_ _the_ _way_ into your cunt, trying to gyrate in time with you. The shaft wriggled, tickling along strange segments and ridges against your walls, and retracted a couple of few inches at _every_ thrust.

An honest to God _moan_ poured out of your mouth at the sheer _intensity_ of it. 

You were thrusting in a fervor that sent Violet mewling and buzzing, and Ruby wasn’t far behind. Each reel of your hips sent that _moving_ shaft harpooning deep into your cunt and slamming against _every single sweet spot_ . You could feel its curvature, its soft give. So, so _divine._

Ruby's grip on the curve of your hips tightened and Violet pulled your frame closer. You sharply inhaled at the sensation, feeling Ruby’s frame shudder and crumple along with yours. The three of you were absolutely _flushed_ together. And each thrust just brought you _closer_ and _closer_ and _closer_ to the edge. 

The fabric of your harness rubbed and massaged _perfectly_ against your clit. Every subtle move sent vibrations and crackling through your nerves. There was a _jolting_ tickle that shivered your thighs and calves each time your hips churned forward, but that was fine. How tired and sore your muscles were couldn’t compare to this little slice of _heaven_ sandwiching you. 

Violet emitted a simper that made your senses hone in on her. Her antennae were twitching, the ducts of her eyes crinkled and pooled with rosewater pink tears. She was close; that was her tell-tale sign. 

“I’ve got you, Vio, baby,” you murmured, shifting one of your hands from being pressed flat to the bed to inching for her _engorged_ clit. When the fingertip of your thumb brushed over that _special_ bundle of nerves, it _throbbed._ Violet chittered _loudly._

“Yes! _Yes!_ I wanna cum, _make me cum,”_ Violet begged needily. 

You nodded your head loosely and picked up the speed of your thrusts. The slight jittery ministrations your thumb spun against her clit experimented in _every which way_ you could manage. Once your thumb swiveled clockwise over to one side, Violet’s breath hitched and her fingers _furled_ into your flesh. 

She chirruped a loud and drawn-out one as she came. Her frame jerked, tensed, and stilled as her cunt clamped down _ferociously_ against your mock phallus. Your body was still being swayed and rocked against a violent wave as Ruby _still_ pounded into you. You whimpered, feeling your own clit being stimulated behind the harness and the electricity that jazzed in your core. 

There was a pressure that heaved your chest and sent your lungs sunken without air. It coiled, pretzeled, like a rusted spring. Saliva choked your throat and your head felt _dizzy, dizzy._

Ruby oscillated her hips a few more times, that pressure in your core twisted before it snapped, and then you were exhaling a breathy moan. 

Euphoria washed over your already hazed mind as your cunt clenched and feathered along the shaft inside of it. You tried not to freeze up, so _desperately_ trying to help ride Violet through her orgasm even as you were cumming, too. Your walls spasmed multiple times against Ruby before you could hear the quiet and whispered chitterlings spilling out of Ruby’s mouth. 

And, right as Violet’s cunt relinquished its _smothering_ hold, Ruby threw one last unbridled thrust _deep_ into you before she locked up with a hitched and stuttered inhale. Her digits dug into your flesh, too, but that was all right. You just moaned again as the strumming of your cunt subsided and settled. A few rivulets of your juices trickled past the shaft buried in your walls, but it was near _nothing_ compared to what _poured_ out of Ruby and Violet. 

Violet had been soaking already, but her legs, labia, _and_ anything that came into contact with that area was painted with rosewater pink. You couldn’t really see Ruby’s cum, but you could _feel_ it trickling down between her thighs and sticking to your skin. 

A clash of sugar and salt permeated the room and you breathed it in deeply. It was crisp, and sharp. It expanded your lungs and offered a momentary clarity. You sighed softly. 

Ruby’s frame slumped further against yours as her climax passed. She was panting, almost unnoticeably so. Her antennae clicked before they swooped down, swirled through your tresses, and nestled against your scalp. Violet’s crawled further along your head to do the same. Heavy breathing, sighing, and panting rumbled the silence of the room. 

Your hands unraveled from the bed sheets and from beneath your midriff, wormed along Violet and Ruby’s bodies searchingly, and traced over a hand of each. The three of you interlaced five digits with three, and then it all felt at peace again. 

A delicate sigh slipped past your lips and you whispered out a melodic, “I _love_ you both _so_ much.” 

and the response you received was a duet of trills and hand holding that grew stronger.


	24. Kinktober Day Twenty-Three: Oral (Blowjob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally give Red what you promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

“Well, drop ‘em,  _ my love.  _ I’m going to make you  _ beg  _ for  _ more.” _

Red fumbled for the band of his uniform's skirt, attempting desperately to bundle the fabric and shove it down his legs as fast as possible. You watched him the entire time, settled back against your haunches with your head tilted to the side. A subtle tapping accompanied the shuffling of clothes as your fingers mindlessly drummed against your knees. 

Another couple of moments passed and Red had managed to yank his skirt and leggings about halfway down his thighs. He attempted to spring forward toward the bed, but that ended up with him tripping over himself and doubling over. His claws had snagged the edge of the mattress, and the claws of his fingertips were sheathed so deeply into the bed that you're sure it was going to leave holes. 

Red heaved himself back up with an awkward laugh and an uncomfortable smile. The cat ears in front of his antennal sutures had been knocked askew, so Red readjusted those before his arms fell limply back down to his sides. He was standing tall by the edge of the bed. You arched a brow questioningly. 

“Like this,  _ rouge?”  _ you gestured with a sweep of your arm and Red bobbled his head in response. 

“Mmhmm, yeah, right here,” he then pointed down to his groin with both of his index fingers. 

Your eyes rolled with a flutter, but you didn’t refute as you crawled toward the edge of the bed. Red leered all the while with the single most  _ eager  _ expression you’ve seen in forever. His antennae were quivering in anticipation, clicking along rhythmically. And, once you reached the edge of the mattress, you glanced up at him from your position. Red swallowed thickly. 

“What are you waiting for … ? C’mon,” Red started pleading again. His voice was a whispered complaint, and you couldn't help but to laugh. 

“Sweetpea, you’re not even  _ aroused  _ yet,” you grinned wolfishly, “gimme a minute.” 

Red’s teeth clinked together loudly as he shut them. Your grin widened at that. Then, once you were sure that Red wasn’t going to say anything else, you leaned forward to the apex above his thighs. Your fingertips collided against the pastel mint skin of his mound. The skin was thick and smooth, and whenever you trailed your fingers between the dip of his legs, it became softer. You oscillated the heel of your palm against his slit, hopefully attempting to coax his cock from its holder. 

It didn’t take much. Red’s cock eventually unfurled beneath the mound and slithered out. Thick, almost translucent rivulets of natural lubricant globbed and splattered down to the floor as his cock fully revealed itself. The shaft flickered a few times as you withdrew your hands from Red’s slit. Red trilled a whine in response, but it crackled and fizzed out whenever your hands curled around his cock. 

Your fingers padded along the segmented ridges of Red’s cock. They were sturdy, warm, and interesting to feel. You couldn’t help but stare in awe as you loosely pumped your hands up and down his shaft a couple of times. Red’s breath quickened, but it wasn’t that noticeable of a change. A wicked smirk streaked across your face. Red noticed and opened his mouth to inquire about it. 

And, as soon as he did, you opened your own and swallowed him  _ whole.  _

Red’s breath hitched and he choked on his words. The tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth, clamped between his serrated teeth. His hands darted forward and tangled his digits through your tresses. 

You hummed as you trailed your tongue along the valley of his shaft, taking in the slight tangy taste of lubricant and the heat of flesh. His cock  _ throbbed  _ in your mouth and that’s when you shifted your head back up to swirl the flat of your tongue along the bulbed tip. Red groaned, so you took the opportunity to start  _ actually  _ blowing him. 

His cock swished and swayed in your mouth as you bobbed your head on it. You’d periodically undulate your tongue against the shaft, and your hands were busy twisting whatever didn’t fit in your mouth with a finesse. 

Red was panting and scratching along your scalp the longer you went. Hearing such sultry and lewd noises spill and careen out of Red’s mouth spurned you  _ onward.  _ Your speed and pace become more earnest, readily and actively attempting to have him cumming in your mouth sooner rather than later. 

_ That  _ seemed to make Red buzz out a thundering hum the  _ further  _ you pushed yourself. His cock was throbbing like a fast heartbeat, and you  _ knew  _ it wouldn’t be much longer until he was nudged over the edge. 

So, tightening your hold on the rims of his cock, you  _ churned  _ your head faster than ever before. Red’s digits were digging into your flesh, and your jaw hurt, and sweat was perspiring along your skin with a light coat. Your eyes were wrenched shut as you honed in on Red and his cock. 

You sucked  _ harder and harder and harder,  _ focused on Red and every little sound he was making. He was a mess, you could  _ hear  _ it. The sounds were so sweet and delicious. And, so, you shoved Red’s cock as far back into your throat as you could manage, squeezed the bottom of his shaft, and  _ reeled  _ in just the right way. 

Red strangled on his own chitterlings as he tensed up. His cock twitched, preparing itself for the oncoming orgasm, and straightened out. Each segment on his cock bloated out wide, rippling like a wave as it expanded and deflated. You reared your head back far enough just to be nonchalantly dipping and bobbing along his shaft as he came. 

The bulbed tip of his cock shuddered before it flexed open and  _ steaming  _ hot cum spilled into your mouth. It was warm and fruity. That rosewater pink cum of Red’s was toasty, and it came in torrential amounts. 

You  _ desperately _ attempted to swallow up as much as possible as you continued to suck him off. Red’s cock thudded and pounded against the roof of your mouth as he climaxed, but that, too, eventually passed. Red’s breath was caught and he was gingerly urging your head up. 

You  _ popped _ his cock out of your mouth and met Red’s gaze. He was sweating, an absolute blushing mess. His antennae were clicking and his eyes were lidded so far down that they almost appeared closed. He shivered and chuckled. 

_ “Buttercup,  _ … heh, you almost  _ sucked  _ the life outta me,” Red sighed out heavily. 

You smirked and winked, “That was the plan, baby.” 

Red rolled those pink lemonade flecks in his eyes as he kneeled down by the side of the bed. Your gaze followed his face as he became level with your own. Then, with a bastard expression that stretched a crescent moon smirk across his face, Red said, 

“I know you said you’d make  _ me  _ beg for more, but,” he trailed off, lifted his hands, and cupped your breasts, 

  
“I think I wanna hear  _ you  _ begging for me now.”


	25. Kinktober Day Twenty-Four: Face-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple wants to hear how your day went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> My Discord Server:   
> \- [My Discord Server](https://discord.gg/3xtNU8h)   
> (We chat about all kinds of fandoms, share art/writing, stream drawings/movies/games, and have an overall little tight-knit community).

You, as not only the singular human aboard the  _ Massive  _ and the selected  _ mate  _ to one of the  _ Almighty Tallest,  _ were also a public moral of sorts. 

Your duties, when not off or on mandatory hours with your beloved, involved handling the general attitude of the people. Each day is spent meandering through the  _ Massive,  _ talking and chatting with any passing Irkens. You're supposed to make them laugh,  _ encourage  _ them to try even harder in their duties with hope for the future. Then, when those hours have passed, you’re taken to various sound booths where it’s your job to record podcasts and announcements and live-streams for not only Irkens, but the  _ enslaved  _ species. Then, you’re also taken for autograph signings and pin-up shoots for your  _ many  _ fans. 

You’re supposed to make everyone  _ love  _ the  _ Irken Empire  _ with your charm and allure.

That’s your purpose, you shrug with acquiesce. It’s not too bad of a fate, especially considering what  _ could  _ have happened. You suppress a shudder as you momentarily lament the many fallen lives of Irkens that were shucked out of the airlock. 

So, overall, not too bad after all. 

And what makes it absolutely worth it is … 

_ “Hey, sugar,  _ I haven’t seen you  _ all  _ day,” 

is  _ Almighty Tallest Purple.  _ His face is nuzzled into the cranny of your neck, peppering the valley of flesh there with as many chaste kisses as possible. You chuckle softly, relaxing back into Purple’s hold as his arms snake around your waist. He’s hunched over your frame by a  _ drastic  _ difference; you can tell whenever your back meets the curve of his chest plate. 

“Hey,  _ Pur,”  _ comes out a little more drained than intended, and Purple  _ notices.  _

“Aw, did you miss me, too?” there’s a smarmy grin to his tone and it makes your eyes roll. You spin yourself around in his hold and level his expression with a mischievous one of your own.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” a sigh that’s  _ overly  _ dramatic and theatrical slips through your teeth. Purple shakes his head softly, those lilac flecks in his orbs whiz a full circle, and he straightens up. 

“Then, what could have possibly been so  _ exhausting  _ about your day that didn’t involve  _ me?”  _ Purple’s tone pitches into a silvery whine. You tap your chin thoughtfully and shrug. 

“There was a  _ lot  _ that went on,” at that, you can actually  _ feel  _ a thump at your temples. You emit a hiss and reach up to press two fingers on each side to  _ hopefully  _ sooth the dull pain. Purple watches with a curious expression composed of a quirked lip and squinted eyes. 

“Well, … maybe  _ I  _ can make you feel better,” Purple suggests with a tilt of his head. You blink, glance up at him, and lower your arms slightly. 

“Oh, is that so?” you know where this is going. 

Purple dips his head with a steadily growing smirk,  _ “Yeaaah,  _ you can sit on my face while I eat you out. I can make you  _ cu-um.”  _

His smirk is full-blown. It stretches out his cheeks and crinkles the lids of his eyes. You deadpan momentarily, but you still release a chuckle and say, “All right, I’ll bite. Just let me hop in the shower real quick, ‘kay?” 

Your legs crook out to take a step backward, but Purple’s arm bullets out and snags a hold of your wrist. That smirk is even bigger than before. Purple clucks his tongue. 

“Nah. I wanna taste how your day went,  _ sugar.”  _

You stare at him blankly, but whenever Purple starts to tug your frame closer to his and toward the bed, you awkwardly laugh. 

“Pur, are you sure?” you ask for reassurance and Purple nods. 

“Hell yeah, I can eat you up,” the back of his legs meet the edge of the mattress and he sinks down, “and  _ you  _ can tell me what all happened.” 

At this, Purple releases his grip on your wrist and scoots himself back on the mattress with a shuffle. You stare at him as he flattens himself against the bed and rests the back of his head on one of the lush pillows at the top. His wickedly playful visage hasn't left your own. 

You wait a moment, mulling over his offer, and decidedly reach down to grab the hem of your tunic. The fabric bunches as you peel the article of clothing away from your body, and it crumbles to the floor with a barely audible sound as you drop it. Your breasts bounce free, and that’s when your thumbs hook underneath the band of your leggings to  _ tauntingly  _ pull those down. You step out of them and stand proud in front of Purple. Those lilac flecks in his eyes  _ roam  _ over the entirety of your nude body as he chirrups in a pleased manner. 

The smile that appears on your face is genuine, “Pur, baby, hope you’re ready to taste frustration.” 

His antennae click as you press one of your knees into the mattress and begin to  _ crawl  _ toward him. The chitterlings Purple produced grew into an almost mock cacophony whenever you scaled up his  _ long  _ legs and torso,  _ eager _ and  _ infatuated.  _ Purple’s eyes were blown out wide in anticipation whenever you lifted your shoulders back and settled against your haunches right over the center ridge of his carapace. Your chin angled downward and you inquired, 

“Ready?” 

Purple nodded his head so fast you thought it might snap off. With a growing smile and a soft laugh, you saddle closer and hover over his face. Purple’s head is ensconced between your thighs, and his glittering violet orbs  _ twinkle  _ in excitement. Then, once your cunt is squared with his mouth, everything’s  _ off.  _

His tongue lashes out of his mouth and licks one  _ tantalizing  _ stripe along the slit of your cunt. You exhale a blissful sigh at the sensation. Purple’s hands shift up to cup the junctions of your thighs and hips, ticking his claws into your plump flesh. 

“Oh, man, baby,” you murmur, “I hope you don’t distract me  _ too  _ awful much.” 

In response, Purple just drags the flat of his butterfly tongue up your labia. You jerk, dart your hands forward, and flex your fingers onto the headboard. Purple’s antennae flutter before they swoop forward and tickle along the tip of your underbelly. His feelers tap along the outskirts of the patch of hair atop your mound. 

_ “Haa,  _ okay, okay, so, it seems like a lot of the majority of the drones weren’t havin’ a good day,” you start off, feeling Purple’s tongue feather over the seam of your labia. “Something about a planet fighting back during an invasion,  _ haaa,  _ and the  _ Tallest  _ didn’t like that.” 

Purple groans in annoyance, but it just rattles the nerves of your cunt and sends a jolt shooting through your core. You gasp and your fingers tighten around the headboard. His tongue prods and pokes at your clit, which makes your shoulders lax and lose their tension. 

“Then, after no one wanted to chat, I had a podcast to do,” Purple’s tongue  _ undulated  _ against your clit and your hips snapped forward automatically.  _ “Mm, ahh,  _ but there was this  _ one  _ alien who just  _ kept _ harassing me. He said something about how it was just a prank that he set up a universal dating account for me,  _ haaa,  _ not that he actually meant for it to work.” 

Your clit  _ throbs  _ achingly against Purple’s susurrations and you can’t help but to gyrate your hips along with each swirl of his tongue. He’s making sure to apply pressure in a clockwise motion; it’s the  _ perfect  _ movement to make you  _ come undone.  _

_ “Pur, … ple - ahhh - se, haa,  _ okay, I … I ended that early,” you’re panting now. Your face is flushed and moans are spilling out of you. Purple’s face buries deeper into your cunt and he drops one of his hands to curl around the curve of your ass. His digits trace along the rim of your cunt. “And then I went to see  _ Announcer.  _ He  _ refuses  _ to tell me his real name, and he’s  _ constantly  _ poking fun at me for it. Today,  _ haaa - ahhh, yesyesyes,  _ he wouldn’t stop pointing out that  _ hickey _ you left on me last night.” 

The digits that had been teasing you slipped into your cunt. Purple sheathed them down to his middle knuckles, scissored them a few slices, and nonchalantly pumped them in and out. Your eyes wrenched shut as fire and ice and electricity and static crackled throughout your cunt and sent your heartbeat  _ racing.  _ His tongue’s pace picked up its speed and furled  _ unbearable  _ amounts of ministrations against your clit. You shivered, mewled out, and oscillated your hips against his fingers and tongue. 

“And,  _ haa haa, Pur, baby, don’t stop, theretherethere, ahh,  _ then we had to do a photoshoot together,” you weren’t going to last much longer. Purple’s tongue and fingers were going to drive you to  _ insanity.  _ You rushed out your next words, “But we had to pose with our legs hitched around one another and my muscles are really sore and  _ Purple, baby, I need you, come on, I’m so close, haaa, fasterfaster.”  _

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as you moaned and keened and mewled into absolute  _ heaven.  _ Purple’s fingers twisted, curled, and churned in faster than lightning. His tongue reeled and swished your clit, your breath stuttered in your throat, and Purple applied just the  _ right  _ pressure against your clit. 

A broken and pitched gasp rasped out of your lungs as your frame tensed up. Your walls clenched and clamped down on Purple’s fingers and your clit  _ thundered _ against his tongue. Euphoria, bliss, calm, and heather haze flooded your senses and washed over your mind, body, and soul. You swayed your hips into Purple’s mouth as he  _ greedily _ lapped up the arousal and juices of your orgasm. 

You rocked your hips a couple more times, caught your breath, and leaned back against the top of Purple’s carapace. You were heaving, staring down at him with a lidded gaze and a drunken glaze. Pure and raw  _ sex _ permeated the air, and you couldn’t help but inhale it deeply and let your head fall backward. Purple’s antennae flitted along the now  _ glistening  _ patch on your mound, traveled to the fat of your thighs, and then curled back up to his head. There was a drugged grin splayed across his visage as he looked up at your face. 

You breathed out tiredly and fluttered your eyes to a close, “Man, … Pur. There has  _ got  _ to be a better way for us to talk about how our days went. I  _ really  _ just wanna focus on what you  _ do _ to me.” 

At this, you push one of your legs up and sag over to one side. You slump, slide your legs down, and snuggle against Purple’s side. He wraps that arm around your shoulders and simpers. 

_ “Awww, sugar,  _ I was hoping that you’d return the favor,” his glossy violet orbs imploringly stared into your dazed eyes and you didn’t respond. Nothing is said for several fleeting moments. Purple’s look doesn’t waver, so you cave and puff a breath of air through your nostrils. 

“‘Ight, I’ll do it,” you say as your hands palm over Purple’s carapace. He trills in response before it drones away into an ever-present, subtle buzz. You wink at him with a crescent moon smirk, “But don’t spill any tea that’s too good, or else I’m gonna want to respond.” 

Purple chitters in response, grabs the hand on his carapace, and rolls the both of you over. When your eyes meet his again, his expression is sex-crazed and lust-driven. His features scrunch in happiness before he says, 

_ “I don’t mind taking all night.”  _


	26. Kinktober Day Twenty-Five: Claustrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, Weevil, and You end up missing a very important college class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

“Ow- _ow!_ Weevil, watch what you’re doing. My hair’s caught in those pins of yours.” 

“Sorry, here, _lemme take it off.”_

_Thwack!_

_“Hey!_ Rex, what was that for?” 

“We don’t have time to strip naked, just pull _only_ your _dick_ out.” 

“Yeah, yeah, workin’ on it … hey, why do I have to be in the back?” 

“‘Vil, we’ve been over this. This _fits_ better.” 

“Psh, oh, I forgot. You’re _teeny-tiny_.” 

“Rrrh, _shut up,_ I’m going to poison - “ 

“Guys, … did I seriously skip Biology for this?” 

There’s a shift. A set of arms wrap around your waist and you’re pulled back into a plush chest. It’s Weevil; you can _feel_ his slightly pudgier frame press against yours. You relax your head against his chest, unable to see his face in the shadows of the broom closet. It's unbelievably dark in here. Only distinct shapes and blurs of blobs are clear. 

“Aw, don’t be so down,” Weevil coos, snaking one of his hands underneath your shirt and fiddling with the band of your skirt with the other. “This is our last chance to sneak out and do this!”

“You mean, this is _my_ last chance to study for the final exam happening tomorrow,” your voice is dead. A hissing, snake-like laugh reaches your ears and your head angles back down. Rex is in front of you. He shuffles closer, forcing Weevil and you to be sealed tightly against the wall. The space is already cramped as is, but Rex _suffocates_ you even _further._

“C’mon, _Miss Honor Student,_ you’ll pass with perfect marks,” Rex _attempts_ to comfort you, but it only makes you sigh and roll your eyes. “Don’t worry about it! Just _lose_ yourself in our _hot_ and _steamy_ embraces.” 

You snort, but don’t stop Rex as he cups the bottom of your thighs and _heaves_ your frame up. He hooks your legs around his torso and _leans_ into Weevil. The hand that had been tracing the outskirts of your bra dip down to support your weight. Weevil’s hands hold each side of your hips, and _that’s_ when your arms slither around Rex’s neck. 

_“Yeaaah,_ what he said,” Weevil snickers, moves his hips, and his already _hard_ cock is in between your thighs. “Let's make _passionate_ love in this closet for old time’s sake.” 

“Sure, _Weevil-Senpai-Sir-Chad-Man,”_ your words are ushered out and snarky, but that only gives Weevil a _kick_ as he chuckles and starts grinding his hips into yours. One of the hands that had been cupping your plump thighs inches up for your undergarments, skirting around the thin fabric that’s already _wet._ You can hear Rex’s hushed gasp of excitement before he snags your panties and _yanks_ them down. They stop halfway down your thighs because of your position, but that doesn’t seem to bother _either_ of the boys. 

“Babygirl,” Rex whistles and that’s when he saddles his hips closer. His cock _throbs_ whenever it collides with your slit. “You're _soaking._ How badly did’ja _actually_ want this?” 

“I don’t know, Rex,” you retort as you jostle your hips a bit to get them _moving,_ “Maybe chalk it up to all that _flirting_ you two did during our lunch date.” 

Weevil’s the one that snatches up the invitation first. His grinding slows to an almost halt as the shaft of his cock bobs through your folds. You arch your back, trying to make your cunt’s entrance as accessible as possible. Weevil smooths over your slit a couple more times before he angles his hips up, and then suddenly, the tip of his cock pokes into your cunt. A sharp take of air sizzles between your teeth as Weevil sheathes his cock _all the way_ into your cunt. A warmth blossoms in your core. 

“That’s ‘cause of that skirt you’re wearing, _doll,”_ Rex responds, nearly folding himself backward as he flushes his shaft over your clit. “We just _knew_ it’d be the perfect opportunity to do _this.”_

And, at that, Rex’s cock trickles down and then he’s pushing himself into your cunt, too. 

Your eyes wrench in bliss and discomfort as your walls stretch and adjust around the boys. This is definitely _not_ the first time they’ve done this, but it gets you _every_ _time_. It takes a few moments for your cunt to mold around the _two_ cocks inside of it, but the boys are _mostly_ patient enough. They're both flexing their hips for _any_ friction, but they _know_ to wait.

 _“Doll,_ … heh, are you good now?” Rex’s voice is strangled and sputtered out. It’s endearing. You're about to open your mouth to answer him, but Weevil beats you to it. 

“Are you sure you’re even inside of her yet?” Weevil jests and you can _hear_ the wicked smirk that stretches across his cheeks at Rex’s indignant groan. Rex is about to say something else, but Weevil cuts him off. 

“Here let me sing a soothing melody to express what should be happening right now,” Weevil takes a deep inhale and starts singing, _“I wanna F you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet. I wanna ah-ah.”_

“Guys, can you _please_ not quote _Blood on the Dancefloor_ while you’re inside of me?” 

“Yeah, Weevil, that was pretty cringe,” Rex spits, a _glower_ obvious in his tone. “I’ve got a better one: _OOOH-WOOOO-OOOH-OOOH -”_

You slap a hand across Rex’s mouth as he begins singing the opening to _Kung Fu Fighting_ , “I’m dryin’ up over here. Just _fuck_ me already.” 

_“Yes, ma’am!”_

And, finally, Rex and Weevil began thrusting into you. That warmth that had subdued and settled stoked back up with a crackle as they created a rhythm. All three of you rocked and sway, seesawing in a tighter than tight space while _glued_ into one another. How cramped it was just felt comforting and homy. It was _precarious_ and _exhilarating._ Your hand fell from Rex’s mouth and tangled through his tresses. 

The closet smelled musky, and the now combined scent of sex and salt only added to it. Your head _whirled_ at the sheer intense atmosphere that pillowed your senses. Panting, grunting, groaning, and moaning permeated the air where salt didn’t. 

Your core was alight with tingling susurrations and embers that sparked and flickered into a storm. Heat engulfed your body and you couldn’t control yourself as you oscillated your hips along with theirs. The seam of your labia was shoved against Rex’s apex, and the way he _rolled_ your clit with each thrust made you dazedly dizzy. 

Their hands were grappling all over your ripe flesh, squeezing and fondling and touching anything they could manage. Goosebumps traced a shiver up your spine before they rose in the wake of palms and fingertips. Your breath gasped in your throat as it became airy and wispy. Each feeling was _so so_ amazing. You felt expanded, spread open wider and farther than the sky's high and it made you _moan_ at the cocks sawing through your walls. 

You don’t think you were going to last much longer. And, based on how raggedly and desperately the boys were groaning and breathing, you don’t think they would, either. Dropping one of your hands from Rex’s locks, you nonchalantly fluttered it down his torso and located your little _sweet spot._ What was being applied to your clit so far was _terrific,_ but there was an edging hunger that revved in that bundle of nerves. You needed _more._ So, with a flick of your wrist, two of your digits strummed over your _aching_ clit and got down to work. 

As your fingers massaged and ministrated your clit, you could _feel_ your chest tighten and your mouth go dry. You whimpered, mewling along to the stomping beat of your massages and the boys’ thrusts the _closer and closer and closer and closer_ you approached the edge. You were teetering there, right there. Just a few more prods, a few more ginger drummings and push your bundle over to _this_ side and then, you’re sighing out a pitched and vapid breath as you trip over the edge. 

Your walls clench and feather over the two shafts inside of your cunt. Rippling tides of euphoria and haze that bob and sway to the ebb and flow of their thrusts flood your _swirling_ mind. Rex’s breath hitches and he quickly gyrates his hips a couple of more times into yours before you can feel his cock twitch and _spill_ into you. Weevil whimpers, no doubt _feeling_ everything. He _slams_ his cock repeatedly into your cunt with a renewed rigor that has your breaths being stuttered out of your mouth. Then, after he’s _pounded_ his way there, his shaft trembles and weeps, too. 

Rex has been riding his way through his orgasm and yours, while Weevil just stiffens and let’s it all _come_ out at once. 

They both heave for a moment before they slowly slip their now flaccid cocks out of your cunt, and your feet are resettled against the tiled floor. Your arms are still wrapped around Rex’s neck, but the shift in positions had them falling until only your hands remained planted on his shoulders. Multiple trails of cum dribble from your cunt, pool over your _drenched_ lips, and travel down your thighs. You wince, sigh exasperatedly, and the haze clears up by a fraction. 

“Boys, I’m _messy,”_ you complain with a whine, “How am I supposed to go to my next class like _this?”_

“Ohh, I know,” Weevil interjects. His hands fall from your hips as he drops down to the floor with a _thump._ “I’ll lick it off.” 

You can _feel_ the wink Weevil directs your way, and you snicker with a roll of your eyes. But you can’t help the quiet gasp that you emit whenever Weevil’s warm and flat tongue starts lapping at the inner flesh of one of your thighs. Rex sniggers, grabs your chin with his thumb, and tilts your head up to steal a kiss. It’s chaste, sweet, and he’s withdrawing his head before you can return the favor. You’re about to say something, but Rex’s pearly whites glint in the darkness as he whispers out a,

_“Or we can skip our next lesson for a round two?”_


	27. Kinktober Day Twenty-Six: "Wet."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to take a relaxing bath. It seems, however, as if Rex and Weevil have a different idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_Drip. Drip. Shhhh._

Water pooled around the bottom of the tub, sloshing about as it slowly reached for the top. Masses of bubbles formed and created small clouds, edging near the top before being separated by a set of legs slicing through the billows and sinking into the bath. 

You released a delicate sigh as the piping hot temperature settled within your aching muscles and the steam swirled around your face in caressing motions all so _perfectly_. Leaning your head and resting your neck over the edge of the bathtub, you allowed your body to expel any pent tensions as your body relaxed into the bubbly pool. Fluttering your eyes to a close and drawing one of your knees up, you just breathed in the steamy air deeply and drifted away. 

It couldn’t have been more than a minute before you felt a hand comb through your hair, mindlessly twirling loose locks around their fingers. You hummed out a quiet moan and cracked open one of your eyes with a tilt of your head. Through blurry vision, you spotted buoyant spikes of crimson red hair and milky pink eyes. 

Emitting a small groan but not moving away from the hand, you nestled into the affection before speaking, _“Rex,_ … I’m trying to _relax._ College was stressful today.” 

“Aw, _doll,_ you don't have to look so down,” there was a smarmy grin on his face, and _that’s_ when you realized he was nude. “I just came to _join_ you.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but another silvery voice barred that, “Yeah! Let's have a hot make-out session and then bang!” 

Your head rolled on its axis as you leveled a deadpanning stare at Weevil. He was naked, too, and he sat on the opposite end of the bathtub. There was a dastardly smile spread across his face and a twinkle of mischief in his violet eyes. You sighed, fluttered your eyes back to a close, and shrugged your acquiescence.

“All right, _my loves,_ come on in.” 

Neither Rex nor Weevil had to be told twice. 

The sound of shuffling filled the room as the two of them clambered over the sides of the tub. Weevil managed to climb over the easiest, considering there _wasn’t_ already somebody resting there. Rex, on the other hand, had to snake his arms over your bust and around your waist to lift and scoot your body forward. After he’d done that, he stepped over the tub and saddled on in behind you. Rex’s legs ensconced yours and your back leaned against his chest, but it only made you exhale in content. 

That was, of course, _until_ … 

“Hey! Why do you _always_ get to hold her?” Weevil complained, using both of his hands to grapple forward by the lip of the tub as his skin _screeched_ out in protest. “I want to this time.” 

Then, and even though there was a look of fear plastered across your expressions, Weevil _flopped_ forward atop your chest. 

You emitted an indignant huff and attempted to shimmy out of his grasp, but Weevil’s frame encased the parts of your body that Rex didn’t. Rex grumbled, readjusted himself, and tried to push Weevil away with the heels of his feet. 

“‘Vil, _move,_ you’re going to drown her underwater,” Rex spat, but Weevil only stuck his tongue out in response. 

“Sure, like what _you_ did last time,” then, without another word, Weevil _yanked_ your body back across to the other side of the tub. You gasped as water rippled and bouts of showers _flew_ over out of the bathtub. Even Rex sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Yeah, right, _you’re_ the one who wanted us to play _Monkeys In A Barrel_ while we did this,” Rex _lurched_ forward and snagged a hold of your shoulders before pulling your frame back into his chest. “And don’t even get me _started_ on how you wouldn’t stop singing _Mr. Wonderful.”_

“It’s a good song!” Weevil lashed his arms out and struck Rex’s forehead. It distracted Rex long enough that he loosened his grip and Weevil could steal you away again. “Oh, what about the time _you_ tried to give her head underwater and almost _drowned_ yourself.” 

“Rrrhhh,” Rex lifted a clenched fist and shook it before he _harpooned_ forward and slammed his body against Weevil’s and yours. Water was going _everywhere._ “You’re _approaching_ me? Bet. What about the time you made her wear _Sock ‘Em Bop ‘Ems_ and then made her sing _19-2000_ as she rode your - “ 

_“STOP TALKING!”_

Weevil projectiled his body forward, effectively sending Rex and you _sailing_ back to the other side of the bathtub. Their wailing was elongated and haunting. It seemed to stretch out, almost about four times longer than it really should. You’d think they were referencing something, _Passion of the Christ_ maybe? Something involving _Jesus_ , but you don’t say anything. Water was raining in torrential currents as the two of them began erotically _moaning_ as they sloshed themselves back and forth while fighting for _who was able to hold you._

The only thing you could honestly do was just sit and wait _or …_

“Boys! Cut this out!” you sliced both of your stiffened hands upon their heads and watched as they winced and ducked. “I thought we were _supposed_ to be making hot, passionate, and romantic love - not trying to practice _elastic band exercises.”_

The two of them rubbed their scalps soothingly, not quite meeting your gaze and instead staring guiltily into the now settling water. Weevil had a huge pout on his face and Rex’s usual lax grin was taut. 

“Aw, c’mon, babe, we’re just _three blond boys chillin’ in a tub,”_ Rex said as he angled his head up to meet your stare with a smarmy smirk. 

“I’m … not a boy and neither of you are blond,” then, you glanced up and away from them, almost as if you were looking into a camera, “and whether or not I’m blonde is a mystery.”

There was silence before Weevil asked, “ … Who are you talking to?” 

“Never mind that,” you shrug. Rex and Weevil have looks of confusion etched into their features, but they eventually fade away into their usual expressions whenever you sigh and lean up against Weevil’s torso. “Come on, boys. If you’re just here to joke around, then let’s relax instead. I’m _super_ tired.” 

“Well, … how about _you_ relax and _we_ take care of you?” Weevil suggested with a waggle of his brows, slithering his arms around your waist before sliding his palms up your midriff and cupping your breasts. You inhale softly as his thumbs roll over your nipples, steadily coaxing them to become pert. Your head lolls back onto Weevil’s collar bone as his other fingers feather and fondle the plump flesh of your breasts. 

“Yeaaaah, we can make you feel _good,”_ Rex adds, crawling forward a pace and hovering over you. Only his upper half is visible, but his legs shuffle and press against the tangle of Weevil’s and yours. Your muscles loosen a bit as you lid your eyes. 

“Izzat so?” you murmur whenever Weevil gyrates his hips _ever so teasingly_ into yours. Rex hums and nods softly, bracing his weight against the lip of the tub with one hand and cradling your jaw with the other. His groin nestles against yours and a _tender_ warmth blossoms throughout your core. Rex’s milky and glossy pink eyes lid and stare deeply into your own, a crackle of mirth and ginger in them as he dips his head down to yours. His lips are but a mere _whisker_ from your own. 

Rex’s hot breath fans over your face and one of Weevil’s hands trace down your belly before it slips between your thighs, and in a sequenced and hushed whisper, they say, 

_“We’ll make you beg for it all night long.”_


	28. Kinktober Day Twenty-Seven: Face-Fucking*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't like it when you talk to other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

_ There.  _

Him. 

Your feet bound toward the beginning outskirts of the elongated terrace, brows furrowed in  _ maybe  _ determination or desperation. The hollow, metallic boardwalk causes the sound of your footsteps to reverberate off of the walls of an already husked shell of a control room. So, to avoid being caught so easily, you walk on the balls of your feet and make your steps petite.  _ It works.  _

Of course, the person that's your current designation can still  _ see  _ you approaching. It’s not  _ him  _ that you're worried about, per se, but …  _ no.  _ Don’t think about it. You softly shake your head and continue in the direction of just  _ one  _ of the many control and operation panels in this room. 

Many  _ navigators  _ are stationed around various points of the monitors to keep a record of statistics, program whatever orders need to be done, and relay whatever transmissions came through. You’ve seen them fast at work  _ hundreds  _ of times. 

a sputter skips your gait. 

_ how long have you been here again?  _

Never mind that. All that mattered was this  _ specific  _ navigator. You’d seen … the  _ Tallest  _ interact with this one quite often. If you were to guess, maybe they  _ liked _ teasing him. You’re not sure. 

So, obviously, when you trek toward this navigator with a strange expression plastered across your face, he’s going to stare with wide eyes and flattened antennae. 

“G-Greetings, my …  _ Tallest?”  _ he doesn’t know how to address you. That’s fine, neither do you. 

You nod, “Hi. Listen, can I ask you something?” 

Your voice comes out almost timid and quiet. There’s a  _ galore  _ of reasons as to why your voice is hushed, but you don’t want to think about them right now. You just want to stand here, in front of this navigator, and talk. 

_ and find out where you are because jesus fucking christ i haven’t seen my family and home in such a long time where am i i just wanna know where i am can someone please  _

“Yes,” the navigator’s bravado voice warbles, unsure. 

“Where exactly  _ are  _ we?” you ask, pause, then correct yourself, “I mean, currently, what’s our position in accordance to this  _ Universe?”  _

The navigator quirks a hairless brow, but he glances down at the holographic screen displayed before his eyes and answers, “We are about half an hour away from the planet  _ Alternia _ , a neighboring  _ Empire  _ and fair ally.” 

You nod your head like you understand that and blurt, “Yes, but … let’s say, we were talking about how  _ far  _ away we are from the planet  _ Earth,  _ what exactly is the distance?” 

One of the navigator’s antennae perk up and he blinks, but he starts tapping away at random buttons and swiping random notifications on his screen and responds with a, “We are, from this current point,  _ twenty billion light years away. _ ”

no. nononononononononono.

“Ohh,  _ buttercup.”  _

There’s something sour in the air. It digs its gnarled and nasty claws into the atmosphere and you’re suffocating. You stutter out a gasp, attempting and  _ failing  _ at keeping your breathing steady as the call of your nickname echoes off of the now still control room. Your nails stab through the flesh of your palm and you whimper. The navigator standing only a mere foot away creases his hairless brows in concern. Or, maybe, that’s what you assume. You don’t care. All you can think about is, 

“Yes, …  _ Red?”  _ your head ever so slowly swivels around before your eyes meet candy apple red. 

They’re  _ swirling  _ with a hint of madness. There’s anger, hatred, a twinge of sadness, and cruelty laced within the depths of those orbs. Pink lemonade flecks flicker and twirl. A glimmer of insanity stares back. 

_ Almighty Tallest Red  _ is just standing there. 

He was in front of his usual  _ throne,  _ and his brother remained sitting in the place to his left. Red was gripping onto a plastic cup of soda that was crumpled in the center, spilling liquid and ice all over his hand and splattering onto the floor like droplets of blood. His frame was quivering,  _ seething  _ with a silent rage as he glowered at you. Red tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Come here.” 

It wasn’t a choice. You didn’t even bid the navigator farewell as you uneasily pivoted around on your heel and dumbly stumbled forward. Every pair of eyes in the room was on  _ you.  _ They crawled over your flesh, dousing your body with hot shame and humiliation. You couldn’t breathe. Your heartbeat was a mile a minute in your eardrums. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you stood before Red. 

He smiled, “A little closer.” 

You had stopped right next to his chair.  _ Almighty Tallest Purple  _ was looking at you, too. Everyone was looking at you. Your peripherals blurred as you stepped closer. The two of you were barely a step apart. Red’s smile turned sinister as he leered down at your  _ tinier  _ form. Dread and ire crackled to life in the center of your chest. 

Then, from the tense and heavy silence came, “Take off your clothes.” 

A whimper almost slipped out of your mouth as you did as Red told. Your hands were shaking and your muscles were  _ wracked  _ with tremors, but you didn’t disobey as they hitched underneath your tunic, snagged your leggings, and eased them down your legs. You stepped out of them, let them fall, and reached for the hem of your tunic. The material gathered and bunched as you lifted it over your head. It bundled to the floor with a quiet  _ shh. _

Red grinned a crescent moon at your nude form. 

There was a murmur that spread and settled across the room as Red unlatched the band of his uniform’s skirt. It rained down his legs and pooled around his ankles. Then, whenever the commotion in the room became more apparent, Red’s thumbs hooked underneath his leggings and shucked them down  _ just  _ enough to reveal his already  _ wriggling _ cock. 

Someone’s breath in the room sharply inhaled as a syllable hummed in their throat, but Red interrupted them before they could even speak, 

_ “What?  _ You’ve got a problem with your  _ Tallest  _ doing something?” 

And then, from the storm that thundered, there came a sudden calm. 

this was it. 

Red grabbed a hold of his shaft and placed a hand on the back of your head, and with a glinting smirk said, “You wanna use that mouth to talk to anyone other than  _ me,  _ so I’ll make sure you  _ can’t  _ speak.” 

Then the hand on your head curved down to cradle your jaw and Red  _ squeezed  _ hard enough that your mouth was forced open. Red’s cock  _ squirmed  _ in anticipation before he shifted his groin forward. The bulbed tip of his cock traced your parted lips before he  _ shoved  _ it all the way inside. 

You  _ gagged _ as he  _ slammed  _ against your uvula. Bile and spittle shot up into your throat and you had to choke it down as the almost  _ vile  _ taste of natural, fruity lubricant slicked the inside of your mouth. Red clucked his tapered tongue and shook his head. 

“If you mess up,  _ buttercup,”  _ Red paused and you  _ despised  _ that it was for effect,” then I’ll have to start all over, got it? You  _ know  _ that I can go for as long as I need.” 

You  _ did  _ know. He’s shown you. He’s forced himself on you  _ over and over and over and over and over again.  _ Each time seems to take  _ longer and longer and longer and longer  _ before he pulls his cock out of your cunt and holds you close. You’re raw. And sore. It hurts. It hurts  _ so fucking bad.  _ You hate him. You’re scared of him. You hate that you're scared of him. You hate  _ yourself  _ because you’re scared of him. Repercussions keep your will restrained. 

And it’s not even the fact that you’re fully naked body is on display for not only a room full of important elites, but for another  _ leader,  _ as well. That’s not it. It’s not the fact that they’re gawking at you,  _ leering  _ at you as Red gyrates his hips and start  _ thrusting  _ into your mouth. There’s no shame or modesty or humility. Nothing. 

the only thing you can feel is the  _ burning  _ and  _ crunching  _ sensation of  _ terror  _ and  _ agony.  _

You’re so far from home. You’re _too_ far from home. You’re never going back. You’re never going home. All you have is Red. All you have is Red and his obsessive and possessive ways. All you have is Red and his cock smothering you. 

Red’s digits have tangled through your tresses and clawed into your scalp as he thrusts. Both of his hands are planted on either side of your head. Red uses his grip to yank your head back and forth over his cock as his  _ pounds  _ into your mouth. 

Those segmented ridges and blocks of his shaft unfurl and slither over your tongue. They feel like velvet and taste like a bitter fruit. The tangy and acidic scent of Red’s apex fills your senses. Your eyes reel back into their sockets. 

Time doesn’t even matter to you the longer Red works your mouth. He’s panting softly and biting the insides of his cheeks to keep from groaning too loudly. Each thrust gets faster and needier the longer it draws on. You flutter your eyes shut as you try to ignore how much your jaw  _ aches  _ and how  _ scratchy  _ your throat feels as Red saws through your mouth with little finesse and care. That bulbed tip  _ prods  _ the depths of your throat. 

You’re  _ desperately _ willing yourself  _ not _ to gag. You loosen your muscles and shift your jaw in a way that lets Red bury as much of that shaft as he wants in the wet cavern of your mouth. You want to throw up. You want to spit that natural lubricant of his right back into his face. You're sick. You’re crying. Tears are coming. They’re prickling your eyes. God, why can’t they  _ stop  _ coming? 

Red's cock oscillates, twitches, and then  _ sheathes  _ itself so very deep against the back of your throat that you’re choking on Red  _ and _ a sob as he finally climaxes. The shaft  _ undulates  _ over the floor of your mouth as it bulges and condenses as his cum travels through it. Red’s claws feel like they've pierced the skin of your scalp as he tightens his grip for some sense of purchase. You wince, whimper, and strangle as rosewater pink cum  _ finally _ pours into your throat. 

It’s drowning you. You can’t do anything except stutter and swallow and sip up copious amounts of  _ thick _ cum. It floods the entirety of your mouth and  _ sloshes  _ out in tiny streams of bublous rivulets as Red rides his cock through his orgasm. The hands that had been grappling your thighs for grounding unlatch and dart up to the rim of Red’s shaft. Your curl your fingers and palms around it as you  _ dolorously  _ attempted to suckle whatever cum remained. You didn’t want to upset Red  _ further.  _

When Red’s cock eventually quits twitching and stills is when he  _ slowly  _ inches himself out. He’s still hard and waggling, but at least he’s no longer in your mouth. Cum is  _ all over  _ the bottom half of your face and your hands immediately start swiping at all of the excess to  _ get it off.  _ But, one of Red’s hands fall down to collect both of your wrists in a bind and he chuckles. 

“Oh, you’re such a messy little thing,” your shoulders shake as you start crying  _ even harder.  _ You can’t stop yourself. You’re hyperventilating and hiccuping as tear after tear cascades down over flushed cheeks. You hate crying in front of Red. You  _ always  _ end up crying in front of him. You hate it. You hate this. Because all he ever does is, 

Red croons lowly and lids his eyes with a mischievous smirk before he whispers, “Don’t cry,  _ buttercup.  _ I still  _ love you so so much.”  _

it doesn’t help. but you gasp for air as you attempt to quell the sobs. red observes. he memorizes. 

Then, when a sense of clarity has returned and you think you’re able to breathe again, Red says something that makes your heart  _ pit  _ in the bottom of your stomach. It feels like a black hole. It feels like it just keeps sucking in everything around it and you're being turned inside out and you can’t see properly. Static, fuzz, blur, blobs, Red. Red Red Red Red Red. Red says, 

_ “Now get on your hands and knees.”  _


	29. Kinktober Day Twenty-Eight: Cock-Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple is really, really needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Usually, during the latest of nights and the hardest of days, sleep was as natural as the ebb and flow of an ocean. 

Talking with _hundreds_ of people _every single day_ and _constantly_ having photoshoots was _tiring._ You’d never realized how easily drained you were mentally until you’d been basically _forced_ into the role of _public morale._ It wasn’t _that_ hard of work just sitting around all day doing poses or having to make some quips with any random passersby or even the podcasts where you’d _only_ speak about legitimately everything, but the hours were long. 

Or, at least, maybe they _felt_ long. 

Your _mate, Almighty_ _Tallest Purple,_ didn’t like whenever you didn’t spend enough time with him. So, of course, he designated your hours to be filled with _way too much_ time on your hands and hours that were meant solely for _him._ Right now, during the sleep hours of a regular circadian rhythm for a human, was one of the _only_ times Purple never tried to bother you. 

_Usually._

However, right at this very moment, Purple’s grinding his groin into yours and holding on _fast_ to your hips. He’s _rock hard_ and you can _feel_ several jolts crackle down to your core the more _needy_ his gyrations become. His antennae click almost _nonstop_ and a buzz trills in the back of his throat. 

You exasperatedly moan out a quiet, “Pur, _baby,_ I’m so tired. Come on, _stop.”_

Purple whines, slows his rhythm to something legato, and buries his head in the nook of your neck, “Aw, _pudding,_ I _really_ need you tonight. _Please?”_

“You’ll _kill_ me,” comes out as a halfhearted jest and you grin softly, “I ended up staying up late _last night_ , too, because you wanted to bang.”

“Well, y-yeah,” Purple sputters on his words, but clears his throat and continues, “And I _want_ to really have sex with you again. Right now … please?” 

You hum and still say, “No.” 

“Ohhh, _pudding,”_ Purple’s buzz crescendos into a pleasant droning and he curls his _larger_ frame around your back. His digits trace through your locks and he twirls a loose strand around his index finger. He peppers kisses all over your neck and leaves little butterfly kisses with his antennae’s feelers. It’s cute, sweet, _and_ romantic, _obviously._ But you don’t cave. “At least let me do _something.”_

“Like what?” you arch a brow curiously, but Purple can’t see it. 

“I don’t know!” Purple sounds absolutely _distraught._ He skips over his words, wincing and stuttering as he attempts to think of whatever he _could_ do. Finally, though, it clicks and he blurts, “At least let me put my dick inside of you!” 

You don’t respond. The offer is … _tempting,_ but you know that he won’t be able to keep still. Sleep is drooping down your eyelids, so it’s inevitable. You, honestly, don’t want to delay it any longer. But, Purple ruts his hips and his cock _undulates_ against the back of your thighs before you sigh. 

“All right, but I give you five minutes total before you can’t take it any longer,” the words come out in a sing-song melody. Purple, instead of answering, only chirrups and angles his hips in a way that sends his cock _prodding_ through your thighs. 

The shaft is _drenched_ with natural lubricant that’s sticky and lukewarm. It coats the skin of your thighs and cunt as it travels. Purple flushes against your frame so that the bulbed tip of his cock can actually _reach_ the slit of your cunt. You feel his cock trace your lips, experimental and delicate, before Purple draws back slightly and _thrusts_ in. 

His cock _slams_ into your cunt and a gasp emits from your mouth. It was so _forceful_ and _powerful;_ you expect Purple to start pumping his cock through your walls, but he doesn’t. You’re surprised that he’s actually managed to restrain himself. 

An exhale puffs from your lungs as you shift your legs to a position that _better_ flattens your backside to Purple’s front. His hands, which had been clawing into your hips, move to two different areas of your torso. One trails up to cup a single breast, while the other slips down to the apex betwixt your legs. You _also_ expect Purple to part the seam of your labia so that he can massage and roll your clit, but all he does is cup your mound with the heel of his palm. 

Purple’s cock _squirms_ inside of you after that. Those segmented ridges press so _deliciously_ against the walls of your cunt and you’re _oh-so_ tempted to push yourself back onto his shaft just to _feel_ some friction. But, you don’t. You just wait. It doesn’t take hardly _anything_ for Purple’s will to snap. 

And after several fleeting moments pass, Purple starts getting antsy. He’s rubbing his legs together, while his fingers curl tighter around whatever they’re grasping. His frame is _shaking._ That steady buzz of his warbles and cracks, a few whines and jittery chirrups dotting the threnody. A small smirk curves the corners of your lips. It’s cute. 

Whenever Purple actually starts _shuddering,_ that’s when you decide to soothe his troubles. 

Shifting your arm and placing your hand atop the one of Purple’s that’s holding your breast, you murmur out a hushed, “Go on, Pur. You can cum in me.” 

Glass _shatters_ and Purple _shouts_ out a multitude of excited chitterlings as he oscillates his hips and _churns_ into your cunt. A blissfully content sigh slips past your lips and the smirk fades away into a milk and honey smile. Purple’s burying his cock as deep as he can get in your cunt, his gripping onto you tighter than tight, and he's fondling your clit with _delicious_ precision. 

  
_Tonight’s going to be another_ long _night._


	30. Kinktober Day Twenty-Nine: Oviposition*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their last hope. Desperation, anger, sadness, agony. Just let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> 

Death and ire and ichor and rot permeated the air. 

A set of antennae flickered; the _stench_ wafted through the tiny follicles and pores dotting the surface. Candy apple red drifted to a close. Violet leered _permanently._ A hazy blur of the two streaked and congealed in the center. Ever watching, ever watching. Milky, _murky._

Someone heaved. Fabric shifted. A _squelsh_ resounded through the quiet and despondent room. Tearing. Claws ripped though linen bed sheets. A stutter, a murmur. 

_“Pur …_ just get it over with.” 

Snarky tenor, grumbled and weak and pathetic and miserable and tired. So _endlessly_ tired. 

A choked sob responded, “I’m trying. I’m _trying._ It hurts. It’s so tight. I - _ahhh.”_

More squelching. An arm shifted along the mattress, lifted, and pressed against the flat of a back. A whiny chirrup. 

“Let me help,” the hand stiffened and palmed over the shared arch of the back before it traced down the curve of one pair of legs. “I just want _this_ to be … over.” 

The hand dipped down between the slit of two thighs, fondled at the firm skin, and _pushed_ forward with a huff. 

“Red, … Red, I don’t wanna die,” a silvery voice broke into tears. Hips gyrated forward into the decay of a cadaver before them. “This hurts. I _can’t_ stop crying.” 

There was a dull silence that hung in the air for a fleeting moment. A ticking, unsteady breathing, thrusting. Solid gold. 

“I know, Purple. Maybe we’ll try again in a different life.” 

And then, from there, solid gold _charred_ into an inky omen. 

_Purple’s_ lower frame crumpled as he _oscillated_ his hips to whatever extent he could reach. His hands flexed out, scratching and grappling for _anything._ Purchase, reassurance, _life._ He was _sobbing_. Rosewater pink tears stained with a bleeding copper splattered down his face. They left little trails, little streams that lined the natural flow of his face and the round of his jaw. Sticky and fruity rivulets dribbled onto the nude back of a female’s body. 

~~_it was your body._ ~~

_Red’s_ hand massaged circular ministrations to _Purple’s_ thighs. He purred an _almost_ comforting chir as _Purple_ increased his pace and _slammed_ his cock into the raw and bloody cunt displayed to him. _Purple_ hyperventilated in several sharp gasps the _harder_ and _faster_ he went. The segmented ribs of his cock slid and tugged and sparked with each thrust. It was _overwhelming._

Blood, organs, froth, and ootheca. 

That’s all it ever was, all it will _ever_ be. 

_Red_ prodded against the opening that slit _Purple’s_ apex. He was doing _anything_ he could to help out his brother, his _other half._ He waltzed his two digits along the way, skirting around the shaft that elongated from the slit and _poked_ his fingertips into _Purple’s_ puckered hole. Then, as _Purple_ squealed, _Red_ fully sheathed his fingers inside. 

And, so, as _Purple_ bred the body before him, _Red_ fingered his brother. 

_Purple_ whined, simpered, and groaned against the sheer _intensity_ of it all. He couldn’t stop. Did he even _want_ to stop? This was it. There wasn’t anything else he could do, anything he could _ever_ do. He didn’t want this to end.

But then there was an ever tightening pressure in his groin. It was frazzling and wrenching and soggy and pain pain pain pain pain. Heat and fire and coals and electricity and jolts and voltage and steam and he can’t _breathe._

He’s so scared he can’t do this he’s not ready to die he can’t he he he he he 

_Purple’s_ entire frame locked up, frozen solid and tense as his muscles shuddered. That bundled tourniquet in his core, the only solidifying and grounding thing _Purple_ had, twisted and _squeezed_ so far until it popped and shattered and then there was _nothing_ left. 

Slimy and bulbous _ropes_ of cum _bourned_ and _drenched_ the cold cunt his cock was shoved into. _Purple_ felt his cock expand and deflate and he couldn’t help but strangle on his sob as he prised his eyelids together. His antennae clicked and fluttered. His feelers sought for the comforting scent of _mate._ Anywhere, everywhere, _please._

Copper and fester and decay greeted him back. 

_Red’s_ fingers paused in his brother before they slowly inched themselves out. He kept his palm resting against his brother’s cheek. He waited, _observed,_ as Purple shivered and gingerly _rolled_ his hips to a legato and lull. 

_he was laying his clutch inside of you._

_his gross, disgusting, horrendous, gooey, and viscous clutch inside of you. so many eggs, goop and fungus and mold and_ dead _. embryos that are worthless and weak and they’re going to die. you’re all destined to die. what’s the point. no more. no more. ever long._

Each egg that passed through _Purple’s_ cock inflated and bulged the velvety skin out to its utmost capacity before it flicked through the tapered and bulbed tip. They would pierce through the hard, inelastic, and gelled muscle of the cunt’s cervix. After passing through the torn opening, the egg would settle against the walls of the womb. 

_and this went on. what’s the point, pur? why do it? why should we care anymore? everything’s been taken from us. we’re greedy. and from our veins, we’re sliced open and drained and empty amongst those of us who are outsiders. we shall stay here in this desolate house. in this room. in the crispy shadows. holding fast onto our little lover whose blood stains our hands. can you even hear my voice, brother o’ mine?_

But _Purple_ didn’t let up. He kept going. He bottomed his clutch out inside of the womb saddled against his groin. He hiccuped. 

_Red_ looked at his brother. Far, gone, distant. Dazed. Snot and tears and bile and vomit smeared across his features and trickled down his chin. He hadn’t pulled out of the cadaver’s cunt. He didn’t want to separate

~~_from you but theres no point just get out of her already purp shes gone and we will join her soon enough cant you_ ~~

“I’m not ready,” _Purple’s_ voice cracked and tears pricked anew at _Red’s_ glossy eyes. He snuffed and bid them farewell. His hand traced up _Purple’s_ plump posterior and found their conjoined spine. _“Irk,_ please, just let me hold on to her for a little while longer.” 

Their mangled, fused bodies dipped down onto the tiny woman of a corpse. _Purple_ wrapped both of his hands around its frame, nestled his face in the nook of its neck, and tangled his feelers through its greasy and matted tresses. One of _Red’s_ hands intertwined with one of the cadaver’s, three to five, and his antennae swooped over his brother’s forehead to brush over his tired eyes. 

_Purple_ was shaking. 

_Red_ understood. 

Then, with a hand wracked with tremors and clammy, _Red_ fully crooked his elbow and reached up to the broken, cracked, and overheated hunkering piece of metal stapled into their backs. His claws drummed a rhythm atop the surface of its central disk, a deep burgundy and mauve watercolored together, and _Red_ sighed out wearily. 

“Good night, _lights of my life.”_

and the metal life support was unplugged from its sockets and its lights flickered out permanently.


	31. Kinktober Day Thirty: Forced Orgasm*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple honestly just wants you to love him. He can make you happy. Stop Crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> Be careful! This day is very, very gross and messed up. Please, be advised!

_“St - ahh - op! Pl - hh - ease!”_

Your body was _slammed_ forward into the mattress as the bulbed head of Purple’s cock _pounded_ against the inelastic lining of your cervix. His clawed fingertips painfully scratched the ripe and plump flesh of your hips. Red lines puckered in the wake of his claws. Purple’s thighs ensconced your _so much smaller_ legs. He was propped back against his haunches, which kept you _firmly_ locked in place. 

Purple heaved out a whiny, _“I can’t.”_

A hiccup stuttered out of your throat as your eyelids wrenched themselves shut _tightly._ Tears upon tears upon tears had been shed. They were torrential, soaking your face with hot and salty droplets that intermingled with goopy snot. 

“Please, _ahh,_ please, Pur, let me go, ple - _mmf!”_

Your pleas were short-lived and soon muffled, interrupted by a ginormous palm that encased the lower half of your face. Purple’s digits _painfully_ curled against your jawline as he covered your mouth. He crooned softly, clicked his antennae rhythmically, and saddled his head down in the crook of your neck. 

“Don’t say things like _that, pudding,”_ his cock kept sawing through your walls, “ … _I love you._ Say that. Tell me how much you love me. Beg for me. C’mon, _please, sugar.”_

There was a constricting pressure that _twisted_ and _pretzeled_ your heart. You felt like you were being suffocated. You couldn’t breathe. Your body was so _insanely_ hot. And, yet, your body also felt as if it’d been _drenched_ in ice water. You gagged.

Purple’s hand steadily peeled off of your face and a breath of _clarity_ was sucked up through your nostrils. Your heart _thundered_ again whenever that hand of Purple’s trailed down your sides, curved around your underbelly, and dipped down to the apex above your thighs. His _searching_ fingers located your _trembling_ clit and _pinched_ the bundle of nerves. 

Your eyes snapped open, wide and afraid and full of fresh tears, and your brows darted up your forehead as you desperately cried, “Pur - … _haa,_ I … _hahaaahuu …_ love you. _God, help me,_ ah-ah! _Pur - haaaa!”_

Waves upon waves of _agony_ and _guilt_ washed over your frame. It pillowed your mind with a haze, tumbling and rolling and falling and you’re cumming. You’re cumming and you’re panting and you’re crying. The walls of your cunt shiver and clench and _clamp_ down on Purple’s _still_ pumping cock. 

Purple simpered at the feeling, _harpooned_ his cock in one last time, and then shuddered before he tensed and stilled. His cock rippled and then rosewater pink cum was _showered_ into your walls. You were shaking, flexing your fingers into the mattress for purchase, and drooling. You were so utterly _sad._

Then, with a final oscillation of his hips, Purple squeezed the rim of his cock and withdrew himself. 

_“Haaa, sugar,_ you’re so _good_ ,” was murmured against the shell of your ear as Purple’s head moved back. He shifted his body, grabbed a hold of your hips, and _flipped_ your body over onto your spine. Your breath was knocked out of your lungs, and you didn’t have a chance to catch your breath before Purple shucked both of your legs over his shoulders. His head was nestled in between your thighs. Hot breath fanned over your _dripping_ wet cunt. It was cool and chilly. You whimpered and bit the inside of your cheeks. 

“Pur, … _please,_ no more. Let’s … let’s just … _snuggle_ or something. _Anything,_ Pur, nonononono -” 

_“Shhh, pudding,_ I wanna see how the mixture of our juices taste,” and you couldn’t even do anything but _watch_ as Purple _dragged_ his tapered tongue over the slit of your cunt. Both of your arms darted down, grappled the temples of Purple’s head, and _held_ fast for dear life. He _licked_ up all of the fluids dribbling out of your cunt before his tongue waltzed up your labia and _undulated_ against your clit. 

_“Pur - ahhhh!”_

His claws sunk into your flesh, left miniature wounds, and collected the blood that stained. Pain flared through your flesh. Fires and joltages crackled the nerves alight. Your head _reeled._ And then there was a pressure that _squirmed_ and _tigthened_ in your core and midriff. You _wailed_ out a cry and started shoving the heels of your feet against Purple’s shoulders to get him _off._

 _“Please,_ oh, _please, Pur,_ get off! I - I …” you choked up on your words, shame and humiliation _burning_ infernos your face. “Stop, … _stop,_ please. I … I need to go to _restroom,_ let me go let me go let me go let me go -” 

Purple didn’t let you go. He growled, _rolled_ the flat of his tongue, and _inhaled_ your clit with a sharp breath. Your irises stuttered back into their sockets as your lashes fluttered shut and your breath hitched. A low keen whined in the back of your throat as that pressure _popped_ and _poured_ free. Your toes curled against Purple’s shoulders as you _helplessly_ micturated. 

Your lips pursed and trembled as urine oozed from your urethra and down over the meat of your labia. A garbled sob slipped out of your mouth as panic, fear, embarrassment, and _frosty terror_ sunk its smothering grip onto your very being. You desperately attempted to apologize, but Purple's antennae only flitted and arched forward as he just greedily _slurped_ up whatever liquids came out of you. 

Tears pricked the rims of your eyes anew and you distinctly felt like _shrinking_ into _nothing._ Purple’s tongue massaged susurrations against your clit and _suckled_ another orgasm out. Your body frozen again as a couple of flickering waves swayed over your body and a sticky bile formed in the back of your throat. Purple just continued _lapping_ at your cunt until your hips quit gyrating along to whatever kind of high you were experiencing. 

Eventually, the rhythm slowed, and all that remained was the stuttering breathing and a coiling feeling. You couldn’t anything but stare off into the distance, eyes unfocused and blank at the sheer realization of it all. You wanted to _die._ You didn’t want to be here, didn’t want Purple, didn't want didn’t want didn’t 

Purple lifted his head from betwixt your thighs. His eyes were glazed with a fuzzy and lovestruck static. There was a tired smile spread across his lips and a heather blush that powdered his cheeks. He loudly exhaled a deep and ginger sigh, then, to your chagrin and his love, said, 

_“We taste absolutely divine.”_


	32. Kinktober Day Thirty-One: ~O R G A S M~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish this off with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:   
> \- [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sabelisajacques)  
> Thank you all for joining me on this experience! I think I've improved quite a bit by writing at minimum a THOUSAND words per day for a month straight. I hope you all loved this as much as I did!

You didn’t know if this was a dream or not; all you knew was that you didn’t  _ ever  _ want to wake up.

… 

Tonight had  _ started _ off relatively normal. Rex and Weevil, your two sweethearts, had wanted to go for an excursion in the woods to go looking for monsters and cryptids. It was supposed to be goofy and fun nonsense. However, … the three of you had barely walked ten strides into the forest’s outskirts before the single most  _ absurd  _ thing occurred. 

You stood with Rex to your left and Weevil to your right, and then, suddenly, there was a  _ warbling  _ rip that echoed into the night. From the darkness, three  _ portals  _ tore and split open the very fabrics of reality. They flanked your group on all sides.  _ Fear  _ and  _ terror  _ had  _ thundered  _ in the depths of your heart as your breath caught. Rex and Weevil, of course, emitted high-pitched squeals and grasped for your hands. You clutched tightly onto their hands and froze in your place as you all anticipated death. 

Only, … it didn’t come. 

What came, instead, was  _ actual,  _ god-forsaken  _ aliens.  _

From each portal, it  _ appeared  _ as if a set of  _ two  _ aliens were shucked out. They were all screaming, flailing their limbs, and clinging onto one another as they crashed to the ground and crumpled into a big heap. When they’d calmed down and stopped wailing, they separated themselves from the pile and straightened up. 

And then they all glanced up. 

As it would turn out, the pairs of aliens were all different _ versions  _ of one another. 

There were the central two, who were addressed as  _ Red  _ and  _ Purple;  _ then, strangely enough, there were two  _ female  _ versions of them named  _ Ruby  _ and  _ Violet;  _ the last, and this was just a horrifying amalgamation of two, was someone they’d gotten accustomed to calling  _ Magenta.  _

And Rex and Weevil, well, were the  _ human  _ versions of them. 

They’d explained that they’d  _ accidentally  _ ended up getting ensnared in a  _ Florpus Hole  _ and they’d been universe-hopping for quite some time now. None of them could recall  _ exactly  _ how long, but it had definitely been  _ years.  _ So, now, here they were in  _ your  _ timeline. They didn’t stay in one place for too long, maybe an hour at most, before their bodies were  _ yanked  _ backward into a wormhole and sent to another plane of existence. 

Of course, Weevil being the absolute  _ genius  _ that he was had suggested … 

_ “Wait! … Let’s bone some aliens and make the most of their time here!”  _

… 

So, here you were. 

Fully nude, riding a  _ wriggling  _ cock, and in an  _ orgy  _ of aliens and humans. 

Purple was splayed out flat on the floor, underneath your tinier frame. His clawed fingers gripped on tightly to your hips as he  _ guided  _ your gyrations along to whatever pace and rhythm he wanted. That tapered and bulbed tip of his cock pierced through  _ every sweet spot  _ in your cunt as he bucked his hips up with each thrust. 

Red was situated behind your body. He was supported by his haunches, right above Purple’s legs, and your thighs were flush against his lap. His long arms were wrapped around your torso and his hands mindlessly fondled the plump of your breasts. His cock was buried  _ deep  _ within your ass, and each thrust felt like  _ fire.  _

Weevil was to the left of your body and Rex was to the right.  _ Both  _ of your hands were wound tightly around their cocks as you flicked your wrists and steadily stroked their shafts. Sometimes your thumbs were traced over their heads, successfully smearing precum that beaded and dribbled down over their bunched foreskins. 

_ Magenta  _ was directly in front of your face. They were on their knees, their  _ two  _ sets of legs spread and mindlessly grinding as you alternated between sucking one side off at a time. Whichever side wasn’t occupied, either one of  _ Magenta’s  _ hands would jerk the unoccupied cock off or one of your  _ boys  _ would do it. 

Violet and Ruby teetered near the edges of the cluster. They were sensually massaging one another and lost in the throes of a passionate kiss. Violet’s antennae were shivering and clicking as Ruby sunk  _ both  _ of his digits into her sister’s cunt and fingered her. The girls were just keeping themselves busy until you’d finished with  _ Magenta  _ so that  _ you  _ could eat Ruby out. 

But, that still didn’t deter Weevil as he said, “Are you two  _ positive  _ that you don’t want one of  _ us  _ to help?” 

Violet and Ruby paused in their wake and broke their kiss. Ruby shifted her head and only smirked at Weevil, while Violet sneered and quipped a silvery, “Nope!” 

Ruby chuckled softly, “Sorry, pretty boy, we only like  _ girls.”  _

“Plus, …,” Rex’s voice interjected and the three shifted their stares to him, “Since they’re, y’know,  _ female  _ versions of us, what if you ended up knocking one of them up?” 

Weevil blinked rapidly and withdrew his head by a fraction, then glanced back and forth between Violet and Ruby and Rex, before he said, “You’re right! Could you  _ imagine?”  _

“Yeah,” Ruby smoothly responded, rubbing her hands up Violet’s sides and snickering, “We’d  _ hate  _ that. It’d kind of  _ suck  _ if you ended up fertilizing our clutch.” 

And, from underneath you, Purple piped in,  _ “Clutch?  _ Oh,  _ hell yeah.  _ I’d totally lay  _ my  _ clutch in this babe here.” 

Your eyes widened at that and you made to remove your mouth from one of  _ Magenta’s  _ cocks to dissuade Purple, but all four of  _ Magenta’s  _ hands grappled for your head and kept it in place. Your cries were muffled before they melted into discontent humming. 

“Wait, … clutch,” Rex rolled his hips against your hold and tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Isn’t that … eggs?” 

Weevil gasped in offense, “Are you  _ losers  _ going to lay eggs in  _ our  _ babe?” 

Purple’s head thwacked against the floor as he angled it to smirk deviously at Weevil, “Guess she’s  _ our  _ babe now.” 

Weevil lowly growled and sharply inhaled to fight back, but Red cut him off with a, “Just let her jack you off, let  _ us  _ finish, and then we’ll all be on our merry way. Besides, … what could you  _ tiny  _ humans do about it?” 

The slight bite and edge in Red’s tone made Weevil flinch back and settle into gyrating his cock into your palm with a grumble. 

Your eyes rolled and your lashes fluttered as you refocused on the  _ segmented  _ and  _ velvety  _ cock in your mouth. It was  _ long  _ and  _ thick.  _ The scent and taste was sweet and  _ overbearing.  _

You tried to hollow out your mouth as much as possible to make sure the  _ majority  _ of the cock would fit and  _ not  _ trigger your gag reflex. Fingers interlaced through your tresses and  _ eased  _ your head along with each  _ lap  _ of your tongue. You trailed the flat of your tongue around the cock, teasing the bulbed tip and feeling up the dipped arches of  _ each  _ segment. 

And, after a few more flicks of your tongue and a few more pumps into your mouth, the cock  _ trembled  _ and  _ inflated  _ as cum passed through the shaft. The hands tangled in your hair  _ shoved  _ your face into whoever’s groin this cock belonged to as they tensed and came.  _ Ropes  _ of lukewarm and viscous cum  _ flooded  _ your mouth and you greedily swallowed as much of the fruity juices as possible. A few rivulets leaked out of the corners of your lips, but that almost didn’t matter because you’d barely finish swallowing before a warm liquid  _ splattered  _ across the ridge of your face. 

You emitted a gasp as the hands keeping your head in place loosened and you could finally draw back. The  _ Purple  _ side of  _ Magenta  _ had been the one in your mouth, while the  _ Red  _ side had been the one to spray cum across your face. An absolutely euphoric expression was plastered on their conjoined faces, and that’s when your furrowed brows and glower softened a bit. 

Chuckling, softly shaking your head, and rocking back against Red and Purple’s cocks, you said, “You boys really needed that, huh?” 

_ Magenta  _ nodded their head and opened their elongated mouth to respond, but Ruby bumped her shoulder into them and sent their mangled body askew. You blinked in surprise as Ruby grinned. 

“Okay, it’s  _ our  _ turn.” 

Then, after  _ Magenta _ pouted and scooted themselves out of the way, Ruby plopped onto the ground and laid on her back. She crooked her legs to toss one over your shoulder and throw the other diagonally over Purple’s chest as she pressed herself as close to one of his shoulders as she could get. You angled your body over to the side, flattened your bust against Purple’s torso, and dipped your head in between Ruby’s thighs. 

Ruby’s cunt was in  _ full  _ display in front of your very eyes. Pastel mint skin parted and revealed caliginous maroon flesh. Dips, ridges, and crescents dotted along her vulva and labia; her clitoris was  _ engorged  _ and  _ poking  _ out by at  _ least  _ a centimeter. You licked your lips before you moved your head closer to her cunt and  _ licked  _ a long stripe up her  _ soaked  _ lips. 

Ruby trilled tenderly and crooned out a, “C’mon and sit on my face, Vio. I’ll make sure you cum.” 

Violet apparently didn’t need to be told twice as she unabashedly tossed one of her legs over Ruby’s head and saddled her cunt down onto her sister’s mouth. Your lids fluttered shut just as Ruby’s tongue started working against Violet’s cunt. Feminine chitterlings intermingled with panting filled the air as your tongue  _ rolled  _ against Ruby’s clit. 

You  _ undulated _ your tongue in a mix of clockwise and counterclockwise motions. Sugary lubricant met your tongue and the heady scent of fruit clouded your senses. The longer your tongue massaged Ruby’s clit, clusters of a multitude of tendrils peeked and slithered out from the many hoods dotting her cunt. You giggled softly as the vestigial organs tickled along your face and  _ squirmed  _ needily. 

The sparked tittering caused your fingers to flex and curl _ tighter  _ around whatever they were gripping. Rex’s breath stuttered as your hand ended up squeezing the bottom of his shaft and he  _ jerked  _ his hips for one final thrust before he stilled and exhaled a barely audible groan. You felt his cock  _ shudder  _ in your palm before it  _ throbbed.  _ Milky white cum  _ bulleted  _ and  _ showered  _ out. Loose droplets collected against the bend of your arm and the arch of your shoulder blades. 

Rex’s breath heaved as he caught his breath and he settled back against his calves. Your hand fell from his flaccid cock as you flicked your fingers to get rid of any excess cum and then pressed them to the underside of one of Ruby’s thighs. You felt the firm but smooth skin there before you  _ strummed  _ your digits up Ruby’s slit and  _ sheathed  _ two fingers down to their knuckles. Ruby trilled happily, spread her legs out even further, and began  _ earnestly  _ eating out Violet. 

You pumped your fingers in and out of Ruby’s cunt before Rex wheezed and said, “Yo, look at these dudes.” 

He pointed at Red and Purple. Weevil swiveled his head in that direction, made a sound of confusion, and tilted his head to the side. 

“What about ‘em?” 

Rex gestured to their thrusting with a flippant wiggle of his digits, “They aren’t even jacking  _ her  _ off.” 

Weevil’s eyes traveled down to your hips and he started chortling, “HAH! You’re right. Hey,  _ big aliens that wanna lay eggs in our girlfriend, _ why don’t you learn  _ how  _ to have sex first before you … egg. Yeah!” 

Red narrowed his candy apple orbs before his lanky arms tightened around your midriff and he  _ harpooned  _ his cock into your puckered hole, “I don’t even think I  _ can  _ put any eggs in her from this position. So, …, buzz off.” 

Purple huffed indignantly and said, “I’m putting eggs in her. Why don’t you  _ humans _ focus on those … tiny, … small, … and  _ delicious  _ looking hands of hers instead?” 

Rex snorted, rolled his eyes, and shimmied closer to Purple’s groin, “Or, I can show you what a  _ pussy  _ feels like when it cums and  _ you  _ can thank me later.” 

Purple didn’t get a chance to respond before Rex’s arm stretched forward. His fingertips brushed against the curve of your hips before they smoothed down to the glistening patch of hair covering your apex. Rex’s fingers danced through the tresses before they dipped down underneath the hood of your mound and located your clit. As soon as he applied a hint of pressure, electricity and warmth crackled and sparked throughout your nerves and you  _ moaned.  _

Purple’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t say anything as he watched Rex massage that little bundle of nerves atop the seam of your cunt. 

Your hands, however, began  _ vigorously  _ stroking and pumping whatever they occupied. Weevil emitted a choked cry and nearly doubled backward as he stiffened and misted cum outward. He panted heavily, grabbed your wrist with both of his hands, and repositioned himself. Weevil guided your arm away and up before he released it so that you could cup the curve of one of Ruby’s thighs. Then, as you did that, Weevil leaned forward and waltzed his fingers along your back before they rounded your sides and held your breasts. 

Ruby’s speed and pace  _ increased _ in response to your rigor. She suckled Violet’s clit like a lifeline and Violet had to bend forward and brace herself against Ruby’s carapace to stop from  _ melting.  _ Violet’s antennae fluttered and tapped along to Ruby’s ministrations. She was mewling and panting, little drip-drops of drool pooling at the edges of her agape mouth. Her breathing quickened and her nails scratched at Ruby’s scutes for purchase as she approached her climax. It wasn’t until she fully nestled against Ruby’s midriff, quirked her antennae forward, and tangled them through  _ your  _ locks of hair that Violet’s whining pinched and she simmered out a light cry. 

You didn’t  _ see  _ her cumming, but you could  _ hear  _ her juices squirt and spritz out of her cunt. Ruby lapped them up and gulped  _ noisily  _ as Violet came, which  _ spurned  _ your own kneading of Ruby's clit onward. Your fingers scissored and churned inside of Ruby’s cunt as you keeled her clit. 

And as that was happening, Weevil’s fingers pricked and tweaked your pert nipples as Red and Purple  _ quickened  _ their speed. Your body felt like it was a ship out in the sea, swaying unsteadily above dangerous and angry waters. Red’s claws ticked into your hips, drawing small beads of blood, and whisked his  _ cock  _ so  _ fucking  _ fast that your brain couldn’t even comprehend it as he  _ shoved  _ as much of his shaft in your ass that he could and  _ inflated.  _ You gasped against Ruby’s lips, making her chirrup and buzz rhythmically, as Red’s cock  _ expanded  _ you further out than ever before. Each ridge of his shaft bulged and  _ deformed  _ as he climaxed. 

_ Waves  _ upon  _ waves  _ of rosewater pink cum was poured into your ass before Red exhaled a deep heave and groan. His  _ still  _ wiggling cock slipped out of your puckered hole as Red collapsed off of Purple’s legs and onto the ground. A few strains of cum trailed down the curve of your ass and sloshed together with whatever natural lubricants slicked Purple’s cock. 

And, you barely had a chance to breathe as you flicked your tongue against Ruby’s clit in just the  _ perfect  _ way before those tendrils of her cunt latched onto your face and her thighs  _ ensconced  _ your head. You sipped up small puffs of air through your nostrils as Ruby’s walls trembled and  _ clamped  _ down onto your little fingers. Your eyelids squinted together as  _ more  _ cum spittled into your face and you had to  _ nurse  _ all of the fruity juices that poured out of Ruby’s cunt. 

The squirming, wispy tendrils slowly retracted back into their respective hoods and the elasticity of the walls of Ruby’s cunt returned enough that you could pull back. Your tongue licked at your lips in an attempt to  _ savor  _ such a  _ sweet  _ taste, but Rex’s ginger prodding of your clit returned in full swing and you keened desperately. 

You shifted and leaned back against Purple’s groin fully, leaving your breasts exposed and bouncing as Purple thrusted into your cunt. Weevil continued stimulating your buds while Rex rubbed you closer and closer to your orgasm. Purple’s violet orbs leered up at your face curiously with a painfully agape mouth and crinkled features. It wouldn't take long for him, no way. And, after a few more  _ pounds  _ into your cunt, Purple hiccuped before he buried his cock  _ all the way  _ into your cunt and stilled. 

That bulbed tip of his shaft was flushed against the opening of your cervix as Purple’s cock swelled and deflated while  _ his  _ cum  _ finally  _ filled you up. You rode his cock through his orgasm. You didn’t stop, not even as something  _ gooey  _ and  _ viscous  _ started pushing into your cervix. You winced and gasped, but you  _ couldn’t  _ stop. Your brain was so heavily focused on Rex and Weevil. 

Your  _ boys _ played with the three bundles of nerves in a way that made your body quake and shake and tremor with jolts and voltage and conflagrations. Your naval clenched and twisted and bundled like a tourniquet and the muscles of your thighs tensed as everything in your world  _ s n a p p e d.  _

_ “Ny - haa - ahh!”  _

Heat and haze pillowed your mind and body as you oscillated your hips against Purple’s shaft. Your walls clenched and flexed around his cock, which made Purple squeal and strangle on his own saliva. His cock was pushing something inside of you, filling you to the brim, and the word  _ eggs  _ briefly flashed in your mind. Fear couldn’t even  _ begin  _ to settle in your heart because all you could think about was how  _ heavenly  _ this  _ whole experience  _ had been. 

And as your womb and underbelly was stretched to an almost  _ uncomfortable  _ limit, the quaking ripples of your cunt subsided and you could finally  _ breathe  _ again. 

You unsheathed Purple’s cock from your cunt and doubled over into Rex’s  _ open  _ and  _ extended  _ arms. He securely held you in an embrace as you nested yourself into his lap. You were breathing harder than ever, on the verge of hyperventilation. A warm silence coated with panting and heaving enveloped the atmosphere. 

Purple sat up, next to Red, and that’s when you could see everyone in the room  _ staring  _ at you. Weevil chuckled awkwardly before he quickly scuttled over to Rex’s side in a crawl. His  _ large  _ palm splayed across your tummy and he had a strange expression plastered across his face. 

“Woah, … you really  _ did  _ lay eggs in her,” Weevil sounded aghast. Your inhale of air skipped and sputtered as you shrugged and relaxed back into Rex’s chest. 

“Eh, … don’t we have that one alien friend of Zim’s?” Weevil nodded. “Yeahhh, we’ll just ask  _ him _ to handle it.” 

Silence resettled around the room before you blissfully sighed out a, 

  
  
  
“Well, thank you, all of you. This experience has been absolutely  _ out of this world _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
